


Kiss The Sky

by crocsanne



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Story, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, convict officer relations, friend set up, we go to woodstock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocsanne/pseuds/crocsanne
Summary: Summary: The year is 1969, and Y/N is a free lovin’ hippy just living her life and standing up for her freedoms. Your paths cross with Flip Zimmerman in the form of a few small misdemeanor arrests and meet-ups between your friends Ron and Patrice. Flip is exactly the person you stand against in your cause. All the while, Flip, as rigid and set in his ways, may need someone just like you to loosen his negative views on the world. Do opposites attract? Find out in Kiss The Sky
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Original Female Character(s), Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. Stayin’ Alive

It was a heated and dry summer day in the city of Colorado Springs. The sun high in the sky beating down on the black pavement in the heart of downtown. What usually would have been a peaceful Wednesday afternoon was fraught with increased protesting against the impending war overseas. Scantily clad groups marched in peace with signs reading ‘Drop Acid Not Bombs!’, ‘Make Love Not War!’, surrounding seas of peace signs, American flags, and raised voices in the cause. 

Patrice and you found yourselves a part of the cause starting in college together. You both fought side by side in the struggle for equality which, unfortunately, didn’t end at least on a personal level between certain groups, even after the federal laws had changed. Both of you as passionate as you were for personal freedoms got along like two peas in a pod in fighting for the right things at the time. She held a ‘Power To The People’ sign while you waved ‘If We All Had A Bong We’d All Get Along’ one above your head. 

“Girl, aren’t you worried this thing is gonna turn badly?” you looked around at the thousands that had gathered and were marching to city hall. “I mean look at the crowd… this is a recipe for pigs.” 

“Y/N don’t worry, girl, I got you… my man’s on the inside. If we do get picked up, he’ll get us out quick!” she beamed back at you as if you knew who she was talking about. 

“Patrice, who do you know on the inside?” you quizzically spoke. “Oh shit! I totally blanked, girl, I’m dating Ron… remember him from the black power rally a few years ago?”

“Um, he’s a pig?” you again asked dumbfounded. “Yeah but hold on before you start in on me, he and I picked things up earlier this month. Before then, we just have been vibin’ with each other as friends… Now we kinda sealed the deal.” She blushed. 

She went into a full deal of her and Ron being together the first time and all you could do was zone out. She must have forgotten that entire night they had met. She and Patrice were charged with driving Kwame Ture back to his hotel after the rally. After the meet and greet, they escorted him into her VW Bug and started heading that direction, only to be pulled over. The officer made all of them get out and put their hands on the car and spread their legs. The cop being less than friendly frisked all of them individually, the girls more than Kuame, and subsequently let them go free. It was the most humiliating and degrading she’d felt since they had become friends. You couldn’t even begin to piece together why she would suddenly side with the cause that preyed on her kind. Who could have cared less about dignity and pride, much less her humanity? The thought shook you out of your haze and made your spine shiver.  
Just as you fell out of your coma, the noises, in reality, were scattered screams instead of a culmination of unity. You blinked and saw the crowds starting to dissipate. People were dropping signs, and running for the hills all because of the very thing you were having your out of body experience about… cops. 

“Girl! Snap out of your shit! We gotta bounce!” Patrice yelled in your face, shaking your shoulders. Just then you looked over the side of her and noticed a familiar face… The exact cop you were reminiscing about not a few minutes prior. He locked eyes and a devilish smirk grew on his face. He made an immediate b-line in your direction, taking out his nightstick and twirling it in his right hand. Terrified you both started to run in the opposite direction. 

“Hurry up Patrice we have to run!” you started to drag her behind you. “Not so fast lil’ slut puppies…” He tsked and grabbed both of your shoulders. 

“On the ground, face down, ass up, just like I know y'all like it!” You both looked at each other in abject horror. “I said. FACE. DOWN. ASS. UP. Like the whores you are!” Just as you both started to get down he bashed the backs of your necks with his stick, sending you both down faces, dirtied by the black street under you, and cutting into your delicate faces. You were then cuffed and slapped on the ass by this pathetic jackass. 

“That’s how I like it! Maybe next time you’ll take a page outta Good Housekeeping, and behave as a real woman should.” He said and consequently spat on the backs of your heads. He lifted you both from the ground and threw you in the cop car, turned it on, and headed to the precinct. 

_________________________

The drive was short. Who were you kidding, you could find the department with your eyes shut you’d been there so many times before. It’s not that you were a ‘bad girl’ per se, but you had been arrested for protests in the past, along with the occasional possession charge here and there. Nothing too crazy, especially for a girl like you. Upon the average eye, you seemed to be the cookie-cutter ‘hippy’ type. Long cascading locks, bell-bottomed blue jeans, a burnt orange crop top, and a headband tied around your forehead. Adorned on your neck, you had a delicate butterfly charm that your mom and dad had given you when you had decided to move across the country to go to college. “Fly away our sweet little butterfly. Be free and blossom into the person we know you can be.” It was hard to leave them on the other side of the nation, but they knew you would get tired of your small town, and you had bigger plans for your life than to be someone’s housewife. 

You hopped out of the squad car in your platform wedge heels and sauntered into the double doors of the CSPD. Patrice followed next to you, the both of you looking like Thelma and Louise, pacing each other with your hips swinging in synergy. Behind you was the slick pig, checking out the scenes in front of him, of course. You both head to the processing desk and stand in front of the receptionist who pulls up your files to book y’alll in the slammer. 

“Katie, darlin’ can ya make sure these little ladies get booked in ASAP? They’ve been extra impatient for their three hots and a cock…. Oh well, fuck me sideways! I’m sorry did I say cock? Musta had whores on the brain from lookin’ at the likes of these two skanks!” He laughed and the receptionist giggled too. You rolled your eyes wanting to slap his face until it bled. 

After about twenty minutes of thumbprints and signatures, both of you were about to be taken back into the holding cell. 

“Ron had better get us the fuck out Patrice…” you whispered to her. “He will babe, don’t even trip.” she retorted back. 

You prayed she was right. Your many stints in jail made it clear that it was the last place you wanted to sleep in. You longed for your nice and comfy bed, and the ability to pee in the privacy of your bathroom. 

“Alright slutpuppies, let’s get a move on!” He boomed and immediately followed it with a harsh slap on the ass. You both yelped and retorted with disgusted looks on your faces. He started to laugh but was cut off by the most intimidating voice you’d ever heard in your life. 

“Landers! What the fuck are you doing?” the voice echoed from more than twenty feet to the right of you. Glancing that direction, you immediately found the source of the noise. Barreling down the hallway, was a tall, dark-haired man, with a black and red checkered flannel shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots. He had a cigarette between his lips and the look of pure rage in his canter down the lit hall. 

He came to a stop and glanced down at the both of you. His eyes blown black, he harshly swallowed with his teeth grit between the lit cigarette. He inhaled and held it a few moments before blowing the effervescent smoke out of his gorgeous nostrils. He released the cigarette and bore into the cop behind the both of you. 

“Landers, please enlighten me as to why you just smacked the shit out of both of these convicts?” he reiterated. 

“None a your damn business Zimmerman. This is deputy business, not PI work. Get back to your section of the building and work on your mountain of cold cases you prick.” Landers sneered at him. Zimmerman’s eyes grew wide and his mouth formed into an ‘o’ shape. He passed you and stood face to face with Landers. Granted he was about a foot and a half taller than him, he loomed over him and gritted his teeth, balling his hands into fists. 

“I know you didn’t just tell me to fuck off deputy… given that I am higher ranked than you, you best believe I’ll take matters into my own hands.” He calmly told Landers, bringing another huff of smoke to his plush lips. “Now,” he exhaled the smoke into his face, “I want you, to take these ladies back to the holding cell, and I want you to do it respectfully. They may have broken the law, but that doesn’t mean you get to treat them like shit you sick son of a bitch. And if I hear you did anything else to these girls, you best believe I’m gonna dish it out just as hard as you give it to everyone else around here.” His words while threatening, made a heat pool in your lower stomach that you’d never felt. This man who didn’t know you not even two minutes before was defending your honor and defending it in the best way you seemed fit. His words sounded like honey dripping out of his mouth, and his tree-like stance only increased your want to be around him more. 

You picked your jaw up off the floor before he turned around and walked back down the hallway. Landers huffed and took you both away. Just as he was leading you both into the doors to the holding cell, you looked back only to see Zimmerman turned around staring into your soul. You gasped and blinked like your eyes were a camera, and you wanted to savor seeing his face again when you knew it wasn’t meant to be. You turned your head back and walked into the holding cell, completely and utterly dumbstruck by the lumberjack savior.


	2. Her Mugshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip is a PINING MF & WE LIVE FOR IT!

_(Flip’s POV)_

He stood there disgusted. Landers had had a reputation in the department for being a complete douche. His misogynistic and racist behaviors baffled Flip to this day. He often wondered who and how could someone love him, like his parents, girlfriends, and even friends. His words were just as toxic as his actions, and he only wished it would catch up with him one day soon.

He watched from down the hall to make sure he didn’t make any other moves at the horrified girls being escorted by him. He noticed Patrice right away but had a hard time placing the other face accompanying her. After they went through the doors untouched he turned and walked towards his spot in the bullpen.

“What the fuck was that about Z?” Ron inquired when he noticed his partner trudging down the hall, noticeably irritated. He huffed and lit the third cigarette of the afternoon noticing his pack was just about empty. “What? Oh, nothin’ just had to get on Landers for bein’ a prick. Nothin’ too new.”

“Jeez, who was it now? Some hot piece of ass that he thinks he’s gonna land?” Ron laughed out. “No, it was Patrice and some strange girl with her. Never seen her before in my life,” he answered. “Wait? Patrice got smacked by Landers?! Motherfucker where the hell is she now?!” He shot up out of his chair to go defend his woman’s honor, only to have Flip stand between him and the door with another cigarette lit and inhaled before he could get his jacket on.

“Hey, hey, rookie, calm down she’s fine. She got arrested for something… not sure what at this point but Landers was leadin’ them back into the holding cell and he smacked both of them on the ass. Totally unwarranted.” He inhaled the last of his butt and crushed it in his tray on his desk.

“Goddammit, it was that protest I bet!” Ron slammed his desk drawer to get up and go find the girls. “What protest?” Flip questioned. “The one goin’ to city hall about the bombings in Vietnam? How’d you not know that ex-soldier?”

“I try not to get involved in that shit. It isn’t my place.” Flip huffed out a lot less irritated at this point. “Well, I’m gonna go get those girls out real quick. I’ll be back.” With that Ron got up and headed towards the holding cells.

Flip leaned back in his chair irritated that it made a squeaking sound whenever he did so. His large frame barely kept in the leather seat he was perched in. He ran his hands through his thick ebony feathered locks and rubbed his tired eyes. Letting out a sigh, he looked at the strewn papers across his desk. He wondered if Ron knew the mystery girl with Patrice. He seemed to know exactly who he was talking about without even describing her. God how he kept going over her in his head. Her pretty little face looking back at him when Landers was leading them back to the cells. The pouty plush lips slightly gasped open, her large doe eyes adorned with thick lashes much like a butterfly. He couldn’t get her innocent face out of his head, let alone her perfect figure. He didn’t have much of a chance to glance at it defending her and Patrice’s honor, but from the looks of it, she was curved in all the right places. Now he had to know more.

“Dammit, Ron,” he muttered and waited for his partner to return so he could interrogate him about her.

____________________________

After much discussion in the bullpen, Ron choked out Y/N to Flip, giving him very little details about you in the process. Flip decided on his last break of the day about a half an hour before his shift would end, he’d meander down to the records room for some more answers. He knew no one would be there during that time, so he could go through to find just what he needed.

He stared at the clock and realized the time. He strained upwards and made his way towards the records room. He opened the door, closed, locked, and pulled the blinds down.

“Hello?” he called out to make sure he was alone. No answer. ‘Thank god’ he thought as he opened the desk to get cracking on finding you.

It only took him a few minutes to pull your file, which was quite heavy, as he noticed.

He walked over to the front desk and plopped it down, opening it up to see what he could find out about his mystery woman. The papers were all misdemeanors which he was grateful for. Many of them for protesting, a few for possession of illicit drugs, but nothing violent and malicious. At the back of the file paperclipped to the manila folder, was a photo. He unlatched it from its place and held it to the light.

It was a mugshot, which generally in his line of work, were not at all flattering no matter how much lighting they had at the time. But this photo was different. He stared at it for several minutes, tracing his hands over your precious features. He noticed those gorgeous eyes boring into the camera lens, the lashes that came with the pair, and your lips in a pout, just like you had been earlier this afternoon. Your hair was a mess of beach waves, and your skin glowed in the harsh flash of the camera. The top you had decided to wear that day left nothing to the imagination as your cleavage was ample in the photo. Flip stared and stared, heat building up in his insides. Starting to sweat, he removed his flannel to stand in his undershirt. Upon unbuttoning his checkered shirt, he brushed against his jeans, which had since become tight. He winced at the hardness that was formed in the denim and cursed himself for being turned on by a photo of a strange girl he’d never met.

She was unconventionally someone he shouldn’t even consider being with. Not even close to his beliefs, but dammit, she was gorgeous. It had been a while since he’d felt this way about any girl, so he figured, why the hell not? No one was here to scold him for giving in to his instincts. So, he grabbed the picture and walked back to the end of the row. It was cool and dark enough not to be seen but gave enough light so he could see your picture. He situated himself on some old file boxes and pulled his aching cock out of its hiding place.

“Oh fuck,” he said as he spat in his hand and gathered his leaking head. He swirled the mixture around the entirety of his member and started pumping. Staring at the photo, thinking of those pretty swollen lips around his huge dick. You on your knees in front of his thick thighs, his hand in your silky waves, forcing you to take him for every inch he’s got. He’d look down at your pretty little eyes tearing up from the sheer girth of him in your perfect little mouth. You’d moan and play with his heavy balls. Getting him closer to his release.

“Jesus fucking Christ Y/N,” he stuttered shutting his eyes and throwing his head back. He sped up his movements. He thought of you hollowing out your cheeks, trying to suck the life out of his length. You’d beg to be his little cumbucket, to fill your throat with his hot honey.

 _“Ughhhh fuckkkkk,”_ his dick started to harden and twitch, releasing his sticky cum all over his hand, and covering the bottom of his white undershirt.

“Holy shit,” he whispered to himself as he came out of his lusted haze.

The only word he could equate to his feelings was ethereal. He only wished you were present at this moment, marking your scent into his memory, how utterly wrecked you would look upon removal of his cock from your spit and tear-stained face. Those gorgeous lashes tinted with tears, and mascara cascading down your rosy cheeks. Your pink lips glistening with his spend as they curled upwards in the most angelic smile he’d ever imagined. You would lick your lips with that perfect tongue of yours and get off your bruised knees to straddle his lap. Then you’d put your arms around the back of his head and pull yourself into his open mouth to make him taste himself on your breath. You were perfect in his dreams.

As he came off his high, Flip felt a pang of overwhelming guilt shrouding him. He cleaned himself up, swearing at the mess he made on his clothes. He’d definitely have to throw this in the washer when he got home. He put the photo back into the file and walked to return the cream-colored folder in its rightful spot. He turned to start walking out of the office, looking back and shaking his head.

As he got to his truck he hopped in and lit a cigarette. He sat for a moment and rubbed his eyes in frustration. Damn if he didn’t wanna see your face in person, hear your voice, touch your skin, maybe even kiss you if you’d let him. All he wanted was you and he was going to make that happen one way or another.

He started his truck and headed for home in the gorgeous sunset, determined to get his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW WE LOVE A DIRTY FLIP! 
> 
> follow me on Tumblr: @finn-ray-nal-beads 
> 
> hope you guys liked it!


	3. A Brick Shit House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL HERE’S ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF THE FLIP Z TRAIN IM ON. hope you all enjoy it! 🖤

_(Y/N’s POV)_

_‘In through your nose, hold, out through your mouth’_ you spoke inwardly.

Your dimly lit room emitted a mix of pot and incense, your signature scent. You sat surrounded by tapestries, fairy lights, soft blankets, and a plethora of pillows on the ground. The only bright light being your lava lamp while sweet melodies of Fleetwood Mac drifted softly through your tiny quarters. Just then, a loud series of knocks came to your door.

“Y/N?” Patrice asked from the other side of the door.

“Come in,” you breathed out a mix of a moan and a sigh, wondering what fresh hell awaited.

“Hey girl, I’m sorry to bother you, but Ron invited me out tonight and I figured maybe you might wanna tag along with us?” she asked, eager to have you join them.

“And be a third wheel on your love fest? Hell no!” you retorted back to her baffled that she would even want you there since they were ‘going steady’.

“Oh psh! I want you to come! Ron is bringing some of his work buddies anyways!”

“Do you hear yourself, Patrice? You want us to tag along on a ‘so-called’ date with Ron, who is a cop, and his work buddies…. _WHO ARE ALSO COPS?_ ” you didn’t know how to paint the picture any more clearly than you had already. She had lost her everloving mind if she thought it would be fun to hang out with the same people who had arrested and frisked you both countless times.

“Girl, chill. It will be fun! We don’t have to drive there, we get free booze, and not to mention dance all night long if we feel like it!” she twirled around and waved her arms in front of your face to make you laugh, which you did. She then grabbed you up from your spot and you both swayed and danced to Stevie, giggling like you hadn’t been yelling just a minute ago at her.

“Shit. You know what? Fine! I’ve been dying to go dance a little bit and let loose!” you matter of factly stood up and wrapped your blanket around like a dress.

“Yes, girl! Okay, get ready right now. Ron will pick us up in about three hours!” she jumped and cheered running out of your room to get herself beautified.

You proceeded to your bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the steam fill up the room before you hopped in. Scalding water fell onto your back you let out a sigh and began to wash.

Just as you were cleaning the shampoo out of your hair, you had a thought. Holy shit, was Ron friends with that man you had met a few days ago? The one who bravely stood up to that prick pig?

You didn’t ask Patrice or Ron when you both had been bailed out and had kicked yourself for not finding out more about this mystery lumberjack. Even then, why and how would a man like that be into you? He was the complete opposite of what you had dated in the first place, plus he was a pig!

“Dammit Y/N. Don’t pine for something you know you'll never have.” you relented in the water, proceeding to shave and wash your face.

“There’s absolutely no way in hell he knows Ron.” they were complete opposites themselves. Ron was fairly happy, and kind from what you recall, and this guy…. This Zimmerman seemed cold and hardened by the world. You didn’t need that kind of person in your life, however, you still found yourself thinking about his hulking frame every day since the incident.

“He’s not thinking about you at all, Y/N. Don’t make it more than it already is.” You told yourself as you got your makeup just right.

You decided to go with a simple look tonight, given that you’d be dancing most of it. A little waterproof mascara, some opaque glitter on your eyelids, some subtle blush, and clear gloss on your ample lips. The dress you had, however, contrasted completely with your innocent face painting. A little tye-dyed number that tied up every which way and left little to the imagination*. Deciding again that dancing would only make your hair frizz out, you went with a sleek ponytail, better safe than sorry. You finished off the look with some floral perfume and some platform heels to match the color scheme of your outfit.

“Perfect,” you said as you smoothed your dress in the mirror.

“Hey Y/N! Ron’s here! Come on or we’ll be late!” Patrice yelled from the living room.

“Coming!” grabbing your purse and heading out to the waiting car.

\-----------------------

_(Flip’s POV)_

Flip took a swig of his beer and set it on the booth, one hand in his front pocket grabbing his pack of cigarettes. He picked one out and put it between his lips gritting it while he slid them back into his flannel. He lit it and inhaled, shutting his eyes, then exhaled the deepest breath he could muster. He was nervous. Really nervous. Ron had told him at work he was going dancing with Patrice tonight, and asked him to join them.

_________________

“Fuck, Ron… In the last three years that we’ve been friends have you ever seen me dance? Ever?” He smirked and snorted at his partner who looked at him with chocolate eyes and a crisp white smile.

“No sir, but maybe it’s time you branch out a little?” His smile only widened.

“What the fuck does that mean rookie? Why are you smilin’ like you're plottin’ somethin’?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, nothing… just that a certain someone you've been non-stop asking me about may or may not be coming with my girl…” He looked down at his open file like he hadn’t just let the cat out of some bag.

“You’re fuckin’ lyin’ and I’m not bitin’ Ron,” Flip scoffed at the thought of you tagging along on a date with them.

“Not even a joke, man. In fact, Patrice just called a few minutes ago and confirmed Y/N is coming tonight… So what now?”

Flip sat there lit a cigarette between his lips and contemplated. He couldn’t stop thinking about you and after the whole file room escapade, he’d wanted nothing more than to see your pretty face in person, even if it was just one more time.

“Come on big man. Go out. Have fun for once you old fuck.” Ron teased.

He let out a huge sigh coupled with smoke, and whispered ‘fine’, trying not to seem so eager about you. He turned around and began to look over his cases in front of him.

Ron silently stood and cheered, feeling like an accomplished matchmaker of sorts.

Flip wanted to do the same as Ron, but he composed himself and inwardly screamed at the prospect of seeing you. The day seemed to drag as he looked at the clock hour by hour, hoping tonight would be here already.

_________________

And now here he sat, glancing occasionally at the bar door, making sure not to miss you walking in. He tapped his hand on the tabletop and shook his knee.

“Jesus Flip. Calm the hell down. It’s not like you're gettin’ married to the girl,” he told himself taking another large sip of his beer.

Just then, the door opened. Flip glanced over to notice Ron letting two girls in. Patrice walked in first and then you followed.

“Holy fuckin’ shit,” he let out as he took you in up and down. You looked utterly phenomenal. The dress you had decided on hugged every single one of your perfect curves. You absolutely weren’t real to him. He stood there jaw literally on the floor, and eyes bugged out like he’d seen a ghost.

Just then, the DJ in the bar put on _Brickhouse_ by the _Commodores_ and Flip watched you fly away towards the dance floor with your friend.

Ron sauntered up with a new beer and held it out for his buddy.

“When you decide to shut your trout mouth, here’s a beer Z,” he teased.

“Wha-oh. Shit. Thanks, rookie,” he quickly grabbed it from his hands and took a sip of it, scared if he wasn’t looking, you’d be gone.

There you were, carefree as a bird, shaking your perfect ass on that lit up dance floor. Watching your arms move in time with the beat, shimming and shaking your tits forward and backward in rhythm with Patrice. Laughing and whimsically spinning as the music told your pretty little body what to do. Flip was entranced.

_________________

_(Y/N’s POV)_

_Ow, she’s a brick house_

_She’s mighty-mighty, just lettin’ it all hang out_

_She’s a brick house_

_That lady’s stacked and that’s a fact_

_Ain’t holding nothing back_

You sang to Patrice as you discoed your hearts out. Dancing was one thing you’d always found solace and any chance to get on the dancefloor with your friends, was a chance you’d take immediately. You shook your ass side to side, giggling at how ridiculously you and Patrice ground on each other in the process.

The song faded out and you both grabbed hands and walked off the floor towards the bartop.

“Girl let’s get us a drink and go sit with the fellas!”

“Oh, okay fine.” you relented, not even noticing who Ron had walked towards when you had run to the dancefloor.

You grabbed your drinks and followed Patrice hand in hand to the booth that had been secured by the boys. You had a sinking feeling in your stomach as you approached. Did you really have the balls to put a brave face on in front of these pigs? For Patrice, you’d fake it as best you could.

“Hey, ya’ll!” Patrice flirted to the group of boys at the table who greeted the both of them with ‘Hey’s’ and wolf whistles.

“Everyone, this is my best friend Y/N. Y/N this is, well everyone!” she laughed. You looked up from the floor and locked eyes with him.

He made that booth seem like a dollhouse toy, he was so large. Wearing a checkered black and forest green flannel, it matched his gorgeously placed hair. He had a trademark cigarette in his mouth, and this time, you could see his ambered eyes glistening in the chandelier above the table. He was so fucking handsome, you crossed your legs immediately to curb the wetness that had leaked onto your little pink thong.

“Hh-hi everyone,” you stammered out, not even looking at the crowd surrounded by him. He nodded towards you and took the cigarette out of his mouth exhaling a ring of smoke through his exquisitely Roman nose.

“Can we sit baby?” Patrice mewled at her man.

“Hell yes ya can, I got a spot on my lap for you kitty,” he purred to her.

“Z, scoot over so Y/N can sit down a minute,” he gestured to Flip, who obliged and left a warm spot for you.

“Thanks,” you whispered, having a sudden urge to cover yourself up. You hadn’t planned on ever seeing him again, and this outfit choice, while bold, was not the correct first impression. You crossed your arms, which as an effort to preserve your modesty, only made your cleavage more voluminous. You looked up towards him clearly looking at your little show, and he looked away like he hadn’t been drooling over your hooters.

“Um. Sorry, I took your spot,” you tried to initiate something to break the awkward staring.

“Oh, it’s not a big deal, it’s nice to see you again, Y/N,” he returned.

“Yeah, the last time was so much fun wasn’t it?” you tried to giggle out.

He laughed, “Yes it was, interesting for sure.”

You both looked anywhere but each other for a minute or so, then he spoke.

“You wanna smoke?”

“You know what, sure, why the hell not,” you hadn’t smoked cigarettes since high school but who was going to tell you ‘no’ now? He grabbed them out of his flannel pocket and popped two-out, handing you one and plopping one in his mouth as well.

“Thanks,” you said as he lit the end for you. “No problem. You looked a little on edge and these help me when I feel that way.”

“On edge? How could you tell?” sarcastically answering him. “Oh I don’t know, maybe folding your arms and legs like a piece of paper, barely talking, and not sipping on your drink were indicators for me?” he dished it right back.

“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t really get along or hang out with cops,” you stated. “It’s nothing against you, I just…”

“No need to explain honey… I’ve seen what kinda treatment you get from ‘em,” he assured you and let out another smoke ring. “Just know, we aren’t all like that.”

His eyes bored into yours. You couldn’t help but get lost in them and his deep voice. The way he called you ‘honey’ melted your soul. Any other man calling you that would have gotten a cold shoulder, but he was different. He didn’t say it in a pandering way, and his sarcasm was on another level. You couldn’t help but be entranced by his every movement and word.

\--------------------

The remainder of the evening was spent by both of you talking about your lives, laughing, drinking, and singing along to the music. You didn’t even give dancing one more thought as you sat captivated by Flip. His real name was Phillip, but his buddies called him Flip. You loved that. It suited his persona.

After a few more drinks and some well-placed words, you found yourself sitting on his lap with your arms situated around his neck. His thighs felt so good on your ass, and his wandering hands found spots on your lower back and closest thigh to his midsection. You felt so comfortable there like he’d protect you in any scenario that came your way at this bar tonight. He caressed your soft skin while you laughed and joked with the group, catching him staring at your tits one minute and your legs the next.

“Hey, Phil, last time I checked, my eyes were up here, not where yours currently are,” you joked towards him after catching him for the dozenth time eating your figure.

“What did you just call me?” he quirked his eyebrow. “I called you Phil. Is that not okay?” you feigned innocence.

“Honey, you can call me whatever you’d like,” he smiled back at you.

“Okay, Phil,” you batted your eyelashes and readjusted so you were facing him.

You both stared into each other’s glistening eyes. Running your hands over his perfect hair while he traced your sides down to your ass cheeks. You inched your faces closer, smelling the beer on each shallow breath you took. You shut your eyes and shoved your lips onto his open mouth, holding it there just in case he pushed you off.

His hand crept from your ass to encircle the entirety of your neck while your fingers scratched his scalp. Your mouths moving in synchrony, he licked the front of your teeth, which you obliged to let him in. He tasted of cigarettes and beer, and the closer you got to his face, the more you smelled his oaky cologne and manly musk. It was intoxicating. You were lost in this strange euphoria of him.

You both played tonsil hockey for several minutes before breaking the suction to look at each other. Eyes searching for any kind of spark that he had felt too. He smiled so sweetly at you and started chuckling.

“What the fuck is so funny detective?” you questioned smiling just as brightly back to him.

“Nothin’,” he giggled and started to inch towards your neck, but you stopped him, grabbing his chin to look up at you.

“No it’s not nothin’, what has got you so worked up?” now seeming worried that this was all a joke to him.

“I-I just need you to know I’ve been wanting to do that all week,” he admitted, “And-and well, it was better than what I could have possibly imagined.”

He blushed glancing anywhere but your gorgeous face.

“Hey,” you whistled to him, “I-I feel the same way, Phil.” You beamed at his perfectly dimpled face.

“C-can I do it again?” asking like you were scolding him for sparking this firework in your soul.

“Come here, cowboy,” You whispered on his lips and captured them back to yours. Your tongues in complete synchrony, swabbing against cheek walls. That dull heat in your lower belly stoked even hotter the closer your bodies touched. His hands wandered all the right places ending at the two clothed globes straddling either side of his strong legs. Yours found their home in his silky ravened waves again, slightly tugging and pushing his face closer to you.

 _‘Oh shit Y/N.’_ you thought as your body continued to signal your need for him, _‘What am I getting myself into?’_

Whatever it was, you sure as hell wanted to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLZ LMK if you liked the work! new chapter next week if all goes well! thanks guys! 🖤


	4. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter in the story of Flip and his 70’s love! 
> 
> Hope y’all like it! 🖤

Laying between your cotton sheets and down comforter, you stared into the mirror mounted on your ceiling. Arms spread wide across your plethora of fuzzy and fluffy pillows, enveloped in a clouded sea of comfort. You laid there wearing nothing but a wireless cream bralette and some barely-there cotton panties under your ocean of dreamy wonderland.

With a heavy sigh, you questioned yourself in the mirror. _‘It’s been a whole week,’_ you contemplated. _‘A whole fucking week and nothing’_.

You had slipped Flip your phone number, crudely written on a bar napkin, and he hadn’t even bothered to use it to call you up. You played the night over and over in your head.

Was it the outfit you were wearing? I mean it wasn’t exactly first impression material, but it had gotten his attention. Did you drink too much? Say something stupid to or about him? You couldn’t recall any instance where you had insulted him…. Well besides calling him Phil, but he brushed that off like it was nothing. In fact, he called you honey immediately following, which made your stomach twist.

 _‘Honey’_ you kept hearing as you fell asleep for the last week. It made you weak. You so badly wanted to hear him say it again to you. To watch it leave his precious lips again. See his eyes blowback with complete lust as he spoke it into existence. But it seemed too good to be true after day four rolled around.

“Patrice, I don’t know what’s going on,” you whined as you stirred your morning coffee in your silk robe and panty set.

“I mean, I keep going through it in my head, and I can’t rationalize why he hasn’t called?” desperately looking to her for some encouragement. You took a sip from your coffee as she filled her mug up too.

“Girl, I don’t know what the hell is up with him either. You both seemed to be smitten the last time I laid eyes on y’all,” she confirmed. “In fact, I seem to recall you on his lap with your tongue down his throat nearly the entire night?” she giggled into her coffee.

“I know! And before that, we were getting along like we knew each other already! I just don’t understand?” You sipped on your hot Joe daydreaming about his luscious lips enveloped on yours. How they went together like velcro. You loved the way his mustache tickled your cupid’s bow and his musky scent filled your nostrils with every heaved breath you took.

“Maybe it was because I did kiss him,” you thought out loud. “Maybe he thinks I’m easy like the other girls he’s been with?” You suddenly felt sick to your stomach.

“Oh god, I blew it. Didn’t I?” you stammer out to her putting both hands over your face. “Girl, calm down, I don’t think that’s the issue we got here.”

“Well then what else could it possibly be?”

“Maybe it’s because he’s a busy guy? He does work odd hours, and Ron told me he’s very into his job,” Patrice nodded as she refilled your mug. You slid your fingers down your face, pulling the fragile skin on your lower lids and rolling your eyes with a huge moan.

“Just give him some time, Y/N. He’ll call. And if he doesn’t, I’ll personally go down and kick him in the balls for ya!” She bumped your ass with hers making you jump and giggle.

“Y-ya. You know what? You’re right. I need to get over it. It’s not like we have been together for years and he’s dodging my calls. You know what it is…. What it is!” You forcefully put your mug down in agreement with your newly found confidence.

“Fuck Flip Zimmerman and his bullshit mind games!” you yelled, moving to go take your morning shower.

Just then, the telephone rang.

You both stopped in your tracks, looking at each other like deer in the headlights. Patrice was the first to move. She ambled to the phone on the wall and picked it up on the fifth ring.

“H-hello?” she said. Her eyes darting towards you upon hearing the voice on the other line.

“O-oh my god yes! Hold on she’s right here!” She held the bottom half covered and you both squealed and jumped up and down.

She handed you the phone and you took it in shaking anticipation. Lifting it to your ear you cleared your throat before removing your hand from the speaking end.

“Y/N,” you sang into the phone.

“U-hmm, hey. I-it’s Flip,” his deep-toned voice shot through your eardrum creating vibrations throughout your whole body. You leaned against the wall rolling your eyes back into your head as you closed your silk robe. His dark voice caused you to feel that burning in your stomach once again. You couldn’t see straight from the mere words he’d spoken into the phone.

“O-oh hey cowboy!” you sprang up out of your heated state as if he’d said the magic words to awaken you from your daydreaming.

“Hey there honey,” he returned the compliment. You blushed and twirled the phone cord in your fingers, biting your lip and crossing your legs together to stop the slick from escaping at the name he’s called you yet again.

“Uh-hmm,” you cleared your throat again almost vomiting you were so excited to hear his voice.  
“What’s goin’ on?”

“Nothin’ much. You?” he tried to lengthen the conversation. “Oh, you know, just hangin’ out.”

You laughed out. “What can I do for you, Phil?” You enunciated his name.

He huffed a chuckle out, causing the static to reverberate over the phone, “Well, sugar, I wanted to give ya a call and maybe ask you on a proper date. You know, since the last two times weren’t any sort of date at all.”

You beamed overhearing him ask you out. “Well it took you long enough, cowboy!” you joked with him.

“Shit, well, ya I-I’m sorry about that. I just wasn’t sure how I was gonna go about it. I mean. You’re somethin’ else Y/N,” he blurted out, no doubt smirking over the phone as he said it.

“Well, I accept your apology then…. If that’s what that was,” you smiled into the receiver again.

“Aw thanks, honey,” sarcastically retorting back.

“So, what did you have in mind? I need to plan out my clothing choices if we’re gonna do this the correct way?” you feigned batting your eyelashes.

“Well,” he giggled. “I thought maybe, we could go outta town for the day, even the evening if you’d let me take ya?”

“Oh really? And where, detective, are you planning on taking me? Plannin’ on kidnapping me?” You tried to lighten the mood a little more.

“Not at all Lil’ lady!” He said back. “Just want to take a pretty girl to a beautiful place in the woods. That’s all.”

Now the butterflies were swarming. Loving the idea of keeping the location secret, you humbly agreed. He told you to pack a bag with warm clothes, a swimsuit, and some blankets, leaving the rest up to him. He told you he’d be at the house around 6:30, Friday evening to grab you.

You hung up and looked at the calendar. Friday. It was only two days away, thank god. You still thought it was too long to wait for him, but it was all you had to go on.

_______________________

6:15 shown on the large clock in the kitchen you and Patrice shared. You stood at the small island sipping a glass of red wine you had decided to pour while doing your makeup to calm the infinite amount of nerves you had.

  
You cradled and swirled the glass in your hand, hoping the sips would dissipate this nausea you’d felt since 3:00 PM. You kept reassuring yourself throughout packing, showering, shaving, and preparing that it was okay to feel nervous. He was someone you didn’t know, and you’d agreed to a vague suggestion of his totally under his control. You knew deep down he was a decent human being, that he wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want to do. And better yet… do exactly what you wanted to do in the same sense. You couldn’t help how you felt for this guy. In all your years of dating, there had never been even close to a comparison that Flip held. I mean just thinking about him now made your knees knock. You took another sip hopefully to wash the filthy thoughts out of your brain.

Just as you set down your glass, a knock on the door came.

 _‘Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,’_ you whispered as you fumbled with your crop top while heading towards the door.

Taking a deep breath you turned the knob and revealed your tall, flannel-clad, lumberjack. He was leaned against the side of the door frame, with one hand above him and the other in his jean pocket. He was the epitome of a man. You barely could stand in front of him, feeling the need to cover yourself again.

“Hey there, honey,” he crooned, smiling and leaning into the door. “You all ready to go? I wanna get there before it’s too dark.”

“I’m all ready, cowboy, just let me grab my bag,” you smirked back and winked. You grabbed your effects and walked out the door with him. He motioned for your bag which you gave him and he hurried to the back of the truck to put it with the other things he had stored back there.

You went to open the passenger door but were stopped by his large hands swatting them away.

“Nuh-uh honey,” he grabbed your cinched waist and smoothed his hands over your ass, bringing you closer to him. Your hands went to his chest as you inhaled his musk, staring into his ambered eyes. He leaned in with the softest little kiss on your glossed lips. You leaned into his broad chest, bringing your small hands to rub on his pectorals, inching your mouth closer and closer to his desperate lips.

He pulled away, only to catch your lidded lashes fluttering, and your perfect gloss smeared on his beard and chin. You smiled still cradled in his arms, and he brought his large hand to caress your delicate necklace laying in between your collarbones.

“This is cute,” he smiled down rubbing the butterfly on his index finger and thumb. You gasped at his delicate touch on your neck, causing a series of goosebumps to raise on your skin.

“Thanks,” you bashfully cocked your neck to turn away from him. “My parents gave it to me when I left for school. My dad used to call me his little butterfly, so it seemed appropriate.”  
“Well, I would agree with your dad on that one, butterfly,” he cooed into your ear kissing the delicate skin, causing another series of shivers down your body.

You let out a melodious moan as he caressed the side of your neck down your décolletage with wet whispers of kisses.

“God, you smell fantastic,” he whispered into your skin. You barely had enough air to breathe let alone answer him back, so you just nodded and carded your fingers through his feathered locks.

He lifted his head from the crook of your neck and smiled at you. “We’d better get a move on,” patting your ass and squeezing the skin, causing you to jump slightly and swat his hungry paw away.

You hopped in the opened passenger seat of his truck. He slammed it shut and cantered around the bed, only to hop in and ignite the engine. He turned up the radio, which incidentally was playing _Mississippi Queen_ , rolled the windows down, and pulled his pack of Camel’s out, slapped the end of the package with his huge hands.

All you could do was sit and cross your legs. Gazing at him popping the cartridge into his perfect mouth, and flicking his lighter with no effort to inhale the sweet nicotine. He held it for a minute looking at the road and popping them back into his flannel pocket, then let out a huge plume of smoke through his nostrils.

You couldn’t help but tighten the grip on your crossed thighs, noticing the wetness gathering in your panties. The goosebumps returned when he smiled towards you putting the truck in gear.

“Ya ready, butterfly?” he chuckled.

“I’m ready, cowboy,” you beamed back, hopefully smiling as pretty as he was, then he pulled the truck out of the driveway to your unknown destination in the wilderness.


	5. Ain’t No Mountain High Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in my posting all! i’ve been really busy at school and i didn’t want to half ass this chapter! 🖤

The crisp mountain air pierced through the cab of Flip’s truck. Your hair blowing in the cool Autumn breeze as you gazed at the beauty of the Colorado Springs mountains. Admiring the twists and turns the road made in connection with the land on either side, the roar of the river cutting through the canyons you maneuvered. The changing leaves creating a color wheel of golds, ambers, and crimson reds along the path. It was picture-perfect, and all that made it better was the fact that you didn’t know where you were headed. Just enjoying the ride made you savor the scenery and the handsome hunk driving you through it.

You caught glances at his focused demeanor on the road. Watching him shifting gears on the truck and fumbling with the radio when the static hit. Occasionally grabbing a Camel or two as his hands shifted on the leathered wheel of his trusty Chevy.

His large hands gripping it with the slightest of efforts, his chest rising and falling with every gust of smoke that trailed his mouth. His piercing eyes moving to scan the road and any other dangers that could cut the drive short. And, of course, looking over at you, smiling and speaking when necessary.

“You doin’ okay butterfly?” he glanced over at your glazed face on the road.

“What? oh, ya,” you rubbed your eyes from the lullaby the truck was singing to you. “I'm good, cowboy.”

Taking his hand off the wheel, he reached for you. Enveloping your hand in his and rolling his thumb over your soft skin.

“We’re almost there honey,” he said, glancing at you and the road repeatedly. You nodded and pulled his hand onto your lips, caressing his every digit with kisses.

“I can't wait to see where we end up,” you looked up from his hand, settling it in between your warm bosom.

He chuckled and nodded at the scene in front of him, “I know you’ll love it. I certainly do.”

Just as he made the comment he pulled his hand from your chest and turned the truck onto a dirt road off the highway. The roughness causing your breasts to bounce out of your top you’d chosen.

“Jesus Christ,” you moved an arm to grasp your flailing tits, making Flip look over to your side of the cab.

“You good?” he chuckled at the sight of you holding onto your boobs for dear life.

“I’m all good! Just making sure we don’t have an accidental slip here,” you looked back to him, slightly embarrassed.

“Well… I wouldn’t mind it,” he smirked and moved back to the trail he was following, “I mean there’s no one else around for miles, butterfly.”

“I’m sure you’d like that, Phil,” rolling your eyes and punching his shoulder, “You ain’t gettin’ none of this unless I deem it worthy for your lil’ puppy-dog eyes.”

His lips went into a pout, still concentrating on the road that was maneuvering to a clearing among the trees.

“Well I guess if you don’t want me to see whatcha got under those things then you shouldn’t go to the hot pools over here,” he put the truck into park and pointed his large hand at the gorgeous pools on the mountainside in front of you.

You sat there, hands still gripping each tit, in awe of the magnificence. Through the changing trees, were several pools stacked on the cliffsides, each getting higher and higher up the rocky cliffside. Through it ran a steady waterfall which drained into the river you’d followed down on the highway. Flip chuckled at your dumbfounded face, grabbing another cigarette out of his pocket and rolling down the window to take in the crisp evening air.

“Flip....” you slowly took your hands from your chest and sat them on the leather of the passenger side, “This is…”

“Beautiful, huh,” he exhaled a smoke ring, “too bad your modest ass is gonna be in the car while I relax in ‘em.”

You looked back over to him and stuck your tongue out, “Oh I’m gettin’ in them, cowboy!”

He moved over from his spot to grab you by the waistband of your bellbottoms, his face centimeters from yours, “I’d love it if you joined me, butterfly.”

Leaving trails of light kisses on your cheeks, and gripping your jeans like he was about to rip them at the seams.

“I’ll race ya over there,” he pecked at your lips, then bolted from the driver’s side to grab his effects and start on the trek to the pools.

“Jesus fuck!” you hopped out, grabbing your bag too, racing to catch up with your mountain man. He scaled the rocks as if he’d done this weekly. Of course, you assumed he’d been up here more than once, possibly with other ladies. You stopped to catch your breath before crossing over the river, sitting on a rock at the shore. You looked across to see him already unloading his things he’d brought, moving to undo his jeans and his flannel.

 _‘I do wonder if he’s brought other girls up here,’_ you thought, _‘am I just another stupid girl he’s trying to get it in with once and then just leave me high and dry?’_ Your mind spun at all the possibilities that he didn’t actually like you in any way, and that this was merely a _‘romantic’_ getaway to get in your pants. Of course, you also wanted to believe he wasn’t just leading you on. That he was genuine in his intentions to _‘woo’_ you and that this wasn’t going to be a one-night stand, but then again, you also didn’t know him as well as you wanted to.

 _‘I just need to ask him what we’re doing here,’_ deciding as you trekked across the river, _‘be upfront for once in your life Y/N.’_

You got up to the pool he was lounging in, already floating his enormous body among the rocks. Taking in his restful position as a chance to undress and get your swimsuit on. With it tucked in all the correct places, you waded into the warm embrace of the water, sitting down to let it fall around your shoulders. You took a huge breath in and leaned back to lounge on a surprisingly comfortable rock, closing your eyes to listen to the nature surrounding you.

Flip sat up to see your perfection laid before him. Your little bikini sitting perfectly on your body, accentuating all the curves he’d fallen for. He took a moment to savor your perfectly peaked nipples hardened from the contrasting cool air around you, and your chest rising in falling with every beautiful inhale and exhale you took. You were intoxicating, he thought, ‘how could you be any more perfect than right at this moment?’

He moved over to your spot, the disturbed water awakening you from your dreamlike state.

“Well hello there gorgeous,” he suctioned his lips on the exposed part of your neck, leaving a light mark on your pulse. You let out a soft moan, grasping at his head for more, caressing his wet hair. He made work of leaving a few next to the first one, looking up at them when he was satisfied with the color they were turning. He looked over to your face as your hand grasped his goatee to pull him to you.

Your lips met in a soft, but sensual kiss, your tongues dancing around your mouths as he settled on top of you. He gripped the sides of your face as your hands trailed down the expanse of his rippled back. Rubbing and scratching it ever so slightly as you both became impossibly closer.

You broke away before your body signaled more to him, “Phil,” searching his exquisite eyes, taking in every freckle, and dimple he had.

“Phil… what are we doing here?”

“ _Uhmm_ … I don’t know what you mean by that honey.” his eyebrows moved inward.

“I mean, what is this? What is it you want from me?” you rubbed the expanse of his chest, as his eyes went from lust hazed, to puzzled.

“I just want you, butterfly,” he moved back in for another kiss, but your index finger stopped his destination.

“Are you positive? Because believe it or not, I’ve heard this bullshit from men before,” you peered into his eyes for more justification of what he’d just told you, “I don’t want to just see you this one time, and then nothing… I mean… I am…”

You trailed off, getting lost in his gaze, “I’m falling for you, Flip.”

He stilled on top of you, taking in what you had just spoken to him. The more he stared, the more you figured he wasn’t feeling the same way.

“You not saying anything isn’t helping,” you tried to move him off of you, tearing up in the process.

“Hey… Hey!” he gripped your shoulders, wiping the tear that had fallen from your face, “Y/N, you didn’t even let me talk. Don’t just assume and walk away like that.”

You looked back up at him, his hands moving back up to either side of your cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over the sides of them, “I don’t want anyone else. Truly, I don’t.”

He stared into your eyes, hoping to calm the storm brewing in them, “There’s no one else in this world that I have ever thought of more than you, Y/N. You are… well like I said on the phone, you’re somethin’ else.”

He giggled to lighten the mood slightly, “You’re someone I need to have in my life… I’m not planning on giving that something up any time soon. And I frankly don’t want to,” he asserted.

You gripped his strong forearms, the tears building up even more, “I wanna know you more too, Phil. I think you’re so special. I can’t put my finger on it, but you’re somethin’ else too, cowboy,” laughing as the storm broke out in your eyes. His toothy grin only prolonging the waves pouring out of them.

He moved into your lips once again, this time capturing them in a passioned trance. His hands moving down the expanse of your back, caressing the soft skin and ending around your hips, pulling you closer to him. Your touch moving to circle his strong neck, gripping him as tightly as your arms could muster, the kiss deepening as you both explored each other.

“If it’s any consolation,” he broke off kissing and licking your ear, “I’m falling for you too, butterfly.”

You broke out in a smile as his lips trailed down through your neck again, finding their way to your clothed breasts.

“Well,” you whispered into his hair, scratching his scalp, “I’m so glad to hear that, Phil.”

He blew hot breath over your covered nipples, making them stand at attention. His hands moved from your hips to your bow tie on your bikini top, “can this come off now? I’ve been dying to taste these gorgeous tits of yours.”

He continued to kiss along the seam of the triangle covering your peaks until you gave him the all-clear, “Please, baby,” you pleaded into the mountain air.

He hummed into your sternum, his hands making easy work of your tie as the garment fell into the pool beneath you. He stood back to admire your perfection in the evening light, his eyes hungrily needing more of you.

“You like what you see, cowboy?” you moved your fingers to cup both boobs and circling your areolas, eliciting a sinful little moan from your lips. His eyes grew wider as he took in the scene of you making yourself fall apart. The tent in his swim trunks even more noticeable than before.

“You like it when I stare you down like this, huh, butterfly?” he gripped his clothed erection, hoping the friction of his hand would help keep it down for a few more minutes to savor your little show.

“I love it when you do that, cowboy, it makes me weak,” you whined out, pinching at your peaks feeling more than just the wetness from the water on your bottoms. You opened your eyes to see him palming at his large member through his shorts, your legs crossing even more at the sight.

“Oh, Phil, baby, do need some help with that?” you took your hands from your boobs, moving to kneel in the water level with his hips.

Looking up with pleading eyes, you moved fingers to the waistband of his trunks, tugging slightly as a sign to let you pull them down.

“Can I?” you begged, salivating at the thought of his cock down your throat.

He stared down at you pleading on your knees like a whore, taking in the moment like it was a dream.

“Take ‘em off,” he groaned down to you, watching your delicate hands slide them down his legs. His cock springing to life, slapping your chin as it stood at attention. Your eyes gazed at the thickness and length of it. The angry veins running down and around it. The way it pulsed with need as his heavy balls twitched from the bite of the cold air. A long bead of precum dripping out his slit. You swallowed back the drool threatening to pour out at the scene before you. Not that you were shocked Flip was large, you just didn’t expect him to be as big as what was before you now. His weeping head begged for your mouth to take it in as it throbbed before you.

“You scared of it, honey?” his hands moving down to weave into your locks.

“Not at all, baby,” you pecked little kisses on his tip, eliciting bobbing and groaning from your mountain man.

“Don’t tease me, butterfly,” he growled, his grip tightening on your head, causing another moan to escape from your lips. You leveled yourself on his dripping head, taking it in like the champ you were.

He thrust in, causing you to gag on his large length, growling as he white-knuckled the sides of your head.

“You like taking my cock, honey?” he gasped out, “I love having your gorgeous face choke on my big ass dick.”

Your jaw slacked even more as he penetrated your throat, causing your eyes to roll back in your head for the millionth time it seemed. You let out a demonic moan as he fucked the ever-loving shit out of your face.

“You gonna be my little cumbucket?” his eyes raked over your figure taking him in, “This is my fuckin’ throat.”

You gripped his manly thighs as he gored your windpipe, wailing into his every motion. Causing his dick to harden up and twitch on your uvula. Spit and tears rolling down your cheeks and chin the more he pumped his veiny cock into your mouth.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he yelled into the crisp air, “I-I’m gonna…”

His thrusts became more erratic as he pumped his warm seed into your gaping larynx. Feeling his heat spread through your esophagus down to your stomach. He let go of your head, kneeling to your level as he came down from his throne.

“You okay, butterfly?” he stroked your cheeks again, his eyes still blown back from the climax. Your fucked face dripping saliva, showing him your clean tongue in submission with a shit-eating grin to follow.

“That’s my good lil’ girl,” he smiled kissing your forehead, “you take me so well, holy shit.”

Looking into your wanting eyes, “only for you, cowboy,” you whispered into his lips again, making him take his leftover juices and spit in your mouth.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you,” he whispered into your lips, “if you’ll let me, honey.”

Still petting your face, reading your every emotion. You nodded into his forehead and pecked his lips in bliss.

“Can we stay the night here?” you gasped out, “Please, Phil?”

He smiled into your lips, the steam rising from the heat of your bodies meshing and the hot pool surrounding you, “Of course we can butterfly. I’d love nothing more.”

The remainder of the evening was spent in each other’s embrace, caressing and kissing every portion of the exposed skin, looking into each other’s eyes as you spoke soberly about your lives.

He pulled you closer as you talked about your parents, school, hopes, and dreams absorbing every single word you spoke, listening intently as you pored your very soul to him. He spoke very rarely, only wanting to know your thoughts and concerns about the world. Of course, you tried to get him in on the conversation, but he only retorted with ‘I don’t wanna listen to anything but your gorgeous voice and the waterfall,’ which of course made you melt.

He was so considerate, hanging on your every word whether he agreed with it or not. He was entranced by you, caressing your skin, smelling in every odor you emitted including the mountain air. After a few hours of soaking, the darkness set in.

“We should get set up if we’re gonna stay here, butterfly,” lifting he head from your chest as you guys had relaxed listening to the nature surrounding you.

“Ya, I’m gettin’ all pruny anyways,” you teased, kissing his cheek and hopping out of the pool, shivering as you grabbed a blanket he’d laid out.

He packed up the other effects strewn across the rocks and noticed your shivering figure after he’d picked the duffle bag up from the ground.

“Oh, butterfly, come here,” he extended his arms to envelope you in his warmth. Kissing your forehead as he shushed your shivers away, “let’s get across the river and I’ll set up camp for us.”

He scooped you up in the blanket along with the bag and strong-man carried you across the roaring waves to the truck parked across the river.

Setting you down on the truck bed, you watched him raise the two-person tent, roll out blankets, and pillows with little to no effort. All the while, you were covered in his fleece blanket, still adorning your wet bottoms, completely topless.

“Okay honey,” he showed his eager face out of the illuminated tent, “I think we’re ready to rock-n-roll.”

You hopped off the tailgate, running into the warmth of the tent, and revealed your half nakedness to him. He rustled in glancing at your figure in candlelight.

“Jesus, butterfly,” he huffed.

“I need you so badly, Phil,” you turned around lowering your bottoms, exposing your wet needy cunt to him. He got on his hands and knees, crawling towards your exposed pussy.

Licking a stripe from stem to stern causing you to shudder, “god baby, fuck me,” moving your body in rhythm with his depressions. He hummed into your sopping cunt, tasting your sweet need for him, his large bulge growing in his jeans for the second time.

He gripped your hips, pulling your throbbing clit into a French kiss, spurring on your climax. Moving your body into him, beginning to twitch at the stimulation his pillowed lips were giving you. He suddenly pulled off, and you jerked your head around, fuming at the loss of contact.

“What the fuck, cowboy!” you hissed, fire brewing in your eyes.

“This delicious pussy is gonna cum on my cock and my cock only,” he pushed you down onto the mountain of pillows, caging you in his body as he worshipped your naked body with kisses.

He sat up and took his t-shirt off, followed by his jeans, exposing his painfully hard length. Pumping it in his hand, he looked up at your lust-blown body before him, taking in the moment as best he could.

“You look so perfect,” he stammered out, rearing his tip at your dripping cunt, “So. Fuckable.”

He moved his dick into your entrance, pushing all the way to your empty womb. Admiring the melody that escaped your pouted lips as he penetrated your tight pussy.

“Fuck me,” he groaned, “you’re so fuckin’ tight Y/N.” He stilled for a moment savoring your gyrations on his fat cock.

“Move, Phil!” you screamed into the forest. He laughed as he picked up the pace, meeting your gestures. The slapping of skin overpowering the river nearby, and the crickets chirping into the night. He stretched you out the more he punctured your sweet channel, hitting that spot with every gyration.

“Phil, fuck I-I’m gonna c-cummmm,” you wailed out into the darkness, screaming as the pain-pleasure threshold broke through to your orgasm. Pussy clenching his length for everything you had, like a Chinese finger-trap.

“Yes, butterfly, cocoon me in your pussy gorgeous,” he spurred on the pleasure thrusting more into your climax. His movements becoming more erratic the more you clenched in on him. His hot and sticky spend coating your walls with his veneer, he let out an Earth-shattering moan, no doubt awakening the dead in the process. He stilled himself on you, coming out of his haze, and your overstimulation overshadowing your judgment.

You both looked into each other, smiling and sweating in post-coital pleasure. He removed his softened penis from your gaping hole, watching the mixture ooze from your cunt. Laying on his side, he pulled you into a chokehold-like embrace, letting the sleeping bag he’d laid out envelope you in warmth.

“Thank you,” he whispered, kissing your ear.

“For what,” reaching for his large hands caressing your stomach.

“For letting me get to know you, butterfly,” he mumbled, “I never want to stop.”

You smiled pulling yourself under the covers as he tightened his grip on you, slipping into a peaceful slumber. The last thing you recalled was his sweet snores and the babbling river lulling the both of you into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all liked it! thank you so much for liking and following this story!🖤


	6. Lover Man

_(6 months later)_

“Y/N?!” Patrice clapped in you and Flip’s connected faces across the booth at the bar.

 _“Hmmm?”_ you let go of his suction, lips puckered in a swollen pout, “what girl? I’m slightly busy here!”

She giggled standing with her hands on her hips, “Do you want another drink? I’ve been tryin’ to get y’all’s attention for the last five fuckin’ minutes!”

“Oh,” you wiped the lipgloss from Flip’s mustache, which proved difficult as he tried to take your cute little fingers in his mouth, attempting to move your chin back towards his direction, “Jesus, baby, hold on I’m tryin’ to answer her!”

“We don’t need more to drink, Patrice,” Flip glanced over in her direction a moment, and then returned to kiss into your exposed neck, licking the fading hickeys he’d given you the night before.

“I’m sorry girl,” you lifted his head from its spot, giving him the stink eye, “what my sweet man meant to say was, ‘we don’t need anything at the moment, but thank you for offering’.”

He nodded with your hands caressing his cheeks, as his large ones moved up and down the expanse of your luscious body.

Patrice rolled her eyes and huffed off to find Ron while both of you resumed your make-out session. You moved your hands into his locks, tugging at them slightly when he let a blissful moan into your throat.

“God, I love you, Y/N,” he praised leaving kisses along your jawline, rubbing his hands all over your body, completely worshipping you in front of the crowd at the club.

“I love you too, Phil,” you whispered into his forehead, kissing it as he moved down into your cleavage.

“Hey! Lovebirds!” Ron shouted from across the way. This time Flip looked up from his cozy little spot in your chest, annoyed at another intrusion.

“Fuckin’ what, rookie?!” He peeked over your shoulder, kissing it and grasping your ass cheeks. You looked over your shoulder towards them too, questioning the distraction.

“Y’all wanna go on a lil’ trip somewhere this coming weekend?” He raised his eyebrows, trying to get his buddy to bite at the chance of a road trip.

“Where?” Flip backed up pulling a cigarette from his pocket to which you got out the lighter and ignited it for him, inhaling his manly scent along with the nicotine you’d grown to love. You instinctively rubbed his chest, causing him to moan out as he exhaled a smoke ring, throwing his head back and running his hand through his messed up hair.

“Bethel, New York partner!” He beamed his crisp white smile towards you both, and Flip immediately questioned his motives.

“What the fuck? Where is that? And why?” he took another drag from his Camel and you stroked his hair, twirling little strands in your fingers.

“Woodstock, brother!” He started to dance which prompted Patrice to grind upon him.

You instantly lit up at the name. You had heard about this big music festival coming up across the states and so badly wanted to hear all of your favorites live for once in your life. You whipped your head to face your mountain man, causing him to jump and grip you at the hips, cigarette still between his lips.

“Baby!” you shook his shoulders, _“We. Have. To. Go!”_ Your giddiness shocking him as he stilled you on his lap. Your gyrations were causing more than just your excitement. The friction between your heat and his thigh tented his jeans just a little more than when you’d both been making out not a few minutes prior.

“Hold on, butterfly!” he brought you down to Earth, giggling at your sweet smile.

“Please baby?” You pouted, making your eyes go wide, batting your eyelashes, and to top it all off, pushed your arms together to deepen your cleavage exposed to him.

“Please?” starting to purposely tear up.

“Oh fuck me,” he growled taking the cigarette from his mouth and rubbing his temples, “O-okay honey. W-we can go,” sighing and taking in another long drag.

You lost it, bouncing your perfect tits on his lap, grabbing his face and pulling it into another searing kiss, “Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you, baby! I love you so much!” smothering him in more spit and lipgloss.

“Okay!” He stilled your crazed face, _“Calm down.”_

You leveled yourself down to his calmness and kissed him with less tenacity. Rolling your tongues together and enveloping your arms in between each other.

“I’d go anywhere as long as it was with you,” whispering in between the sucking sounds, causing you to smile while his tongue played with your pearly white teeth.

“I know I say it a lot, but I love you so much cowboy,” your eyes meeting the amber and golden waves in his irises, entrancing you.

He smirked and huffed at your words, smoothing his mammoth hands along the expanse of your curved backside, “you only say it a thousand times a day… but so do I, so, we’re even honey!”

Suddenly grabbing your sides, teasing them with his large hands, “Flip! Fuck stop it!” you break out in a fit of giggles and slaps. Trying to pry his iron grip from your aching midsection, “please baby, oh my god! I’m gonna punch you!” simultaneously laughing and sobbing as he didn’t relent.

“You wouldn’t punch me, butterfly!” he marveled at your bouncing tits in front of him, only spurring on his tickles. He was right, you wouldn’t hurt a goddamn fly, but the pain was excruciating, and he knew it too. After a few seconds, he let his grip loosen, and your breaths became more even. Hair an absolute mess, mouth pursed wide open, exhaling at the relief. You gripped his shoulders, grounding yourself back on his large lap, eyes shut to try and center yourself as he rubbed up and down your sides, this time in a more endearing manner.

You paused to give him what you deemed as your ‘death glare’ to which Flip always said was ‘super cute’ when you tried your best to be angry at him.

He broke out in a chuckle bearing his gorgeous toothy smile and bringing your lips back to his in a desperate open mouth kiss. The rest of the bar fading into a fog as the both of you melted into each other.

“You think you can just do whatever you want to me huh, cowboy?” you brushed a fallen strand from his forehead, gazing at his lovestruck face.

His eyes turned from soft to devious, “well I don’t hear ya complain when I do, honey,” his tone lowered as he whispered the pet name to you. You felt an instant tingle up your spine as the name left his lips. Even though he’d called you those kinds of names for months, you never could get used to those golden eyes and that deepened honeyed voice whisper them in your ear.

“You wanna get outta here?” he pleaded up to your blissed-out face, then lowering back into your panting chest, leaving light kisses on your peaks.

“Y-yes,” you gasped out, “I can’t wait anymore, baby. I fuckin’ need you,” pulling his large head from your cleavage, noticed his pupils dilate at your wanton words.

“Oh?” he smirked, taking in your desperation, “is my lil’ whore being impatient?” he gripped your hip bones, seating him closer to his growing bulge.

You moved your hands onto his thick chest, rubbing the flannel, the friction almost causing a fire to start on his pectorals, “use your fuckin’ words, butterfly, or I’ll get up and finish myself off in the bathroom without ya,” pulling your bottom lip into a cagelike suction.

“Fuck, Phil!” you groaned out just loud enough for him to hear, “I want you to split my ass in half, please!”

“That’s my good girl,” breaking from the vacuum to reveal an already bruising lip on your face, “meet me in the bathroom, two minutes, butterfly.”

Getting up on wobbling heels, you stammered your way to the restrooms, looking drunker than you were in the process. Flip followed behind you, grabbing your arm after the second time you tripped over your platforms, “you good, honey?” he knew exactly what he’d done.

You grunted, pushing his chest as you both came to the bathroom door. Both of you entered, and he locked the door before caging himself on top of you. The sink at your back, and your mountain man towering over your front.

“You desperate lil’ slut,” he sucked a large bruise onto your speeding up pulse, “can’t even wait until we get home for me to fuck you into next week.”

He moved to take your top off, revealing your lacey bra, “fuck, these tits are gonna be the death of me, butterfly,” taking both in his hands, you arched your back and wailed into his touch.

“Look at you,” he marveled, “haven’t even touched you and you’re already fallin’ to pieces.”

“Please baby,” you whined, as he snaked his hand around to unclasp your restraints, baring your perfectly plush tits to him.

“Such a good girl,” he whispered, taking the naked melons in his hands, twisting the nipples to get more moans from you.

He moved his face onto one bud, sucking it until it was purple, then slapping it and moving to the next one to do the same. Moving back to admire his artwork and your unraveling before him.

“So fuckin’ beautiful, butterfly,” eyes blown completely out in lust, “these tits are mine.”

He moved his hands down to your clothes hips, tugging at the fabric of your miniskirt. He latched his mouth back onto yours, moving one paw from your pelvis to under your garment, revealing your bare folds to him.

He smirked into your lips, “uh-oh,” rubbing up and down your wet folds, “my good girl suddenly isn’t that good anymore is she?” shoving one huge finger into your entrance, causing another wail to escape.

“Slut,” he devilishly grinned, watching your face conjure up gasps as he fucked you with one digit, “comin’ in this seedy bar, miniskirt, and heels. You think that if you bent over to grab somethin’ that every single guy in this bar wouldn’t have looked at your wet pussy?”

He shoved another finger in, “I bet you wanted people to look, huh, baby?” taking in your gyrations on his hand. The only coherent thing coming out was more moans.

“Answer me,” he curled the fingers onto your walls, “use your words, slut!”

“Y-yes, Flip!” you cried out as he shoved another finger in.

“Fuckin’ knew it! Tryin’ to get me all jealous,” he mused, “little do these lil’ ass boys know, your pussy belongs to me.”

Just then, he moved his thick thumb to rub into your engorged clit, “say this perfect lil’ pussy is mine, Y/N. Tell them who you belong to!”

“Jesus, fuck Phil!” you screamed out, “it’s yours! My pussy is all yours, cowboy!”

He rubbed the circles closer and faster, “good lil’ slut,” your walls clenching his fingers in a death grip.

“Phil, c-can I-I c-cum?” you wailed out, mascara running down your face, “p-please?!”

Just then, he removed all stimulation from your throbbing mound, eliciting another whimper, “this pussy of mine is gonna come on my cock, and my cock only.”

He gripped your throat in one hand, undoing his zipper and belt in one swift motion. He sprung his cock free, pumping it in his hands, eyes never leaving yours as he watched your whimpers from the grip on your neck.

He shoved his large member in with one slick motion, watching your eyes cross as he skewered your pussy.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he let go of your pulsing throat, meeting his hands back at your hips, grabbing them in earnest as he thrust into your wetness, “so fuckin’ tight. No matter how many times I fuck you.”

You were beyond words at this point, gripping onto his shoulders, breaking the skin as your pent up orgasm was building back up. He felt your walls start to clench, as he set forth a bruising pace.

“You gonna be a good girl now?” he panted, dick knocking on your cervix in the best way, “cum on my cock like the good lil’ slut you are!”

With that, he moved his hand yet again to your throbbing clit, creating the largest amount of friction he could on it. The warmth in your spine exploded into a full-on blaze, your cunt releasing the tension in a euphoria that you’d been craving since entering the bar.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Y/N,” Flip growled, as your pussy fluttered around him, “I’m g-gonna.”

“Phil, baby, cum inside me,” you mewled coming out of your haze, “fill me the fuck up, honey.”

A few more erratic pumps and he released his swimmers into your darkened cave. With the warmth coating every nook and cranny, you felt absolutely stuffed.

“Shit, babe,” he panted out, removing his softening dick from your dripping hole. Still looking down at you, he scooped the excess making its way down your thighs, and stuffed it back into your overstimulated cunt, causing you to jump at the sensation.

“Try to keep that up there the rest of the night honey,” helping you down from the sink, grabbing your bra and discarded t-shirt, “I know you wouldn’t want to disappoint me.”

You clipped your bra back on and slid the shirt over it, “you know I’ll do my best, cowboy,” smirking and bending over the sink to fix your hair and makeup.

Slapping your ass as he unlocked the door, “I’ll check on it later honey,” he winked as he slid out to go get you both more drinks.

You pulled yourself together, and slipped out as well, walking back to the booth where he had planted himself.

“Come sit on my lap, butterfly,” he gestured creating the spot you’d come to know when a gathering occurred. There was something about perching yourself there on him, something powerful. You loved the possessive nature of it, especially when it came to other women glancing at your man.

Marking your territory as they desperately tried to picture themselves with him, their irritated gazes and upturned noses spurring on your power trip. You had never been one to put labels on relationships in the first place, hell, acting like you owned a man wasn’t in your wheelhouse, to begin with. But in the six months of magic, you two had shared, there was absolutely no way you’d veer off from those thoughts again. He was yours, and you were his. Plain and simple.

“You good honey?” your zoning out bringing Flip’s attention, “What? Oh, I’m fine,” patting his chest as he pulled you closer to him, lighting another cigarette.

“What were ya lookin’ at over there?” exhaling a cloud of smoke, “seemed like there was somethin’ interesting I was missin’ out on.”

“Oh… it’s nothing,” you brushed off your slight jealousy, “there was just a pair of eyes lookin’ in your direction that I didn’t like.”

“Oh, really?” he smirked, “did ya scare her off?”

“Phil,” grabbing his goatee, rubbing his chin underneath as he leaned into your cheek, kissing your soft skin.

“What?” he kissed again, “I only have eyes for you, butterfly. I don’t care about the other bitches around here. They aren’t you.”

Your eyes watered at the thought, “I know, cowboy,” you turned to him, trying to hide your tears welling up, “I just love you so much. There’s no one else I ever want to do this with.”

He smiled, wiping the corner of your eye with his thumb, “me too, butterfly, me fuckin’ too,” he whispered, kissing your lips in the softest possible way.

“I love you too,” breaking away, “more than you know,” running his hands along your thighs, gazing at your glistening eyes. He pulled you into a breathtaking hug, your chins on each other’s shoulders as you rubbed up and down his back and caressed his neck.

 _‘I’m gonna marry this fuckin’ girl,’_ he assured himself in his thoughts, conjuring up the best plan he could muster for their long weekend ahead.


	7. Purple Haze

_(Colorado Springs)_

“Ya all ready honey?” Flip loaded the last of the bags into the bed of the pick-up, “we’d better get a move on. I know Ron and Patrice are waitin’ for us,” pulling a cigarette out of his t-shirt sleeve and lighting it up before huffing a drag and releasing it as he saw you come to his feet.

“Yes, babe,” looking up into his golden gaze as he lowered himself onto your lips, the taste of cigarettes and pine filling your nostrils as he pecked and prodded on your face.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here,” you whispered to him, rubbing his chest as he wrapped one arm around you, the other keeping the lit cigarette out of the way. You reached up to him for one more round of tongue dancing, before a large smack on your exposed ass jostled you back to reality.

“Fuck Phil!” rubbing the bottom of your ass cheek hanging from your shorts, “now that’s gonna leave a mark!”

“That’s the fuckin’ point, butterfly,” he chuckled putting the filter back in his lips, opening the door for you to hop in the truck, “gotta make sure all these people in Ohio or wherever the fuck we’re going know you’re mine.”

Rolling your eyes, you limped into the cab, the sting from your ass radiating down your leg, “it’s New York jackass!” adjusting into the seat, “and I guess if ya don’t want these idiots there lookin’ at me ya better do something about it besides bruise my ass cheek!” winking and laughing as he shut the door, leaning into the open window.

He took a large drag and stubbed the cigarette out on the ground, exhaling away from you of course, and then glancing back into your waiting eyes, “well I’ll have to see what my idiot brain can come up with besides beatin’ that sweet ass all to hell,” leaning in to give you a few more kisses before running around to the driver’s side.

Looking in the back window of the truck at the crisp Colorado Springs mountains etching further and further away from your vision, bidding them a temporary ‘goodbye’. After daydreaming at the skyline, you turned to adjust in the cab of the truck, pulling your high waisted shorts over your midsection and putting your tits back where they should be in the cropped halter tank top you’d chosen to match your look. You reached down in your purse, grabbing some clear gloss, and your rounded sunglasses placing them on the bridge of your nose as you pulled the tiny mirror down from the roof of the truck. Opening it up to place more shimmer on your plush lips, puckering them to make the mixture coat your edges just perfectly, then popping the cap on and placing it in your lap to fix the rest of your face.

“Ya know it’s only me in here honey,” Flip’s low voice echoed over the radio, “no one else here to impress.”

He smirked after you’d turned your torso towards him, hulking figure adjusting the truck into gear as it entered the long highway to Bethel.

“I know that cowboy,” you stuck your tongue out, “I ain’t tryin’ to impress anyone… just wanna make sure I look halfway decent in case we stop anywhere. You know we have to document everything,” pulling your sunglasses down to take him in. The way his hair tousled at the slight breeze coming in through the truck, his dimples creasing and his lips wrapped around his trademark cigarette. He was just so handsome. You couldn’t even believe he was yours.

“Everything?” his tone pulled you out of the haze you’d been caught up in amongst the guitar solo to Hendrix wailing over the speakers in the truck.

“Yes, Phil,” bending down to grab the camera out of your purse, “everything,” lifting it to take a picture of him driving. Upon noticing you from his peripherals, he lifted his right hand to flip the camera off in true Zimmerman fashion.

“Jesus fuck,” you shouted too late, “you just had to huh?” chuckling as the polaroid fell onto the seat.

“Yep!” he smirked, even more, adjusting the radio to make sure the vocals came through clearly over the sounds of the engine running. You huffed as the photo magically emerged from the blank sheet, exposing the finger and your annoyance all in one.

___________

_(Indianapolis, Indiana)_

“Holy fuck I need a beer,” Flip groaned out of the car, stretching his long limbs, taking the hundredth cigarette from his sleeve, and igniting it to envelope him in a coma of smokey relief.

“Same here Z,” Ron patted his buddy’s back as they followed the girls into the restaurant, all of them completely exhausted from the stopping and going for hours upon hours.

They were all seated promptly by a perky little waitress who couldn’t keep her eyes to herself as Flip ordered a round of Coors for the table. The beers came quick and cold as the four of you downed them in a few sips, ordering another round minutes after the wandering eyed girl had dropped them off at the table.

Flip put his arm around you as you both listened to Patrice and Ron argue about directions, the map laid out between them as they drew lines upon lines over the cities and parks dotting the way to your destination.

“You okay honey?” pulling you in as he kissed your forehead, “you look exhausted,” pushing strands of loose hair as you laid your heavy head on his crook.

“I’m so tired,” you huffed, “I don’t want to sleep in that truck one more night,” gripping his hand as it slid up your leg.

“I know,” he laughed back, kissing your head again, “I second that. I’ll see if the bickering school girls wanna get a hotel for the night,” he lifted his head from you, glancing over to the ‘happy couple’ before you.

“Hey!” he snapped as they turned from their intense stares, “you both need to calm the fuck down first of all,” he gestured mainly to Ron, giving him the stink eye.

“Second of all, Y/N and I are so fuckin’ tired of being cramped up in the truck,” he moved to grab a filter again, “so we’re gonna bunk in a hotel for the night. I suggest y’all do the same if ya haven’t killed each other in the restaurant by then,” letting out a puff of smoke and sipping his beer as he rubbed the side of your arm noticing you snuggle into him even more.

Ron and Patrice both looked at each other, “ya know what, yeah,” he said matter of factly, “We all just need some good sleep before the weekend,” he rubbed Patrice’s knee, “whatcha say baby doll? Let’s get a room!”

You chuckled seeing Patrice’s face beam, “I think she’s all for it, Ron,” you answered, glancing up at your man, tickling his goatee as he exhaled the last of his Camel. He looked down, pulling you into an awkward kiss of sorts before pulling away at the sound of the waitress’s voice.

___________

“Holy shit I’m full,” you leaned back, taking a deep breath as you settled yourself from your steak.

Flip glanced over after downing his third beer, “not yet you’re not honey,” whispering low and baritone so Ron and Patrice couldn’t make out the words as if they were even listening in the first place.

“Excuse me Mr. Zimmerman?” glancing over as he set his empty bottle down, “you wanna run that by me again?”

“You heard me, butterfly,” he winked as you crossed your legs, your nipples peeking under your crop top.

Flip looked over the booth, “can we have the check please?” the waitress practically galloped over to him as she sheepishly handed him the check.

“Thank you,” he smiled kindly to her. You could tell she was ogling at him the entire night, hanging on his every single word, making sure he was satisfied with everything including her. That prompted your possessive side to rear its ugly head once again. You knew Flip by now though, being sweet to women was part of his charm, he meant nothing by it. You glared at the girl handing the piece of paper to him, making sure to rub on his thigh as he filled out the portion for her to take to the cashier. Moving closer and closer, grazing his strong arms in the tight grey t-shirt he had worn, kissing on his neck just the way he liked it.

“Honey, I’m tryin’ to fill this out,” he stammered, bringing his other hand to cover yours on his arm, “hold on just a second.”

Signing his name to the end, “here ya go ma’am,” handing the receipt to her as she dropped her jaw at your forwardness, “thank you it was delicious,” he smiled, wrapping his now vacant arm around your shoulder as you still assaulted his neck with little glossed kisses, figuratively flipping off the girl gawking at him.

“Y-you’re so welcome, sir,” she scurried to go cash in the receipt, tail between her legs no doubt.

“Butterfly,” he groaned out as your hand wandered to his growing bulge in his jeans, “Behave.”

The words rang through your cunt like a bell, you stopped your ministrations, lifting your doe eyes to his, as he bore holes in them.

“What on Earth was I possibly doing wrong, detective?” biting your lip as you pulsated on his hardening cock under the table, “I was just bein’ a good girl and… marking my territory a lil’ bit. That’s all,” batting your eyelashes as his lips went into a classic pout.

“Ron,” he looked over to interrupt their makeout session, “we’ll see you kids in the morning,” pushing you out of the booth and lifting you over his shoulder out of the establishment.

“Phil!” you screamed, “Put me the fuck down! I just ate!”

He chuckled as the cooler air hit from coming outside, “after that little stunt honey, you don’t get any say the rest of the fuckin’ night.”

You huffed out, “well if you want me to puke my dinner up on your back then be my fuckin’ guest,” chuckling as he stopped dead in his tracks, setting you down with the most ease.

“Thank you,” turning around to grab your duffle bag from the truck, to which he swatted your hand away.

“I got them, honey,” he pecked a kiss on your cheek, “why don’t ya go in and get us a room real quick, I’ll follow you in after I have another smoke,” pulling his wallet out to hand you some cash to cover the stay.

“No problem, cowboy,” putting the money in your cleavage.

“Now I know you ain’t tryin’ to be a bad girl right now, huh, butterfly?” he stared at the cash popping out of your bosom, lighting his filter.

“Well,” you pushed your tits even more together, “I guess I just feel like bein’ naughty at the moment?” heading for the door of the hotel.

“I love you, Phil,” opening the lobby door as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

“I love you most, Y/N,” he yelled, watching you go into the room, waltzing up to the counter as you cheerfully asked for a room, waited, paid, and got the key. You walked out and towards your mountain man, his stare only making your pussy clench more.

Dangling the key in front of him, “room 102,” gesturing to the lower level over on the right-hand side.

“Lead the way, butterfly,” picking up the bags as he watched you sway toward the doorway, unlocking the room.

“Well, this ain’t half bad,” he dropped the bags, admiring the size of the suite, “beats the fuckin’ truck bed for sure!” he shut and locked the door as you drew the curtains on the windows.

“Anything is better than that damn truck babe!” you chuckled, turning around to see his chest as your eye level.

He wrenching your neck up to meet his icy stare, “now that we’re finally alone, I guess I need to punish you for bein’ a naughty little slut,” lowering himself to suck on your pulse.

“O-oh fuck,” lifting your hands to mess his perfectly feathered hair, “I-I’m such a naughty girl, I-I need to be punished,” moaning at his mouth congealing the blood to form the prettiest chorus of bruises along your plane.

He lifted his head to gaze at his work, “take off your fuckin’ top,” hair matted in all sort of ways as he removed his shirt and jeans, leaving him only in his black briefs, cock begging to be released. You removed your skimpy little top, and shorts, bearing nothing but the lingerie you’d been hiding underneath.

“Mother fuck,” his eyes going wide at you clad in the sexiest set he’d ever laid eyes on, “you’ve been wearin’ that shit all day?” completely dumbfounded and irritated by the fact that he could have seen you in it so much sooner.

“You like it babe?” doing a spin around exposing the changing handprint from the ass slap from hell, and the various love marks he’d given you days prior.

“I-I fuckin’ love it,” he wrapped his large hands around the cups of your tits, rubbing and massaging them just the way you liked it.

“All for you, Phil,” moaning his name as he lowered to his knees, stuffing his face in between your luscious boobs. Sucking little marks along the inner parts of your cleavage, kissing down your stomach, and rubbing his nose on the little embroidered butterfly above your precious pussy.

“You smell so fuckin’ good honey,” he nuzzled at the top of your mound, kissing the fabric, and rubbing his large hands on the curves of your ass.

“I still have to punish ya though,” he whispered over the chorus of your moans and the intense head rub he was receiving. He lifted himself to his full height again, this time gripping your throat with one hand, feeling your pulse change as he did.

“This lil’ outfit isn’t gonna distract me from what ya did tonight, slut,” growling as you rolled your eyes back in your skull over his honeyed voice.

“What are ya gonna do to me, cowboy?” begging for any kind of brutality he was about to lay on you, the wetness pooling out of your thong.

“You’re gonna assume the position on the bed like the good girl I know you can be,” he let go to watch you crawl on the mattress, ass high up in the air, face in the sheets, and hands behind your back. He moved over to marvel at you obeying his commands.

“Such a good little whore,” rubbing your cheeks as he dragged a pair of cuffs out of his jean pocket on the floor, clasping them on your delicate wrists.

“U-Uhmm,” you moaned out, the arousal sopping your little black thong, glistening in front of him to notice out of the corner of his eye.

“That must feel good huh, butterfly?” he smirked, running a finger under your panties, gathering the slick from them, “look at you, so fuckin’ wet over a pair of cuffs. You really are a fuckin’ slut huh?”

You nodded into the bed, seemingly not the answer Flip was looking for as he landed a hard smack on your left cheek, “answer me with your words naughty girl! Or you won’t cum the rest of the night!”

“Y-yes Phil! I-I love being cuffed by you!” screaming as a second smack landed on the right cheek over your fresh bruises.  
“Good girl, Y/N,” he smoothed the aching skin, “now I’m gonna do this a few more times honey, and I want ya to keep count. You understand me?”

“Y-yes babe,” tears coating the top sheet of the bed.

“Good girl,” reeling his strong hand back to pound another round of cheek slapping.

“T-three!” you wailed out, “F-four!”

Smoothing his hands over his work again, pulling his impossibly hard cock from his briefs, “one more round honey, then I might let ya cum.”

Bending yourself to arch your back even more to his touch, landing a smack on the ass again, promptly followed by a sizzling one on your aching pussy.

“M-mother fuck!” you gripped the skin on your lower back, scratching until it bled as the vibrations from the hits electrocuted your body. Flip yanked your thong to the side, exposing your dripping cunt to him, grabbing another finger full of your spend and rubbing it on his leaking cock.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you naughty little slut,” lining his cock up with your hole, “the people in this hotel are gonna think I’m hurtin’ ya!” sheathing himself to pound to your cervix immediately.

Both of you screaming obscenities as your pussy pulsed on his thick, veiny cock. He stilled inside you, not moving a single muscle as he listened to your cries get louder and louder.

“Fucking move Phil!” having your hips in a death grip as he felt your walls flutter around his length, “fucking please babe!”

Crying and scratching at the fresh wounds on your back, “beg for it whore,” he gritted out, eyes wide as he drank in your screams.

“G-god d-dammit Phil! Please I need to cum!” sobbing at this point as you felt his grip loosen on your hips, the sensation of his cock moving out of your entrance.

“G-good girl,” watching his dick glisten as he pulled out of your pussy, only to shove it back in with equal fervor as the first, causing another series of moans to emit from the both of you.

He picked up his pace, gripping your hips harder again, railing you into the mattress for all he had. The headboard knocking on the neighboring wall as he pushed deeper and deeper into your guts.

“S-such a good girl,” picking up his pace even more as your walls pulsated him, “you wanna cum?” glancing back to see his sweat sheened muscles tense as he railed into you.

“F-fuck yes I do!” your eyes meeting his animalistic gaze, causing him to rut into you even further, “m-make me c-cum all over your big cock cowboy!”

He lowered his head, picking up the pace once more, lifting his hand to meet your engorged clit, rubbing circles as fast as he could to get you to release on him.

“Come on, butterfly,” he coaxed, “cum all over me!” the sentence immediately causing the shivers to run up your spine as you released your spend on him with full force.

“Mother of G-,” you choked out as he brought his hand back to your hip, thrusting into your orgasm as he chased his own.

“Holy f-fuckin h-,” he grunted, releasing his spend after a few more pumps into your sopping hole. You both stilled in position, moisture covered and panting at the job you’d both accomplished.

Moving after a few moments to remove the cuffs from your wrists, rubbing soft touches over the scrapes he’d caused in the process. Pulling his softening dick out of your pussy, enjoying the view as the shared spend seeped from it. He pulled the leakage from your inner thigh, keeping it on his index and middle finger as he turned you on your back.

“Open up,” demanding as he brought his digits to your half bitten lips, watching as you sucked the mixture clean.

“Such a good girl, Y/N,” smiling as he removed his fingers, lowering himself over you to envelope your lips with his.

“Like I said,” whispering in between kisses, “it’s all for you, Flip,” gripping the back of his head to shove your tongue down his throat.

He chuckled, “how did I get so damn lucky?” pulling back to move the sweaty locks from your brow.

“I ask myself that same question babe,” chuckling back as you did the same to his face, admiring his amber eyes in the dull light of the hotel room.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing you with the lightest effort, rubbing your sore wrists as he pulled you to him on the edge of the bed.

“I love you most,” whispering back as you melted into his body admiring the musky scent he emitted.  
“We really should get some sleep honey,” he patted your thigh as he moved you back off of him, “I think we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” getting up to find some sweats and your PJs among the duffel bags.

You yawned as he tossed your slip to you, “thank you, babe,” putting the silken dress over your naked body and opening the hotel bed to slide in and get comfortable. Flip put on some grey sweats and grabbed the last smoke of the night to head out into the Indiana air.

He inhaled the sweet nicotine, taking a deep breath as it left his lungs. Looking out into the darkness, the only light coming from the illuminated diner sign and the hotel fluorescent lighting. He gripped the filter between his teeth, fumbling in his pocket for the little velvet box that was inside.

Taking it out, he opened the clamshell to reveal the ring he’d picked out just for you. Admiring the way it shined in the awful lighting, turning it every which way to make sure it was perfect for you. The pit in his stomach formed as it had the second he picked the ring up from the store that last week.

He had so many what if’s going through his mind. ‘What if she doesn’t like it at all? What if she decides she hates me tomorrow? What if she doesn’t want to marry me?’

The bile forming only growing as these anxious thoughts circled his brain. What if she doesn’t like the way I propose to her and she says no? What if I choke up and forget to ask her the right way and she doesn’t understand so she says no anyway?

In all the years he had been a detective he’d never felt this nervous to ask a simple question. Sure reaming perps and drug dealers was a piece of cake, but asking the woman he loved to marry him? He would rather be on trial.

After he finished his Camel, he stared at the box for a few more seconds, then closing it to shove it back in his pocket.

 _‘She loves you, dummy,’_ he assured himself, _‘just go in and lay it out for her. She’s a simple woman for God’s sake.’_

Taking a deep breath, straightening his back and opening the door, “Y/N?” he whispered into the room, “Y/N? You awake honey?”

Padding over to the side of the bed to see your sleeping form before him, illuminated by the light. His heart melted at you clutching the covers, your hair spread all over the pillow, a small snore leaving your nose. He lowered himself to your face, pushing the loose hair behind your ear, tearing up at the perfection in front of him.

He leaned in, kissing your pristine cheek, causing you to rustle slightly and sigh in dreamland pleasure.

“I love you, butterfly,” pecking your cheek once again, getting up from the spot and clicking the lamp off.

He snuck into the bed, enveloping his large body in the covers, moving to spoon you from behind. Wrapping his large arm around you, kissing the back of your head, and snuggling as close as possible to you. Letting out a large sigh as he let the sweet sound of your breath whisk him to sleep.

 _‘There’s always tomorrow Phil,’_ he said to himself as he inhaled the sweet peony scent of your perfume, _‘you’ll know when the time is right.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry this has taken so long to put out! school has been crazy! i hope you love it though!🖤


	8. Day One

_(August 15th about 2:45 PM, 1969 in Bethel, NY)_

Dust clouded around the truck as Flip dodged the thousands of people trying to find parking in what looked like a giant grass and mud meadow. You gazed out at the hoards of young and old people, taking in the outfits choices or lack thereof and the permanent smiles dotting their faces as they waited for the first act to come on the main stage of the festival. Fidgeting in your seat as Flip finally found a space next to Patrice and Ron, you hopped out the second it was in park, stretching your aching legs as you inhaled the sweet scent of Bethel which was nothing short of a cloud of dust and weed.

You adjusted your sunglasses, the outfit you decided to wear leaving not much to the imagination as you fixed your pants from being bunched up in the truck, and tucking your tits back in their place under the fabric.

The boys had gotten straight to work upon exiting the vehicles, setting up the tents you’d be sleeping in, and undoing sleeping bags. You and Patrice stood there, leaned up against the truck, lighting a joint you’d both rolled up, and inhaling the sweet release as it coated your lungs.

“Would ya just look at them,” Patrice exhaled a puff, handing you the filter as you brought it to your plush lips, “they are somethin’ else, huh?” she bumped your ass with hers, causing a giggle to erupt under your hazed expression.

“They certainly are,” you agreed, inhaling a small hit, gazing at the glistening muscles of your mountain man unpacking all he could get his hands on. The white t-shirt he’d put on that morning outlining his sweat covered tits, while his raven hair glimmered in the hot August sun. Everything about him was manly. His jeans hugging every curve on his legs and ass, his forearms and biceps flexing with every movement he made, his face furrowing in concentration as he set up your home for the weekend.

You loved him for all of it. Loved him more than you could even express at that moment. You were so grateful to him for not only stepping out of his comfort zone and driving with you here, but putting away his grievances about it, and simply enjoying the company you two shared. He was your best friend, and you were his, and thinking about spending a weekend like this with someone other than him was absolutely out of the question.

“Fuckin’ finally!” he chimed, making you jolt, “Jesus Christ it’s hotter than hell out here!” lumbering towards you, the sweat beading off his forehead.

“Well, then why don’t ya lose the shirt, cowboy?” handing the joint back to Patrice and Ron, “I’m sure no one would mind if ya showed off what I get to see every night?” rubbing his hulking chest, as you looked up into his swirled chocolate eyes.

“You just wanna show me off, huh, butterfly?” dimples denting his cheeks as he lowered down to kiss your lips. Tongues dancing with one another as he tasted the cherry lip gloss from your perfect mouth.

“Mhmm,” he moaned as you lifted his shirt from his back, removing it over his head and then proceeding to wipe his forehead with the fabric before tossing it into the tent. A chorus of hoots and hollers from Ron and some nosy strangers penetrated the white noise coming from the crowd, as he lifted to spin you around and kiss you even more deeply than seconds before.

“I love you, honey,” he whispered, slowly lowering you to the Earth, “with all my heart,” pecking your lips as you smiled into them.

“And I love you, Phil,” whispering back, rubbing his pants pockets, brushing what you thought was his bulge growing at your movements.

“Oh someone’s happy to see me,” you chuckled, trying to palm the object, causing Flip to immediately bat your hand away.

“What the hell was that for?” furrowing your brows as he turned white from you gripping the box he’d been keeping for over a week in there.

“I-it’s nothing, honey,” he smirked, trying to get you to think of other things, “just my wallet,” gripping your hands in his as he kissed the knuckles on each.

“O-okay, cowboy,” giggling still, but slightly confused as to why he’d be so uptight about his wallet being caressed by your fingers.

Just then, the sweet guitar strums of From The Prison wafted through the entire sea of people, causing a wave of screams and cries as the lights came up for the beginning of the marathon.

_It’s the window of experience;_

_It’s the broken window pane;_

_It’s the hurt in the eye where the glass has glanced;_

_To be bothered once again_

_To be bothered once again_

Patrice and you glanced over at each other, moving closer as the music grew louder and louder, “girl, can you even believe we’re here right now?” gripping your hands like a vice as you both spun around to the beat of the guitar strums.

Glancing over your shoulder at Flip, who was clearly not enjoying the crooning, but looking at you, smiling from ear to ear at your complete euphoria as he lit a cigarette and popped a can of beer open.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now,” winking at him and answering Patrice as if this was all in your imagination.

_There's a high flyin' bird, flying way up in the sky,_

_And I wonder if she looks down, as she goes on by?_

_Well, she's flying so freely in the sky._

_Lord, look at me here,_

_I'm rooted like a tree here,_

_Got those sit-down,_

_Can't cry Oh Lord, gonna die blues._

_High Flyin’ Bird_ rang through your ears as you inhaled a joint with the group you’d found in the front row, singing along to the chorus as your eyes welled up with joyful tears.

Patrice standing right next to you in a lusted haze as she was encapsulated by the green smoke wafting through the crowd and the music from the main stand.

“You girls good?” hearing a familiar voice ring through the guitar solo, “Hey! Patrice baby, answer me! You both okay?” lazily glancing over at Ron, the both of you completely stoned off your gourds at this point in the day.

“We’re all good baby,” she crooned, flashing Ron a slow wink and a peace sign as he nodded and went back up to where Flip was standing, watching over you like the hawk he was. Beer cans were strewn all over his area as Ron and he finished off a thirty rack and the fifth pack of cigarettes since your arrival.

_Freedom, freedom_

_Freedom, freedom_

_Freedom, freedom_

_Freedom, freedom_

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_A long way from my home_

The sun had long begun to set on that hot afternoon, bringing with it storm clouds in its wake. The drum beats of his final encore, coaxing them into the crowd of thousands hypnotized by his vocals.

You spun around in the open air, free as a bird, inhaling the music like the dust gathering from the others dancing along with you.

“Holy fuckin’ shit,” you screamed into the air, “this is…” exhaling the bliss as you become more aware after the last verse was sung, screaming along with the crowd as he bowed on stage, thanking everyone for the peace and love that evening.

“Girl,” you felt Patrice tug at your forearm, “let’s head back up to get somethin’ to drink,” grabbing your cheeks, smushing them together as you both laughed hysterically into the cool evening air.

“You’re right,” you gasped, smacking your lips together as you chuckled, “I’m so fucking thirsty!” practically yanking her arm out of the socket as you galloped across the meadow and up the hill towards the men perched on the precipice.

“Well it’s about damn time,” Flip huffed out seeing the both of you clumsily running up his direction. He had the truck bed down and one leg dangling his large cowboy boot in the air, the other lifted so his arm rested on his knee and his hand clutched a cigarette. He looked slightly irritable, but then again, he was the king of looking grumpy, even if he wasn’t.

“Babe!” hollering at the top of your lungs, “holy shit babe!” running to jump into his arms, startling him as he threw his ashed out filter onto the ground.

“Motherfucker!” he instinctively wrapped his arms around you, making sure you didn’t give yourself a concussion on the way to him.

“Y/N!” he groaned out, coughed as you slammed yourself into his chest, “what the hell was that for?!” trying to get his breathing back down as he gripped your precious face in his hands.

“Are you okay honey?” he said, again in an irritated but calm voice.

“I-I just,” you whispered out, eyes hazed from a combination of his voice and a large amount of weed in your system, “I missed you,” stuttering out as tears welled up in your eyes.  
“Oh, butterfly,” he whispered, still slightly rubbed the wrong way, but sweet nonetheless, “I-I missed you too. Are you okay?” checking your pupils for signs of damage.

“I-I’m fine baby,” you assured, “but I really need something to drink. I feel like I’ve been in the desert all damn day!” laughing as you scrambled in his arms to get comfortable.

“Well,” he chuckled, “I’ve got a few beers left if ya want one, honey,” reaching in the cooler to drag them out and pop them open.

“Oh fuck yes,” gripping the cold can to rub all over your face, taking a life-giving chug after you were satisfied with the frigidness caressing your perfect cheekbones.

_Look out, somebody's comin'_

  
_He's got the key to your door_

  
_He ain't who you thought of_

  
_He's not what you're lookin' for_

  
_Let's go to the city_

  
_Put down your papa's rake and hoe_

  
_I'll bring you love and money_

  
_Ooh_

The clanging of the piano coming from Look Out, came over the loudspeakers, causing the crowd to swarm back from their intermission.  
“Oh fuck!” you yelled, shot-gunning the rest of your beer, “Patrice we gotta get back there!” throwing down the can and readjusting your tits in your bikini top and placing your hat on top of Flip as he huffed, irritated at the loss of your touch once again.

  
“I’m right behind ya girl!” she chuckled adjusting herself as well before you headed down to the crowd that had swarmed, hooting and hollering for the group as they crooned their groovy tunes on the main stage.

  
Both of you melting into the music as it enveloped your brains in a trance-like state once again, spinning and waving your arms as another group of guys and gals joined in with your choreographed motions.

  
_Have you seen my crystal spider_

  
_He has eyes of mercury_

  
_He has left his web of paisley_

  
_Be aware, if you care_

  
_Would you please_

  
_Send him back to me_

  
Your feet grew tired as the choruses ran through your veins, the haunting voice of _Nancy Nevins_ penetrated your senses.

  
Patrice and you absolutely losing your minds during the middle chorus as it enveloped your highs to cause a euphoric orgasm of your senses, twisting and turning its way through every single nerve ending as the guitar played longer and longer.

  
“Holy fucking shit,” staring into each other’s eyes, the music hypnotizing as you gazed into the galaxies that swirled in the pupils, drinking in your collective highs as the lyrics hit the very core of your souls.

  
_You know that I'm loving you, baby, you know that love is true_

  
_Pretty baby. I can count on you baby baby than you know what I_

  
_Might do._

  
_Why oh why do I keep on telling myself that your too hip your_

  
_Gonna put me on a shelf._

  
_You know that my love for you is strong, you got me dreaming_

  
_About you baby all day long. Time is right, it can't be wrong_

  
_To see that I love you._

  
Huge tears streaming down your face as you took in the words being sung out into the masses, couples rubbing on each other as you glazed over the mass of nudists, sobbing at the song as well.

  
“Patrice I kinda wanna go back to camp,” you gripped her halter top, a loud whisper penetrating her ears as you tried to coherently speak the words into her brain, no doubt sounding as if you’d been speaking another language as they emitted from your lips.

  
“O-okay girl,” she pandered, gripping your high waisted pants for you to lead her back, the both of you stumbling through the crowd of sweaty bodies and stares as your collective tits jiggled in the sorry excuse for tops you both chosen.

  
The chill of the night time air wisping your nipples to peak as you sped up your canter back to the hilltop, garnering the wolf whistles and unwanted hands gripping the skin.

  
“Hey!” a booming voice loomed over the crowd, the direction unable to be placed as greasy fingers caressed your pretty peaches.  
“Get your fuckin’ hands-off what’s not yours asswipe!” the voice echoed, hauntingly over the guitar wails of the finishing choruses as another intermission came upon the spotlit meadow, the direction no doubt in the one you were headed.

  
“Y/N!” the familiar voice bellowed, “get the fuck up here honey!” it pleaded as your blurred vision connected with Flip’s irritated and glistening tits, his arms batting away the entranced boys that had been gripping your soft pillows as if they’d been dating you for years.  
“Come on, butterfly,” he pandered, a large hand gripping the waist of your pants and the arm of Patrice as he lifted the both of you on his shoulders, huffing in a strained breath as he fireman carried you to safety.

  
“I think it’s time you girls stay at the camp for the night,” he grunted over your chorused laughter, seeing how the day had taken its toll as he hustled up the hill, Ron getting the bottles of fresh and clean water handy as he had prepped the spots you’d be resting on the remainder of the evening.

  
Flip finally setting you both down as he reached the top, the crowd dispersing for another hiatus before the final act of the night, the stormclouds brewing along the horizon of a black sky, creating a gray overcast over the cheerful celebration in the dust.

  
“Honey,” gripping your shoulders as he set you in front of him, “you okay?” watching as your demeanor turned from cheerful to exhausted in the same span of time.

  
“I just,” you sighed, gripping his hands in yours on your biceps, “I’m so cold,” shivering as you were coming down from the euphoric highs you’d sustained the entirety of the day.

  
“You just need what butterfly?” waiting on bated breath, clearly coming off the buzz he’d kept to sustain your idiocy from the day, “I’ll do anything,” his eyes glistening, so happy that you’d finally found him again in the crowd, but clearly coming down from the rage of that asshole or several gripping his property.

  
“I want you,” whispering out, shaking from the cold of the night, tearing up from the sobriety washing over you as you collapsed in his huge arms, the muscles enveloping you in the tightest hug as you sobbed into his embrace.

  
_Oh happy day (oh happy day)_

  
_Oh happy day (oh happy day)_

  
_When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)_

  
_When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)_

  
_When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)_

  
_He washed my sins away (oh happy day)_

  
_Oh happy day (oh happy day)_

  
_He taught me how to watch, fight and pray, fight and pray_

  
_And live rejoicing every, everyday_

  
_Oh happy day_

  
_He taught me how_

  
“Here butterfly,” taking you to the truckbed, setting you on the end of it as he made sure you’d still be upright, going into the tent to grab a nice flannel of his to drape over your shoulders.

  
“T-thank you, baby,” shuddered words escaping as he made sure the garment laid over every ounce of skin exposed to the cold, then hoisting his hulking body onto the bed too, wrapping his large arms around you for the hundredth time it seemed that day.

  
Just then, a sprinkle of rain came over the clearing, causing a huge roar to erupt from the crowd as Joan kept crooning her sweet words from the microphone, entrancing the people and nature it seemed in a collective tearful sigh.

  
“Motherfucker,” Flip grunted, the ash from his cigarette being snubbed out from the condensation, “hold on honey,” he jumped from his spot, a moan erupting from your lips at the loss of contact.

  
He made quick work amongst the cheers and guitar choruses, as you sat perched on the edge of the bed, sipping on freshwater, hypnotized again from your tiredness and the lyrics of _Joe Hill_ hitting your eardrums.

  
_I dreamed, I saw Joe Hill last night_

  
_Alive as you and me_

  
_Says I "But Joe, you're ten years dead"_

  
_"I never died" says he_

  
_"I never died" says he_

  
_"The copper bosses killed you, Joe"_

  
_"They shot you Joe" says I_

  
_"Takes more than guns to kill a man"_

  
_Says Joe "I didn't die"_

  
_Says Joe "I didn't die"_

  
_And standing there, as big as life_

  
_And smiling with his eyes_

  
_Says Joe "What they can never kill_

  
_Went on to organize_

  
_Went on to organize"_

  
“There we go,” you heard his deep voice ring in your ears, the tarp he’d draped over the section of blankets and pillows he’d smartly laid in the bed creating a whole drive-in experience for the both of you, “get in there butterfly,” he chuckled, watching your frigid figure shiver in the cold of the early morning.

  
You shuffled your dampened clothes and body into the back of the bed, the drizzles penetrating the tarp, cutting through some of the lyrics as you adjusted yourself to be able to see the main stage.

  
His body blocking it only for a moment as he trudged in, shuffling his boots off and gripping a few more blankets in his hands as he grunted his way to where you were laying.

  
_I live one day at a time_

  
_I dream one dream at a time_

  
_Yesterday's dead, and tomorrow is blind_

  
_And I live one day at a time._

  
_Bet you're surprised to see me back at home,_

  
_You don't know how I miss you when you're gone_

  
_Don't ask how long I plan to stay_

  
_It never crossed my mind_

  
_'cause I live one day at a time._

  
_I live one day at a time_

  
_I dream one dream at a time_

  
_Yesterday's dead, and tomorrow is blind_

  
_And I live one day at a time._

  
“You all good honey?” he adjusted himself the wrap his arms around you once again, the heat of his body warming you like an electric blanket as you sunk into the lyrics of _Live One Day At A Time_.

  
“I’m just perfect, cowboy,” nuzzling your body into his, inhaling his perfect musk as you both became entranced by the ghostly voice on the stage, his cigarette smoke lingering under the tarp as the song continued.

  
“I’m so glad your back here,” he whispered, pulling you closer as he kissed your crown, inhaling another drag of his cigarette after he’d covered your head in pecks.

  
“Oh ya?” lifting your chin to look at his chiseled features outlined in the blue tarp he’d made for you, “were ya worried I was gone forever?” bringing a hand to caress his thick chest as you watched the smoke rings erupt from his lungs.

  
He chuckled, letting out the plume as his toothy smile erupted on his face, “absolutely not,” glancing back down to bore himself in your perfect eyes, “I know ya wouldn’t leave me, honey,” inhaling the last of the butt as he tossed it from the cavern you were settled in.

  
 _“Mmmm,”_ you snuggled even closer to him, the nicotine embracing you as you pulled the blanket around yourself and his lower half, his hand finding your hair as he pushed the strands behind your ears, rubbing your temple as you closed your pretty eyes.

  
_Swing low, sweet chariot,_

  
_Comin' for to carry me home!_

  
_I looked over Jordan and what did I see,_

  
_Comin' for to carry me home!_

  
_A band of angels comin' after me,_

  
_Comin' for to carry me home!_

  
_Swing low, sweet chariot,_

  
_Comin' for to carry me home!_

  
The rise and fall of his chest coupled with the fuzzy flannel he’d given you, causing your eyes to roll back in your head in a hazed sleep, coming in and out of consciousness as the movements on your cheeks and head lulled you back to reality.

  
“Baby,” you chimed in a whisper as the chorus fled through the drizzle of rain, mud-covered heathens rolling around in the muck, most of them fornicating in the open air as she crooned her sweet tunes to the masses.

  
“Yes, honey,” he whispered back, noticing your heavy lids clouding your vision in the sea of blankets that adorned your bodies, he sunk taking you even more into him as he caressed your cheek with his thumb.

  
“What the hell have you been so tense about these past few days?” groaning out as you fell into his embrace, feeling his muscles tighten as the words escaped your mouth.

  
_We shall overcome,_

  
_We shall overcome,_

  
_We shall overcome, someday._

  
_Oh, deep in my heart,_

_I do believe_

_We shall overcome, someday._

_We'll walk hand in hand,_

_We'll walk hand in hand,_

_We'll walk hand in hand, someday._

  
_Oh, deep in my heart,_

  
_We shall live in peace,_

  
_We shall live in peace,_

  
_We shall live in peace, someday._

  
“Uhmm,” he shuttered, hiding your head in his heaving chest as he tried to shush you to sleep, hoping you’d forget in your sleep-lusted haze regarding his stupid actions the last few days of the trip.

  
“Um, what babe?” straining from his army grip on your neck, grunting slightly as you escaped to look up at his flustered and blushing face.

  
 _“Uhhhh,”_ he stuttered again, trying to find the correct words, but utterly failing at the audacity of your questioning.

  
Should he just give up? Succumb to the fact that you were prying too hard for his investigative senses to know something was up? To propose to you in a dirty mud heap consumed by sex hungry fiends and free lovin’ hippies?

  
He had pictured the moment so vividly, so perfectly that he’d been daydreaming for weeks or more on end about it.

  
How you’d react, the climate, the words used, the whole scenario, that he’d been caught up in the fantasy of it, forgetting that real life didn’t mimic his dreams.

  
He gazed into your eyes as the final chorus of the night played out, watching the stars dance in them as the rain pounded the tent he’d made.

  
_Oh, deep in my heart,_

  
_We are not afraid,_

  
_We are not afraid,_

  
_We are not afraid, TODAY_

  
_Oh, deep in my heart,_

  
_We shall overcome,_

  
_We shall overcome,_

  
_We shall overcome, someday._

  
_Oh, deep in my heart,_

_I do believe_

_We shall overcome, someday._

Hearing the roar of the crowd as the lyrics spoke to them, the rain assaulting their wet bodies as she roared the last of her words in the spotlight.

“Honey,” he pandered, taking your face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over your tired skin, watching as you fell into his touch.

“Yes, baby?” whispering, waiting for his answer through your fogged mind, wishing to just pass out from the excitement of the day.

“It’s,” he whispered again, watching as your eyes blinked with sleep, your breath stilling on his body as the song faded out to end the day of debauchery.

“Hmmm,” moaning into his chest as his breaths, the rain, and the crowd lulled you into a deep sobered sleep, eyelids fluttering as you tried to fight the tiredness.

“Nothing butterfly,” he exhaled, watching as you slipped into dreamland, Joan saying her goodbyes to the dispersing masses, finding their shelters to end the rest of the first day, a hush falling over the muddied meadow, finally.

“I love you so much,” he grunted, settling himself into the blankets, pulling you flush with him as he felt your deadened body lay across his.

“So. Much,” patting the box hiding in his pocket once again as he drifted off into dreamland, the thunder rolling over the empty field as it cleansed the land for day two.


	9. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a VERY long chapter so bear with me! all of this is crucial to the plot so read through every part of it! there is music weaved through just like the previous chapter and if you follow my tumblr you’ll see song links for you to listen if you wish! thanks all!🖤

_(August 16th, about 10:00 AM, 1969 Bethel, NY)_

Your heart was beating out of your ears, the throbbing pain startling you awake with a grunt as you rustled under the weight of the blankets and your mountain man snoring next to you.

The sun was high in the sky, the bustling of people getting the second day ready to rock ‘n’ roll as the heat sizzled the remaining mud-covered meadow to dust once again.

 _“U-ughhhh,”_ you relented, shoving your heavy head into Flip’s chest, wishing the ache would subside as you became more aware of the side effects of your first night.

“Well, good morning to you too, butterfly,” he grumbled, shifting to embrace your body in his more as he pulled the dark blanket to hide the sun rays peeking through to the tent in the truck.

Chuckling as he felt you bury into his tits deeper, groaning in response to his sarcasm, “don’t even right now, cowboy,” wrapping your arms around his waist as he sleepily kissed your crown, a huge hand enveloping the back of your mangled hair.

“I didn’t say shit honey,” he whispered, trying to stifle a giggle only to realize his head was pounding too, but not from the obscene alcohol consumption. The cramped space of the truck bed didn’t allow for a very comfy stay, especially when all six-foot-three of him was concerned. His muscles ached from accommodating himself and you clinging to him the entirety of the night didn’t bode well with his sleep schedule.

He craved a cigarette to stifle the throbbing, shifting as he tried to keep his shoulder under your body from falling asleep. He waited for the right moment to let you go, even though he didn’t want to leave the comfort of you.

“What the fuck time is it?” lifting your head all too fast to make yourself practically gag.

“Woah there,” he shifted to hold your bobbing head, “don’t go pukin’ all over the tent butterfly,” he smiled, rubbing circles with his thumbs on your temples as he watching your mouth drop open from the relief of his touch.

“It’s just after ten, honey,” he whispered, bringing his face to kiss your forehead as you melted into his massage, moaning in pain and pleasure from the entire experience.

“God!” you opened your eyes wide, moving to shift yourself upright, again faster than you should have, stifling the bile from rising in your throat as you gagged over the tailgate of the truck “I-I need to g-get,” barely groaning out as you released the contents from your stomach, “ready.”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Y/N,” he rubbed the bridge of his nose, gripping his craved cigarette in his mouth as he lit it in front of you, “you need to relax today, honey, you’re fuckin’ tired. I can see it on your face,” inhaling a drag as he watched you wipe your lip and get off the bed to grab some of your clothes from your bag.

“I can’t relax, Phil!” you gestured with your effects in your hands, “I have to take in everything! This is probably the only opportunity I’ll ever have to do something like this again,” grabbing your toothbrush to go to the river beside the meadow to wash yourself up.

“Hold on!” he grunted, getting his huge ass down from the tailgate, the whole truck shaking as his weight came off of it, “I’ll go with ya!” heading to grab all of his shit, ashing his butt out on the ground as he stumbled towards you.

“Got everything honey?” holding your hand out as you smiled at your handsome man, the both of you gripping each other as you trudged down the hill towards the babbling brook shimmering in the hot sunshine.

“Nope!” he remarked, a smug grin falling over his face as you stopped dead in your tracks.

“What do you mean ‘nope’, you have all your shit right there?” gesturing at his faded jeans and Bill’s t-shirt in his fingers. He inched in close, gripping the small of your back as he lowered his lips to yours, the smell of his nicotine piercing your nostrils.

“Just need a good morning kiss, butterfly,” dipping down to kiss you in a sweet and loving embrace, forgetting that you had vomited half to death not a few minutes prior.

“I love you, cowboy,” whispering in between chaste kisses as you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, flailing your clothes around on his back as you fell into his motions.

“I love you most,” he smirked, gripping the waistband on your back as he explored your lips for a few more seconds, only to pull off and pat your ass so you could get clean for the day.

The river was refreshing and cool as you both stripped down to nothing to bathe yourselves, Flip feeling uncomfortable as there were other couples present no doubt watching the both of you as you got clean.

“Honey,” you snapped your fingers in his direction, his gaze zeroed in on a punk eyeballing your perfect tits as they glistened in the sun with water droplets.

“Phil!” you yelled as he jerked his gaze from the asshole to you, “stop it, honey,” you pandered, inching your way on the rocks below to sidle up to him, rubbing his glittering chest as you kissed him on the cheeks and lips.

“I just,” he grunted, gripping your ass cheeks under the water as you lifted yourself to wrap your legs around his waist, “don’t like those eyes over there,” darting his profile back to the guy, who was clearly getting his money’s worth from looking at you sucking hickeys on Flip’s neck.  
“Cowboy,” you whispered, sucking a particularly large bruise as you tried to pull his attention back, “just ignore them, they don’t matter,” leveling his amber eyes to melt into yours as he turned to avoid a show.

“These are my tits though,” growling as he kissed you deeply, the mix of mint rolling around in your mouths from the desperately needed brushing you both gave them, “and this is my fuckin’ ass,” lowering to suck a hickey on your neck too, “and this,” he heard you moan into his shoulderblade, “is my pussy,” your pulse racing under his lips as he finished his markings.

“I’m all yours, Phil,” eyelids fluttering as your cunt clenched in the water, his erection tapping on your thigh as he became more and more aroused at the conversation, “always,” kissing him even more deeply as your tongues rolled around your teeth, moans emitting from the both of you as he sunk lower into the water.

“What do ya say we go somewhere a little more private, cowboy,” running a finger to trace the moles on his chest, “we still have some time before the show starts again,” lifting an eyebrow as a devilish grin grew again on his face.

“I think that sounds like a good idea, butterfly,” he lowered you back down as you waded back to the edge of the stream, grabbing your new clothes as you dried each other off with the towels you’d brought.

You went to put on your panties before heading back to camp, only to have Flip bat them away from your hands, “honey, just wrap yourself in the towel,” seeing his on his hips and his other things in his hands.

“Oh shit,” you chuckled, “I’m sorry honey, I’m still not all there, clearly, forgive me,” laughing as you went to grab your stuff to which Flip had already taken the majority of while you were wrapping yourself up.

“It’s okay honey,” pursing his lips for another kiss, to which you obliged, “you can be forgiven when you cum all over my cock,” moving to run back to camp as you followed behind, laughing like schoolchildren as he threw your collective clothing and toiletries on top of the bags lying by the tent.

He pushed you in, removing your covers to reveal your perfect curves and cascading hair all over the sleeping bags in the little home he’d created for the weekend.

“Goddamn you’re perfect,” he panted out, removing his towel as he gripped his dick in his hand, palming it as he watched you spread your legs as wide as possible for him.

“Touch yourself for me, butterfly,” watching as you skated a delicate finger over your glistening cunt, rubbing circles on your stiffening clit as your jaw went slack from your touch.

“Fuck, Phil,” moaning out as you slipped two fingers in your cunt, arching them to touch your velvet walls as they closed around them.

“That feel good honey?” watching you as his cock throbbed with an aching need for your cunt, immersing himself as your breath hitched under your motions.

“Not as good as you do, cowboy,” gasping out as you felt him remove your hand from your pussy, the walls closing in as you whined from the emptiness. He watched as you stared with lusted eyes glazed over as he lowered himself on you.

“You want me to stuff you full, butterfly?” tapping his head on your weeping entrance as he watched your face contort in a painful wait for him.

“You want me to have you cryin’ under me so that asshole knows who you belong to?” cooing as he lowered himself to your ear, taking the sensitive lobe in his mouth as he felt you shudder with pleasure, his dick still tapping at the top of your mound.

“Hmm, honey?” waiting for you to give the go-ahead as he whispered into your skin.

“Y-yes, P-Phil,” barely above a whisper as you felt him smile on your lobe.

His hand leaving his dick as he shoved the entire length in, a maul wail emitting from your throat as your cunt throbbed in a burning sensation.

“Jesus f-fuck,” he grunted out, stilling himself in you as he watched you moan and wail under him, drinking in the sounds as he pushed a huge hand on your lower stomach to keep you from bucking up into him.

“P-Phil!” grasping at straws as the tears began to roll, wanting him to move in any sense of the word as your velvet walls closed in on him, “please f-fucking m-move!” hands scratching his back as you begged him to do something.

“F-fuck, butterfly, I love it when ya beg for me,” grinning as he watched you become annoyed from his lack of penetration, holding you between him and the Earth below.

“J-just do o-one thing for m-me,” he gritted out, leveling his eyes with yours, watching the red from in them as he felt your nails draw blood on his scapulas.

“Fucking w-what!?” crying out as your cunt cried on his cock, begging to feel him fill you full.

“Tell everyone who this fucking cunt belongs to,” his voice lowering an octave as he fumbled to keep more control, “Tell. Everyone.Y/N,” he enunciated as he pushed your hips more into the ground with his palm.

“Fuck, Phil!” yelling out again in a pained cry, “I-It belongs t-to y-you!” nails digging crescents into his skin as you watched him wince in pain.

“What was that?” he growled out, knowing he couldn’t hold on much longer the more you pulsed on him, “I-I don’t t-think they can hear you, b-butterfly?” letting out a pained gasp as he felt you dig into his flesh even more.

“Yours! It’s f-fucking your c-cunt, P-Phil!” wailing out like a feral cat as he smirked over you, finally removing his large hand to push himself into your sopping hole, relieved sobs leaving from both of you as he sped up his movements.

“T-that’s m-my good g-girl!” he groaned out, watching as your tits bounced with his pummels, your legs wrapped around his hips as he set a punishing pace.

“I-I’m your g-good g-girl, cowboy!” writhing under his ministrations as you soaked in the pleasure of the moment, heat rising from your belly to spread throughout your entire being.

The flutters on your walls becoming more and more succinct as he sped even faster on your pussy, moving a hand over the mound to rub at your throbbing clit.

“Is my g-good g-girl gonna c-cum on m-my cock?” panting out as the sweat fell from his brow, watching your face contort again in your release.

“F-fuck!” you cried out, arching yourself into his circles, covering his dick in your sweet glaze as you rode the coattails of your orgasm.

“T-that’s it,” he mewled out, feeling you wrap your clutches on him as he felt himself come to the edge of his orgasm as well.

“God, b-butterfly,” panting as he thrust in a few more times, releasing his cum deep inside your cunt, the warmth causing you to moan in an overstimulated pleasure as he throbbed ropes on your open womb.

“Mother f-fuck,” he groaned out, the sweat dripping from his hair as the tent was steamed in your shared breathing. You placed a hand on your heaving chest, the headache now at a dull roar as you felt yourself come down from euphoria.

“Ya alright?” he panted out, looking for something to wipe his forehead with, his muscles taut on his shining skin as you watched him wipe his face clean.

“I’m just peachy,” chuckling with faint breaths as you felt the release fall out of your gaping cunt, “can I use that Phil?” gesturing to the sweat-covered shirt he’d used to wipe yourself down too.

He threw the shirt to cover your face, bending down as he watched you wipe your precious skin. His eyes lowered to your pussy, oozing with his and your spend, watching as it cascaded down to your puckered asshole.

He ran a thick finger through it, the sudden touch causing you to jump back slightly as you’d been busy getting yourself together above him.

“I want ya to keep this nice and warm for me, butterfly,” he cooed, stuffing the spend back into your cunt, watching it suck his fingers as it ate the release again.

“Ya think you can do that for me, honey?” looking up with a soft smile, removing the digits to bring them to your open mouth, “be such a good girl for me?” stuffing them into your mouth as he felt your tongue lap up the sweet glaze he provided.

 _“Mhmm,”_ you moaned, batting those perfect eyelashes as you stared into his love bitten eyes, popping them out of your mouth in a perfect ‘o’ after you’d sucked him clean, “I’m always a good girl for you, cowboy,” gripping the back of his head to pull him into a searing kiss, the shared spend coating your waiting mouth in the perfect mixture of spit and cum.

“Good,” he chimed out, leaving a series of kisses on your swollen lips, “I love you, Y/N,” whispering as he pecked a few more times on your cheeks and lips.

“I love you most, Phil,” winking as you both got up from the spot to find your clothing for the day, noticing one of you would have to venture outside to grab the items, settling on Flip in the end to do the deed.

“Well, good fuckin’ mornin’, Z!” Ron chimed the second he saw his buddy tumble out of the small tent, covering himself in the sweaty t-shirt, V-lines very clearly indented on his hips, ass completely out in the open air.

“How’d ya sleep?” chuckling as he watched his partner turn fifty shades of red from his partner catching him in an unsavory fashion.

“Ron,” he gritted out, pointing a shaky finger towards him as he burst into all-out laughter, “don’t fuckin’ do this right now buddy!” raising his deep voice as he became completely grouchy again, the high he’d achieved washing away into thin air.

“Aw come on, Z,” Ron chimed in, “ya don’t have ta be embarrassed,” gasping out laughs as he tried to muffle them the best he could, “we all fuckin’ in public man, you aren’t the first to do it,” pointing out the very dirty couple mucking around in the great outdoors, baring all their shit to the world.

“See?” taking a sip from his bottled water, “don’t even trip, buddy,” watching as Flip grabbed the remainder of things from the places he’d tossed them, “No one even heard Y/N scream your name…. What was it? Five, six, times?” holding his fingers up with one eye closed.

“I swear to fuckin’ god, Ron,” he growled, inching back into the tent in anger and for fear he’d lunge at his buddy, watching as he went into a full-on cackle over the encounter.

He entered the space shaking his head, obviously very irritated from the entire situation, “here, honey,” he gestured to your clothing to which you grabbed from him.

“You okay?” watching as he threw his clothes on a lot more forcefully than necessary, “did something happen out there?” putting your top over your precious tits, the fabric catching them just right as you began to nip through your top.

“Fuckin’ Ron,” he grunted out, popping a filter in his mouth to step out and slip his boots on.

“What?” you threw the rest of your things on, putting your heels on as you went to put your makeup on and fix your hair in the mirror of the truck.

“He heard us,” inhaling a drag as he laced his belt-buckle on, rolling his pack for the day in his t-shirt, “all of it,” tapping his pockets to feel that box again, amongst his other effects.

“Well,” you placed your mascara on just so, “I don’t think that’s such a bad thing, Phil,” smirking as you arched your back to show your perfect ass in those pants you’d picked.

“I mean,” popping the top off your gloss, “we are at a very public place right now, anyone could have heard us… And isn’t that what you wanted anyway?” looking towards him as you wiped the sides of your lips, your stunning beauty taking his breath away as he exhaled a plume of smoke from his lips.

“Just the one guy, honey, not the entire population,” rubbing his temples as he let the nicotine calm him down, going to crack a beer open to ground him even further.

“I think you need to take a chill pill babe,” putting your makeup back in your duffle bag, going into your purse for some edibles you’d packed for the occasion.

“A what now?” he burped out, cracking the can in his big hand to throw it in the garbage bag you’d hung from the truck.

 _“A. Chill. Pill.”_ you shook the bag in front of your smirking face, watching as his eyes fell on the colored gummies, “ya wanna take one with me? It won’t hurt you I promise, cowboy,” pushing your pretty tits out as best you could to coax your man into doing something naughty for once.

“You really want to bribe a detective, butterfly?” letting a gust of wind from his nostrils as he watched you play coy.

“I would never, cowboy,” opening the bag to place a gummy on your open tongue, watching your pretty eyes gaze at him as you swallowed the candy, “just… suggesting somethin’ you might actually like if you tried it,” inching closer to him as you rubbed his thick chest, his gaze boring into you.

“Something I’d like, huh?” slightly grinning as he watched you grind on him, groaning as you gripped his tits on your hands.

“You want to suck it out of my mouth honey?” placing the sugar-covered edible on your tongue, your wanton eyes pleading for his mouth to latch on.

He looked at you for a moment, drinking in your gorgeous features as you begged for him, rolling his eyes after contemplating every negative and positive to this impulse. Finally deciding as he latched his lips onto the candy, sucking in in his mouth as he enveloped himself in your kiss.

 _“Mmmm,”_ running your hands to the back of his neck as you melted into his kiss, the sweet flavor of the dissolving gummy covering his mouth as he swallowed the contents down.

“What the fuck did I just do?” he whispered on your lips, tasting the flavor of strawberry and grass as it made it’s way down.

“Honey, don’t worry,” you pat his shoulders, rubbing them up and down, “you’re just gonna feel real… relaxed in about an hour or so,” smiling as you watched him have a slight panic attack in his head.

“Phil,” grounding him again, “just relax, it’s not gonna hurt you… go have a beer and hang out,” leading him to the cooler as you popped open the tab on a Coors for the both of you.

“You sure this isn’t gonna make me manic or insane?” taking the familiar drink in his hand to gulp down the shame he felt.

“I’m one hundred percent sure, cowboy,” rubbing his goatee in your fingers as he settled on your shoulder, “if I wasn’t I wouldn’t have given it to you,” patting his thigh as you kissed his hair. Both of you perched on the end of the truckbed as you watched the masses gather to the stage.

Suddenly, the roar came over the crowd, the lights shining on the mainstage to bring the first band of the day to play. You settled in his arms, sipping on your beer as They Live The Life played over the loudspeakers. The beats from the drums echoing in your ears as you both watched the groups of people raising their hands and dancing to the choruses.

“You doin’ okay there, cowboy?” glancing back as he became mesmerized with the percussions hitting his senses, running your hand in front of his face to take him out of his glare.

“Shhh,” he bat your hand away, watching with awe as the sounds became louder and louder, the people in the crowd screaming as the tempo picked up, “this is…” he trailed off, noticing every sound a little more clearly as he was becoming more subdued.

The end chorus bringing him to tears almost as he clutched onto you and his precious beer, “so…. Beautiful,” gasping out as he took a huge sip from his can.

You chuckled, feeling the wave of pleasure rush through your senses as the high was slowly coming on, “okay honey,” patting his thigh again as _Driftin’_ came over the speakers, blaring in your ears as you swayed to the beat.

_I'm drifting, color-blind_

  
_Well does it matter where I go, tomorrow_

  
_I don't know what to find_

  
_Cause when the day is done_

  
_I watch another sunset burning red_

  
_Until the morning comes_

  
_I hear the howling wolves inside my head_

  
_Drifting- drifting_

  
By the end of the short set, Flip was completely fried. His pupils dilated, his eyes bloodshot to hell, and his senses delayed as he soaked in the Nirvana before him. Every single guitar riff he felt in his core, the beats from the bass, and the sweet lyrics entering his body to complete his experience.

  
All you could do was gaze at him. You’d never seen him this calm before, not even reaching for his treasured pack tucked in his shirt for the entirety of the set for _Quill and Country Joe_.

  
_Come on all of you big strong men_

  
_Uncle Sam needs your help again_

  
_He's got himself in a terrible jam_

  
_Way down yonder in Viet Nam_

  
_Put down your books and pick up a gun_

  
_We're gonna have a whole lotta fun_

  
_And it's one, two, three, what are we fighting for?_

  
_Don't ask me, I don't give a damn, next stop is Viet Nam_

  
_And it's five, six, seven, open up the pearly gates_

  
_Ain't no time to wonder why, whoopee we're all gonna die_

  
He moved to every beat, headbanged when he found it appropriate and had a smile plastered on his face the whole time the lyrics wafted into his ears. His limbs felt light as a feather, the sweet sounds echoing in his head as he drifted in and out of consciousness, not realizing the severity of the messages within some of the choruses being sung to him and the crowd of thousands.

  
“Honey I’m so glad we came here,” he gestured, watching you spin and twirl to _Evil Ways_ as it echoed through the dirt patch. Your face dancing in the sunlight as your glasses glimmered in the heat, your clothes flowing in the light breeze making you look like an angel as he gazed more and more, hypnotized by your stunning beauty.

  
_Baby, when I come home, baby_

  
_My house is dark, and my thoughts are cold_

  
_You hang around, baby_

  
_With Jean and Joan and a who knows who_

  
_I'm gettin' tired of waiting and fooling around_

  
_I'll find somebody that won't make me feel like a clown_

  
_This can't go on_

  
_Lord knows you've got to change_

  
“I am too, cowboy,” waving your arms in the air as Ron and Patrice made their way towards your area, “doesn’t this just cleanse your soul?” turning your head up to the gorgeous sky as the guitar wailed through the meadow.

  
 _“Mhmm,”_ he looked with glazed over eyes and a plastered joker grin, taking another beer out of the cooler to quench his cotton mouth that had suddenly appeared, “you’re damn right it does,” taking a huge pull of liquid as he rid himself of his thirst.  
“What’s goin’ on over here, Z?” watching his buddy realize he was standing not even a foot from him.

  
“Holy fuckin’ shit, honey!” Flip chuckled out, his eyes squinting as the drums to Jingo started to captivate Patrice and yourself in more dance, “it’s… It’s Ron!” finally realizing in his haze who he was.

  
“Ya Z… It’s me!” letting out a cackle as he realized his buddy was three sheets to the wind on something other than Coors, “Ya all good man?” clapping his back as he sat next to him on the tailgate.

  
“Oh, man,” Flip rubbed his buddy’s shoulder, the feeling of the fabric sending his senses into a frenzy, “I’m so good,” hiccuping at the very inappropriate moment to signal Ron to cock an eyebrow.

  
“I think ya need to go take a nap, Z,” chuckling slightly as Flip started to slump forward, his high causing a new phase to sweep over him, coupled with his beer-drinking the half of the day he’d been sitting there.

  
“Y/N?” Ron flashed over to you, still encapsulated by Fried Neckbones And Some Home Fries crooning over the mainstage, “I think I’m gonna lay his ass down…” pointing to Flip who was completely gone, his eyes barely open as he clutched onto his partner.  
“Oh god,” you gasped, still riding out your high as you waltzed over to him, “Jesus Phil, what the hell?” gripping his cheeks as he regained enough consciousness for you to hear him moan at your touch.

  
“What the fuck did ya give him?” gripping his dead weight in his arms as you helped ease him down into the tent for the rest of the day.  
“Just one of my edibles? I didn’t think he’d react this badly?” feeling a pang of guilt as you watched your man huddle up in the sleeping bag, letting out the heaviest sigh as you kept him on his side, propping pillows so his weight wouldn’t move onto his back.

  
“He’s a damn lightweight for that shit then!” cackling as he exited the tent to hear _John Sebastian_ chime through the crowd with _Rainbows All Over Your Blues._

  
_I give up, is all you've really got to say_

  
_Well, it's time to find a new lifestyle_

  
_'Cause this really ain't the way_

  
_Let's go for a bounce on my trampoline_

_I can show you the prettiest mountains that you've ever seen_

_You better run to your closet_

_And fish out your blue suede shoes_

_'Cause I'll paint rainbows all over your blues_

“Phil, honey,” whispering over him as you watched him collapse his huge frame on the pillow you used, a deep inhale as he drifted off into a concocted sleep, “I love you so much,” patting his precious locks as you snuck some haywire strands behind his ears.

You ran the rest of your hand down his big arm, the muscles not as tense as they usually would have been, his huge exhale signaling his complete blissful sleep. Rubbing his jeans as you fumbled around for the rest of the sleeping bag to cover him in. Just as you found the corner, your hand stumbled on that square thing in his pocket, gripping it in your hand over the denim to feel what it could be.

“That’s not his damn wallet,” eyebrow furrowed as you tried to feel for what it was, “what the hell are you hiding from me, cowboy?” voice barely above a whisper as the tunes of _Younger Generation_ crooned over your search.

_Why must every generation think they're folks are square?_

  
_And no matter where their heads are, they know moms ain’t there._

  
_Cause' I swore when I was small, that I'd remember when,_

  
_I knew what's wrong with them, that I was smaller than._

  
_Determined to remember all the cardinal rules._

  
_Like, sunshowers are legal grounds, for cutting school._

  
_I know I have forgotten maybe one or two._

  
_And I hope that I recall them all before the baby's due._

  
_And I'll know he'll have a question or two._

  
Snaking a hand down his jean pocket, the tightness proving extra difficult to fish the box from its spot. You winced at the rug burn the denim was causing as you tried your best to slide your delicate fingers down there, listening over the choruses and crowd roars for any sign of Flip waking up to catch you.

  
“Dammit, cowboy,” finally gripping enough of it to slip it almost out, “you need some looser pants,” gasping a laugh out as you freed the black velvet box from its clutches.

  
You held it up to your face, examining the shape of it, really wondering if you would open it to see what he had been hiding from you.  
You sat puzzled as it rested on your crisscrossed thigh, rubbing the softness of the velvet in your fingers as you had a full conversation with yourself during the entirety of the _Keef Hartley Band_ setlist.

  
_There is something wrong with my life_

  
_Rather than I think_

  
_But I keep reflection in my mind_

  
_People imagine in such string_

  
_Think creeper through my hair_

  
_I'm tough I'm a man_

  
_But I feel yeah, just like a campaign_

  
_Everybody’s crazy_

  
_I'm working too if I work so lazy_

  
_Wonder women everything_

  
_Gonna stop, stop it uneasy_

  
_Too much thinking no_

  
_If I don't stop_

  
_I gonna stop thinking_

  
_‘Don’t even think about opening something like this, Y/N,’_ telling yourself as you bit your lip, _‘he clearly doesn’t want you to know what’s in it,’_ shaking your head of your thoughts.

  
 _‘I mean it wouldn’t hurt to know what his sweet ass conjured up?’_ thinking about how it could just be a pair of earrings he found, or maybe even more morbid, a tooth of some kind he found somewhere while hunting. _‘It had better not be a tooth Phillip Zimmerman, I swear on all that’s holy I’ll…’_ falling into a love-crazed haze as you trailed off, watching him sweetly snore.

  
 _‘No, Y/N, whatever it is, you know it’s special and you know he thought real damn hard about bringing it here,’_ nodding your head to go place it back in his pocket, _‘don’t ruin whatever he has planned for this… I mean, after all, it’s only been six months, there’s no fucking way it’s a ring…. Right?’_ now questioning what ever he was doing with it.

  
“Holy shit,” moving to hastily put it back before he woke up, scaring yourself into the thoughts of being more committed than you already were to him.

  
 _‘Is he really going to do this?’_ the bile rising in your stomach as you put it back in its place, _‘Am I gonna be Mrs. Zimmerman?’_ a giddy smile reaching across the planes of your face as you teared up, wanting to jostle his ass awake to see if you were correct.

  
 _‘Y/N, go enjoy the music,’_ you took a deep meditative breath, fixing your sunglasses back on your face to crouch up on your heels, _‘he will do it when he feels it’s time… if that’s what he’s gonna do anyway,’_ suddenly feeling like you were getting your hopes up over a black box that could have, again, a set of teeth in it.

  
_Started rubbin' my eyes_

  
_When I heard the birds talk_

  
_Hey mister sleep you're gonna_

  
_Have to take 'walk_

  
_But nothing has 's much pow'r to_

  
_Make me rise as the post man_

  
_Bringin' a mornin' surprise_

  
_Here he comes_

  
_Here he comes_

  
_Too much I've got a letter_

  
_I'd better get out of bed_

  
“Is he okay Y/N?” Patrice called out, she and Ron smoking on a joint together, drinking a beer as you sidled over to them.  
“I think he’s good,” grabbing a can from the cooler to hear the roar of the crowd over The Incredible String Band play, the number of smiles plastered on faces overwhelming as you took in the sights.

  
“Are you okay honey?” Patrice noticing your demeanor change as you stared off into space over the lyrics of _This Moment._

  
_This moment_

_Is different_

  
_From any_

  
_Before it_

  
_And this moment_

  
_Is different_

  
_It's now_

  
_And if I_

  
_Don't kiss you_

  
_That kiss is_

  
_Untasted_

  
_I'll never_

  
_No never_

  
_Get it back_

  
_But why should_

  
_I want to_

  
_I'll be in_

  
_The next moment_

  
“What?” looking back as she gestured the burning filter to you, “oh… thanks babe,” taking a much needed hit as you heard the music wash over your restless thoughts.

  
“You didn’t answer me,” she crossed her arms, Ron wrapping his big arm around her to pinch at her waist, “Ow!” pushing his shoulder as he pressed his lips together to get her to stop pressing you.

  
“No, I’m fine,” nodding as you exhaled from the hit, coughing a little as the high simmered through your chest cavity, “I promise, I’m just fine,” waving the smoke away as you passed the remainder to him.

  
“He ain’t gonna be too happy when he wakes up,” chuckling as he blew the last of the joint out, “just a fair warnin’,” ashing it out on the ground as he looked back up to you.

  
“I know,” you pondered, hoping he wouldn’t be as grumpy as you knew he could get, “that was the dumbest fucking idea,” biting your lip as you regret pushing him to do something like this.

  
“Nah,” Ron waved you off, “don’t fuckin’ sweat it. He’s always in a damn mood about somethin’. Maybe this nap will finally set him right for once.”

  
You nodded, watching the sun begin to set beautifully over the meadow, a brief intermission hitting the main stage as they prepped for Canned Heat to hop in the mix. The couples and crowds of the old and young popping to their residences to grab their necessary effects for the remainder of the night show.

  
You zeroed in on a particular couple, holding each other in a tapestry of sorts, loving and hugging each other in the distance. They gazed into each other’s eyes, not a care in the world as you noticed the woman holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

  
Upon closer inspection you noticed a precious little face pop up from the swaddles, a newborn baby wailing as he or she was being shushed by their parents. You cocked your head, looking at the scene before you, watching as the father bent down to kiss his precious darling’s forehead, then look back up to kiss its mother and hold them in a loving embrace as they walked back to their camp for a moment.

  
The love they shared caused your heart to still for a moment, almost wishing that was you and Flip in that scenario instead. You’d be glowing from ear to ear, soaking in the sweet melodious tunes as you rocked a precious babe in your chest, watching as it slept peacefully during the soft guitar riffs.

  
Flip covering the both of you in the tightest hug as he would gaze lovingly down in the same direction as you at the perfect little person you’d created. Soaking it every single coo and cry from its precious lungs, cradling it in your arms.

  
“Hey, Y/N!” a snap of Patrice’s fingers pulling you from your day dream, “I think he’s up honey!” gesturing to the tent rustling in the dusk set night. His lumbering and still woozy figure crashing out of the tent in a thud.

  
“Mother fuck,” he grunted, blinking his eyes a few times to adjust the dizziness he felt.

  
“Phil!” racing to his side as he sat himself up on the dirt, t-shirt covered in dust as you grabbed his face your hands, “honey are you okay? I’m so sorry!” rubbing his cheeks as he adjusted his gaze to you.

  
“What the fuck? Why is it dark out already?” clearly not aware how long he’d been knocked out, “is the fuckin’ thing over?” pointing with a shaking hand to the empty stage and the dispersed crowds.

  
“No baby,” you cooed, “it’s just on a break before the night shows. You’ve been asleep since I think Country Joe was playin’,” kissing his forehead as he groaned in agony.

  
“What the fuck did you give me?” stilling himself on the ground as he was still spinning in his head, “I feel like absolute shit,” pushing a burp out to avoid your direction, practically gagging like you had earlier that morning.

  
“It was just one of my edibles, honey, I didn’t think you’d be this bad on one,” feeling so guilty as the tears welled in your eyes, kissing on his cheeks as you apologized a million times over to him.

  
“Honey,” he gripped your hands on his face, “it’s okay, just…” he trailed off stifling another gag, “just… don’t ever give me one a those again,” bending over to the side to throw up the contents of his stomach as a tear rolled down you cheek.

  
He wiped his face, turning back to see you completely gone with shame as you watched him wretch. Moving his big body fast enough to grab your face now, wiping the tears that had fallen.

  
“Butterfly,” he cooed, still feeling queasy, “please don’t cry, it’s not your fault,” trying to make you feel slightly better as he desperately was looking for some water in his peripheral vision.

  
“It totally is though,” letting out a sob as you pitied your stupid actions, “I’ll never fuckin’ forgive myself for that,” placing your fingers over your face as he grabbed your entire body to cradle it on the ground.

  
“Honey, please,” he groaned out, gesturing for Ron to grab him some water from the cooler as he tried to calm you down, “I’m perfectly fine, just a lil’ nauseous, “ choking out as he stifled more bile from his organs.

  
“Please don’t cry,” thanking Ron silently for the water as he cracked the cap open to take the biggest guzzle his stomach could handle, watching the stars begin to twinkle above him as the band was setting up for the night show.

  
He cracked the empty plastic, tossing it to the side as he lifted your face from his chest, “Y/N, please honey, I love you. Let’s just chill the rest of the night in the truck. Just you and me, listening to the rest of this shit,” wiping the remainder of tears as he kissed the bridge of your nose, “please honey,” he begged with golden eyes as you tried to stop your waterworks.

  
You nodded after taking a few deep breaths, him taking you into a huge hug as _I’m Her Man_ blared through the speakers. The crowd reassembling as the tunes were cranked out.

  
_I found love sure is good to me_

  
_I found love sure is good to me_

  
_You know a man needs a woman though to keep him company_

  
_It feels good not to be alone_

  
_Oh so good not to be alone_

  
_I'm gonna make sure not to lose my happy home_

  
_Love can come and go_

  
_Why I sure don't know_

  
_Never gonna let her go_

  
You both helped each other from the ground, joints popping like corn as you winced up from the dirt. Flip gripped your waist as he led you to the truck again, the blankets still intact from the night prior as the sun finally said its goodbye for the day.

  
The clouds had begun to gather again, overshadowing the majesty of the stars overhead as you looked into the sky. A heavy sigh leaving as you nestled into your man, rustling around until the both of you could listen to the debauchery and feel each other for the rest of the night.

  
 _Woodstock Boogie_ causing the crowd to riot in a fit of dance and screams as it played for nearly thirty minutes on the main stage. The drum solo blaring through the loudspeakers as the beats penetrated your ears.

  
_Well the little red rooster_

  
_Told the little brown hen_

  
_"Meat you at the barn about a half-past ten_

  
_Say, let's do the boogie. Say let's do the boogie"_

_My mom and baby knew the boogie_

  
_And we'd do it all night long_

_Well the little brown hen_

  
_Told the little red rooster_

  
_"Do come around here and dance_

  
_Like Daddy used to and rock the night baby!_

  
_You've got to rock the night, baby!"_

  
“You wanna go dance with them honey?” watching your expressions as Patrice and Ron got down to the guitar riffs and solos, “I know ya wanted to take everything in,” rubbing your hair out of your face as you looked into his eyes.

  
“I’m just fine right here, Mr. Zimmerman,” smirking as a grin swept across his face, the blaring of the guitar penetrating the tent in the truck, “I’d rather be with you any day of the week,” feeling him relax again as he cradled you in his chest.

  
“I love you so much butterfly,” he cooed, kissing your hair as you nestled more into him, “I’m so sorry I was passed out most of the day,” sneering at his lightweight ass on drugs.

  
“I love you most, Flip,” whispering as you kissed his clothed chest, and up to his precious neck, “you don’t ever have to be sorry for that. It was all my fault anyway,” lifting your head after pecking another kiss on his jaw.

  
“Well, I can say one thing about it,” he smirked, running a finger over your cheek again, “I did get the best sleep of my entire life today,” giggling as he saw a huge grin wipe across your face.

  
The crowd roaring in pleasure as the wails got louder and more intense upon the ending of their set, “well I’m so glad you finally were relaxed cowboy,” patting his tits as he chuckled at your smirk, leaning into his precious lips to kiss them softly as the sounds of _Blood of The Sun_ rising through the meadow.

  
_Standin' on my pillow_

  
_Talkin' to the moon_

  
_Wadin' in the ocean_

  
_I'm sendin' for you soon_

  
_Reachin' for the handle_

  
_Achin' in my head_

  
_Woven in the bedsheets_

  
_And then I will understand_

_Yeah!_

  
A heavy make-out session coming over the both of you as you melted into each other. The sounds of _Mountain_ wafting through your ears in an encapsulating haze as you tasted each other.

  
The feeling of his hands all over your body sending you into overdrive as you lifted yourself over him, ass arched in the air as he gripped both sides of it, leaning up into your kiss further as his tongue explored your mouth.

  
Your hands entangled in his ravened hair, the scent of his aftershave penetrated your nose as you dove further into his intoxicating kiss.  
You ground your clothed hips on his denim jeans, catching that wretched box in your motions as your eyes bugged out of your head. You pulled off suddenly, as if you’d done something so wrong, Flip grabbing to paw you back to his waiting mouth.

  
“You okay honey?” watching your scared expression as you stilled your clothed pussy on his growing erection, “what’s the damn face for?” quirking his eyebrows as he wondered what was going on in that pretty little head of yours.

  
You were frozen, scared to tell him what you’d done, trying to come up with something to keep the moment going.

  
_Yesterday went through until tomorrow_

  
_A pile of dreams appear_

  
_Better plan the hours to come_

  
_Today we shed our fear_

  
_And it's waiting to take you away_

  
_It's waiting to take you away_

_Rise you up to take my hand_

  
_Away from yesterday_

  
_I have a love within my heart_

  
_Which clearly shows the way_

  
_And it's waiting to take you away_

  
_It's waiting to take you away_

  
“Oh,” you moaned out, finally taking yourself out of your own anxiety, “nothing I just wasn’t sure if someone was watching us or not, cowboy,” lowering yourself back down to kiss on his neck, practically gagging at the stupid segway you’d conjured.

  
“Honey, as you said,” he grunted between pecks as he rubbed your ass again, pushing you down on his tent, “everyone else is doin’ the same thing,” giggling into his kiss as you rolled your eyes from his comment.

  
“Come here, cowboy,” taking his tongue back into your mouth as you lowered a hand to rub his erection, unzipping his fly as you fished his throbbing cock from the denim.

  
_First thing I remember knowin'_

  
_Was a lonesome whistle blowin'_

  
_And a youngun's dream of growin' up to ride_

  
_On a freight train leavin' town,_

  
_Not knowin' where I's bound_

  
_No one could change my mind but mama tried_

  
_One and only rebel child_

  
_In a family meek and mild,_

  
_Mama seemed to know what lay in store_

  
_In spite of all my Sunday learnin',_

  
_For the bad, I kept on turnin'_

  
_Mama couldn't hold me anymore_

  
Your pussy begging for it as you moved your panties to the side, rubbing his dripping head on your heat.  
He winced in pleasure, hissing slightly as you broke the seal on your airtight cunt, enveloping your velvet walls on him like a Chinese finger trap.

  
Letting out a moan that roared over the drums pounding on the stage as you took his entire length to his pelvis, his jeans rubbing on your clit in the best way as you slowly gyrated on him.

  
_So come on baby, baby please and I'm beggin' you baby cause I'm on my knees,_

  
_Turn on your lights let it shine on me_

  
_Turn on your love light let it shine on me_

  
_Let it shine, let it shine, let it_

  
_Without a warning, you broke my heart, takin it baby, tore it apart_

  
_And you left me standin' in the dark, shine your love for me was dark_

  
_Come on baby, baby please come on baby, cause I'm on my knees_

_Turn on your lights let it shine on me turn on your love light_

_Let it shine, let shine_

“Phil baby,” you cooed as you felt him fuck up into you, “you’re so f-fucking big,” pronouncing every syllable as he tuned his thrusts with the drums of _The Grateful Dead_.

“You like bein’ s-stuffed full a m-me honey,” he panted, watching your pleasure build in your pretty face as he rubbed your G-spot. You moaned and wailed on his cock, the release building inside you the more he rubbed his denim on your spot coupled with the perfect bullseye on your walls.

“I-I want you to c-cum all o-over me, Y/N,” he grunted out, watching your head fall back, as your walls start to vibrate on him, “c-cum a-all over your c-cock baby,” speeding his pummels as he watched your face contort in absolute bliss.

_Well, take me back down where cool water flow, ya_

_Let me remember things I love, ah_

_Stoppin' at the log where catfish bite_

_Walkin' along the river road at night_

_Barefoot girls dancin' in the moonlight_

_I can hear the bullfrog callin' me, oh_

_Wonder if my rope's still hangin' to the tree_

_Love to kick my feet way down the shallow water_

He felt you clench down on him, crying in absolute pleasure as you rode your orgasm out on top of him, gripping his t-shirt until he was practically being hoisted up into you.

  
“Holy f-fu,” he could barely groan out as his own release hit him like a freight train, pushing out of his tip in a waterfall of hot cum.  
He thrust his swimmers up into you for a few pumps before settling you back down on his heaving chest, enveloping you in another tight hug as he kept his throbbing cock in your wet cunt.

  
The rain had begun to fall as _Creedence Clearwater Revival_ had taken the stage, the crowds more sparse as it had become late and wet before their arrival. Their tunes echoed through the rain like a beacon as you both laid there, coming down from your highs again as your shared juices seeped out of your clenching hole.

  
_I see the bad moon a-rising_

  
_I see trouble on the way_

  
_I see earthquakes and lightnin'_

  
_I see bad times today_

  
_Don't go around tonight_

  
_Well it's bound to take your life_

  
_There's a bad moon on the rise_

  
_I hear hurricanes a-blowing_

  
_I know the end is coming soon_

  
_I fear rivers over flowing_

  
_I hear the voice of rage and ruin_

  
“I saw the sweetest thing today,” whispering to him as he ran a finger down your spine, humming that he was listening absentmindedly.  
“There was this couple,” running a finger to trace the buffalo on his shirt, “and they were holding each other in the meadow,” gesturing so you knew he was still listening, “and the woman was holding a pile of blankets in her hands.”

  
 _“Ummmmm,”_ he trailed off thinking you were done with this odd story, “and that was cute?” chuckling as he felt your elbows press on his chest, looking at you with your sultry eyes in the night.

  
“No!” you pat his chest, “let me finish!” rolling your eyes as he put his hands up in protest.

  
“The woman was holding a baby,” you exhaled, putting your hands on your chin as you recalled the beauty of the moment, “and both of them were so happy and in love with their little one,” looking off to the side as you pictured their unconditional happiness and love, causing you to shudder at the memory.  
“There’s a baby here?” he snapped his gaze, gripping your shoulders as if he needed to save this poor thing from being at a very explicit venue.

  
“Yes there is and it looks like it’s only a few weeks old,” you cooed out, completely oblivious to his shock, “it was so sweet to watch them so in love with it,” falling even further as your ovaries ached over the need for their kind of adoration.

  
“Honey,” Flip waved his hand over your face, “where’d you go?” still trying to grip the fact that there was a small child amongst these dirty fornicating couples in the dirt.

  
“I’m sorry,” you choked out, a tear welling in your eyes, “I just,” you whispered, “I want that,” finishing your sentence as the waterworks began again.

  
“You want us to be in a dirty field with a screaming newborn baby, possibly inhaling pollutants into its lungs while listening to songs about drugs and the war?” he flatly spoke, not an ounce of a joke as he still gripped your shoulders.

  
“No!” you shouted, wiping a tear from your face in frustration, “I want the love story they have, Phil! I want to have a family and that perfection that they do! That’s what I want!” feeling your breath hitch as you cried into the night again, clearly very tired and very passionate about what you were trying to communicate to him.

  
“Hey!” he chimed in, trying to cool your jets down, “honey I just didn’t understand, I apologize!” pulling your weeping form to him, covering you in the blanket in the truck as you sobbed into him for what seemed the thousandth time that night.

  
“I’m sorry, butterfly,” he cooed in your ear, kissing you on your forehead as your breaths kept shallowing, “I think it’s beautiful. I want that too. Not necessarily bringing a baby to a place like this but something similar I guess,” pecking on your skin until you melted back into him.

  
“I wouldn’t mind it,” giggling at his lack of imagination, “maybe bringing a couple of kids in the future?” poking your nose into his neck as you began to suck on the skin, a moan leaving his mouth as you touched the sensitive spot on his side.

  
“Oh ya want a few of ‘em?” he groaned out, rubbing his large hands down your waist as you laved your tongue on him.

  
“I want as many as we can have, Phil,” whispering on his neck as you let out a sigh into his flesh, the smell of him causing the ache to become too much as you moved your face back to his.

  
“I’ll give you as many as you want, Y/N,” gripping your luscious tits in his hands as he watched you fall into his motions.

  
_I put a spell on you, because you're mine_

  
_You better stop the thing that you're doin'_

  
_I said, "Watch out, I ain't lyin'", yeah_

  
_I ain't gonna take none of your, foolin' around_

  
_I ain't gonna take none of your, puttin' me down_

  
_I put a spell on you because you're mine_

  
“But I wanna do somethin’ first,” he grunted out, thinking about getting that pesky box from his pocket, feeling this may be the perfect time to do it.

  
It wasn’t his ideal situation, but you looked so pretty, and you’d been talking about serious stuff over the remainder of the set as it wailed along in the dead of night.

  
“What is it honey?” you cooed out, lowering yourself back on your elbows to gaze at him, wondering what he could possibly need to do at this very moment.

  
“I umm,” he stammered out, an inch from his pocket, hesitating as he thought about how this would play out.

  
He froze in that instant, seeing the negatives in the entire impulse. How he couldn’t kneel down in the truck, how the fact that you’d both been sweaty and nasty all day tainted the entire aura of the vibe he wanted to convey, the lack of privacy that he craved when he wanted to ask you those important questions, it all just came crashing down over him.

  
He stared at you, watching your face as you pushed him to answer your question, watching the lines form on your forehead as your brows furrowed in confusion.

  
“I-I’ll have to do it later honey,” he groaned out, in complete frustration and irritation at his own stupidity, “another time I promise. We have all the time in the world anyways,” watching your lines relax as you softly smiled back to him.

  
“Come back here,” he coaxed, enveloping you back in his embrace as the last of the Revival played out into the pattering rain.  
“I love you,” he whispered, leaving one last kiss on your forehead as he nestled back to bed.

  
“I love you most,” sighing out as the rain lulled you both to sleep in the meadow once again.

  
_Well, say that you'll be true_

  
_Well, say that you'll be true_

  
_Well, say that you'll be true and never leave me blue, Susie Q_

  
_Well, say that you'll be mine_

  
_Well, say that you'll be mine_

  
_Well, say that you'll be mine, baby, all the time, Susie Q_


	10. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey everyone! i’m so sorry this has taken me forever to write up! here’s another very long chapter! hope everyone likes it!🖤

The night was restless again for both of you. Filled with tossing, turning, heavy sighs, snoring, grunting, and sleepy kisses. The rain had stopped after Revival had finished their set, the majority of the crowd dissipating while the weather changed as well as the fact that they didn’t end until just after two in the morning.

Flip and you fumbled with the sheets in the truck, trying to find the most comfortable spots as the night droned on and on. Wishing for the release of sleep you finally sat up at about four to ease yourself off the end of the truck as you heard your lumberjack snoring quite loudly.

Your platforms dug into the Earth as you gazed upward towards the heavens, the array of stars and blackness of night laying a beautiful dreamlike blanket amongst the tents below. You inhaled the fresh morning air, watching the trees sway in a gentle breeze as it gave you a chill from the gust.

You looked back at him, no doubt in a very uncomfortable position, but finally sleeping soundly as you lifted your ass off the tailgate. You sauntered over to the tent, removing your shoes and the rest of the clothing you had worn the entirety of that day to bare your nudity to the breeze. Your nipples standing at attention as the bite from the August wind came up before you ducked down into the tent.

You huddled up in the sleeping bag, the faint scent of him lingering on the cotton pillow he’d rested on the day prior. Nuzzling yourself into it as you let out the heaviest sigh, finally drifting off to deep sleep.

Not even thirty minutes had elapsed when you felt another body plop into the tent. His hulking body clad in only his boxers stumbled in grunting as he ashed out a cigarette and rubbed the back of his neck as he sat upwards in the entrance.

Trying with all of his might to be as quiet as possible as he ruffled with the bag, exposing your nudity to him. He smirked, letting out a gasp as he watched your sleeping form rise and fall with your breaths. Bending down to press soft kisses down your arm, watching as your fingers twitched from his lips kissing every knuckle.

He finally settled in, pushing himself flush with your back, his half hardened cock pressed against your curves. You subconsciously pressed back into him as he caged you in his arms, kissing the back of your neck as he tried to fall back to sleep.

His body relaxed in on you, your breaths synchronously coming in and out as you drifted into a more rested sleep. The light breeze lulling both of you back into dreamland as his heated form kept you from shuddering.

Another thirty minutes. Deep into your sleep cycle again, the sun hadn’t even peaked over the hills yet. The ear-shattering wail of a guitar riff penetrated the entire meadow.

_On top of the sky is a place where you go,_

  
_If you've done, nothing wrong_

  
_If you've done nothing wrong._

  
_And down in the ground is a place where you go_   
_If you've been a bad boy_

  
_If you've been a bad boy._

  
_Why can't we have eternal life_

  
_And never die_

  
_Never die._

  
“What the fuck?!” he shot up out of a dead sleep, the scowl on his face a clear indication of the feelings he had for The Who, who had just taken the stage far too early for his liking.

  
“It’s fucking too early for this shit!” he screamed out of the tent, the crowd gathering in hoards as they began to play even louder for the masses.

  
“Honey!” you begged him to get back in the tent, the cold of the morning emitting through as you gripped the sleeping bag over your tits, your sleep ridden eyes barely able to keep open even in the blackness of the dawn, “please! Just get back in here! We can just rest while they play!”

  
“No! Fuck that shit!” throwing a few empties out of the tent as he gripped his pack of cigarettes, lighting one with a shaking hand, “I can’t fuckin’ sleep! I can’t fuckin’ be comfortable! This is the goddamn worst fuckin’ shit I’ve ever fuckin’ done!” kicking things as he inhaled a drag punching the empty cardboard box of the Coors from the night before.

  
“Flip! Stop it!” you pleaded with tears in your eyes, easing out of the tent as you had wrapped the bag around you to help him calm down slightly.

  
“Y/N! I’m fuckin’ done! I love you but I cannot be here!” he stormed off into the woods, cursing and flipping off the now very vocal crowd as the drum beats penetrated the morning air.

  
The sun was just beginning to peek out of the hills as you watched him leave in a cloud of nicotine smoke. You broke down then. The waves of tears emitting down your face in an exhausted cry.

  
_I've got a feeling twenty-one_

  
_Is going to be a good year_

  
_Especially if you and me_

  
_See it in together_

  
_So you think twenty-one_

  
_Is going to be a good year_

  
_It could be good for me and her_

  
_But you and her, no never_

  
_I had no reason_

  
_To be over optimistic_

  
_But somehow when you smiled_

  
_I can brave bad weather_

  
_‘You’re so fucking stupid Y/N,’_ softly sobbing as you huddled in your sleeping back, watching the crowds sway and sing along to _1921_ in the morning glow of the sun.

  
 _‘He’s not coming back,’_ wiping your face as you audibly cried a pained gasp from your chest, _‘you don’t mean jack fucking shit to him,’_ the anxiety building up as you talked yourself out of the entire relationship, trying to save your heart for a possible end before the final act of the day.

  
 _‘You’re just some dumbass girl to him and you dragged him to his hell and drove him away, just like you do with everyone else in your sorry ass life,’_ your heart physically hurting as your thoughts penetrated your guts, causing huge shallow breaths to leave your body.  
“Fuck!” crying out loud as you watched the happy faces dancing in the sun rays, the smell of drugs permeating the meadow again as they crowded more and more into the field.

  
Patrice came out of her and Ron’s tent, adjusting his dress as she saw the scene before her. She turned to see you huddled in a sack, a completely disheveled mess.

  
“Holy shit!” she ran over in her heels, bending her figure to meet your eye line, “what the hell’s wrong, Y/N?!” rubbing your shoulders as you gasped for air.

  
“Just calm down, honey,” she cooed taking you in her arms, Ron running over after he saw her panic.  
“What the hell’s goin’ on?” stunned at your sobbing on the ground, “where’s Z?” frantically looking for his friend as he heard your cries muffle in the shoulder of Patrice.

  
“H-he l-left,” you stuttered out, barely able to get the words out as both of them dropped their jaws at your admission.  
“What the fuck do ya mean _‘he left’_?” itching the side of his face as he looked at his truck parked in the place it had been the entire weekend, noticing his clothes everywhere and a few bashed-in boxes surrounding yourself.

  
_I used to know everything about you_

  
_But today when I tried to point you out to one of my friends_

  
_I picked the wrong girl again_

  
_Don't see you in the crowd anymore_

  
_I think it's you but I can't be sure_

  
_You're wearing disguises_

  
_Occasionally a girl surprises me_

  
_When she turns out to be you_

  
_Wearing disguises_

  
“Ron, go try an’ find him,” she shooed him away as another round of your cries echoed in her chest, “Y/N, please honey,” lifting your face to meet hers, rubbing her thumbs along your cheeks to give the softest smile.

  
“Let’s getcha dressed baby,” she cooed, watching another silent stream leave your tired eyes, “come on!” she slapped her thighs as she reached for your hands to help you up.

  
“Oh, honey,” your tit exposed to God and everyone as you shot up, dizzy from the speed of the rise, “let’s just cover that,” she softly pulled the bag to cover you back up as she led your blurred eyes to the tent again.

  
“Tell me everything,” she whispered amongst the choruses and the guitar wails, getting your clothes for the day out as you shuddered from the air touching your skin again, “what happened?” airing out your top and bottoms as you tried your best to wipe your face with some baby wipes.

  
Taking a deep breath as you removed the makeup leftover, “we both have had a h-hard t-time sleeping this entire w-weekend,” stammering out as you finished wiping the remainder of the mascara from your chin.

  
“And?” she coaxed on, handing your shirt over to you, “and, I think he’s not been having the best time here,” finally evening out your breaths enough as you kept going on and on.

  
“That don’t excuse him walkin’ out,” she tsked, rolling her eyes at his childish tantrum, “I think the fact that the music started so early was the final nail for him,” sliding your pants on as _Acid Queen_ came over the speakers.

  
_If your child ain't all he should be now_

  
_This girl will put him right_

  
_I'll show him what he could be now_

  
_Just give me one night_

  
_I'm the gypsy, the acid queen_

  
_Pay me before I start_

  
_I'm the gypsy and I'm guaranteed_

  
_To mend his aching heart_

  
_Give us a room, close the door_

  
_Leave us for a while_

  
_You won't be a boy no more_

  
_Young, but not a child_

  
_I'm the gypsy, the acid queen_

_Pay me before I start_

  
_I'm the gypsy, I'm guaranteed_

  
_To tear your soul apart_

  
“Again... That don’t excuse shit honey,” as she helped you slip your heels on, grabbing your makeup bag to hand your tools to you, “he’s such a damn grump sometimes it’s infuriating… I don’t even know how you handle it, Y/N,” chucking as she shook her head towards you. Your mouth hung open as you applied the perfect amount of mascara to your lashes, wiping the excess moisture from the ends of your lids as she kept talking about him.

  
“I mean,” smoothing out the sleeping bag as she watched you apply some light shadow and blush, “you think you wanna be with someone like him? Like forever?” you paused, looking straight into her gaze as you tumbled around the box that appeared in the front of your brain.

  
“I-I,” you stammered, fumbling through your bag for your gloss, the tears falling out again as you cursed your stupid emotions, “I d-don’t even k-know if he l-loves me that m-much,” breaking completely down again as she hurried to your side, picking your face up from her chest as she calmed you back down.

  
“Y/N, honey, you’re ruinin’ your makeup again,” wiping the black streams away as she grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket, “I think he loves ya just fine… He’s just… Set in his grumpy goddamn ways that’s all,” grabbing the hairbrush to run through your hair as she talked soothingly to you.

  
“Did somethin’ else happen?” she watched as you gathered your thoughts again, applying some more gloss and fixing your mascara and liner again, “you don’t seem as… Cheery as ya usually are,” her tone very alarmed at your swinging emotions.

  
“I-I think,” you trembled, the wand end of your gloss shaking in your fingers as you thought of the stupid fucking box, “I-I think he’s got a r-ring,” you stammered out, quivering as you almost puked at thought of even bringing it up.

  
“You think he’s got a ring?” her eyebrow quirked, shaking her head again, “how the hell do ya think that honey?” turning to meet her gaze head-on again, grabbing her hands in yours as you took a deep breath again.

  
“When he was passed out from the other day… I went through his pockets and… found a box,” biting your lips as another round of wetness welled in your eyes, “I don’t really know for sure if that’s what it is… But I think he’s been tryin’ to do something all weekend and he won’t…” a single stream fell as you gathered what was happening. He must be getting cold feet, especially seeing how you behaved here. You drugged him when he didn’t want it, dragged him across the country to listen to music he didn’t like all while he held your hair back while you puked your damn guts out after acting like he didn’t exist for most of the time here. Of course, he wouldn’t propose. Why the fuck would he want to be with someone as irresponsible and immature as you were?

  
“Ya think he’s just holdin’ out for the right moment?” she snapped you out of your thoughts again, “I mean he’s very particular about shit… If ya couldn’t already tell,” watching as you chuckled and cried.

  
“No,” you whispered, a deep shuttered breath leaving, “I don’t deserve him… and I think he’s figured it out finally,” biting the end of your lip until it bled as Patrice whispered sweet nothings to make you take back the words.

  
_He seems to be completely unreceptive_

  
_The tests I gave him show no sense at all_

  
_His eyes react to light the dials detect it_

  
_He hears but cannot answer to your call_

  
_See me, feel me, touch me, heal me_

  
_See me, feel me, touch me, heal me_

  
_There is no chance no untried operation_

  
_All hope lies with him and none with me_

  
_Imagine though the shock from isolation_

  
_When he suddenly can hear and speak and see_

  
“Z?!” Ron called out into the woods as he followed the familiar boot and nicotine trail, “come out man! Where’d ya go?!” squinting his eyes as he got a glimpse of Flip, shirtless in his jeans, cigarette falling out of his mouth unlit as he bashed the trunk of a tree with his bloodied fists.

  
“Mother fu-!” he ran full speed to stop his pal from causing any more damage as he tried to bring him out of his angered haze, “Z! What the fuck man?!” eyes bugging out of his head as he saw his shredded hands covered in splinters and sweat.

  
“This ain’t about you rookie!” he spat, lighting his cigarette with a shaking hand, the blood dripping onto his pale chest as he took a deep inhale, rubbing his sweaty temples, “I-I’m sorry man I didn’t me-,” he couldn’t even finish as Ron threw his hands up in retreat.

  
“Don’t sweat it, Z,” he patted his back, watching his friend come back to Earth, “what the hell’s gotcha so worked up?” leaning against the abused tree as he watched Flip run his hand through his inky locks, the moisture causing it to slick back as a cloud released from his chiseled nose.

“Man… I told myself not to fuckin’,” he grunted out, the tears threatening to fall as he sucked himself back up, “I fuckin’ hate it here… I know y’all love it but I fuckin’ hate it… I don’t understand any of it. I hate the dirt, the filth, the fuckin’ people. I just want to be home. I want to be home with my fuckin’ _wife_ … and be with her and not fuckin’ here,” his monologue rolling out in a huge wave as Ron cocked his head back.

  
“Your wife, huh?” he chuckled slightly, watching as Flip froze in his tracks, “is this tantrum about the fact that ya can’t get out what you want to in the proper Zimmerman setting?” he crossed his arms, taking a cigarette from Flip’s pack as he ashed his out on the ground, gritting his teeth at his stupid mouth.

  
“Listen, Z,” he took an inhale, “I get ya don’t like the overall vibe here… We all were shocked ya even agreed to come. I mean if you weren’t with Y/N, I know ya wouldn’t have hesitated in sayin’ no,” chuckling as Flip let out a gust of air, rolling his eyes as his buddy spit the truth.

  
“But, nothin’ in this world is perfect,” he cooed out, “nothin’, man. And there ain’t one ounce of this that is worth bein’ mad over… Not one single thing you did today is gonna convince her… Your proclaimed ‘wife’ that you love her enough to ride this last day out,” watching as Flip picked the wood out of his stumps, wincing as he took in his buddy’s words.

  
“I know you Z,” he leveled with him, “and I know you’re very fuckin’ stubborn about what you want outta life. But sometimes… Sometimes it doesn’t work out the way you need it to. Love is that way. I mean, our girls could do so much fuckin’ better,” laughing as he saw a smirk come over his friend too, “but I know she loves ya with all she has… and no matter the setting,” he stood up to meet his eye line, gazing with the utmost seriousness in his tone, “she’s gonna say yes man,” patting his thick chest as he smirked again, looking back to him with tears in his eyes.

  
“You sure?” he practically stammered out, “I mean… I wouldn’t say yes if I were her,” wincing as he removed the box from his jeans, blood smearing all over it as he opened it to reveal the stunning ring.

  
“I know she will man,” ashing out his last drag as he began to lead his buddy from the trenches to face his biggest fear.

  
_When the truth is found to be lies_

  
_And all the joy within you dies_

  
_Don't you want somebody to love_

  
_Don't you need somebody to love_

  
_Wouldn't you love somebody to love_

  
_You better find somebody to love_

_Love, love_

  
_When the garden flowers, baby are dead, yes and_

  
_Your mind, your mind is so full of red_

  
_Don't you want somebody to love_

  
_Don't you need somebody to love_

  
_Wouldn't you love somebody to love_

  
_You better find somebody to love_

  
Patrice had kept your feelings at bay for the time being. _The Who_ played out while both of you sat smoking a blunt and sipping on some beers to wash away the pain you had been feeling. _Jefferson Airplane_ followed as both of you surveyed the gathering hoards flashing peace signs and tits to the performers as they crooned their tunes outward. The more the day dragged on though, the angrier you were becoming.

  
You kept toying around with the idea of throwing your own tantrum. If and when he’d return with his tail between his legs being the lesser woman and lashing out just as badly as he did to you. After that little stunt, he deserved it tenfold.

  
Hopefully, Ron had talked some bit of sense into him, let alone found him in the wilderness, to say the least. Part of you hoped he would come back, but the other part was trying to accept the fact that he was over it all. You both had a good run while it lasted and it seemed the opposite views about life were beginning to come out as the honeymoon phase was ending. You knew it was about time he’d see the fatal flaws. He was a smart man… Too smart for his own good sometimes and you… you were a convict. It was doomed from the beginning.

  
_Sun cuts loose from the frozen_

_Until it joins with the African sea_

  
_In moving it changes its cold and its name_

  
_The reason I come and I go is the same_

  
_Animal game for me_

  
_You call it rain_

  
_But the human name_

  
_Doesn't mean shit to a tree_

  
_And if you don't mind heat in your river and_

  
_Fork tongue talking from me_

  
_Swim like an eel fantastic snake_

  
_Take my love when it's free_

  
_Electric feel with me_

  
_You call it loud_

  
_But the human crowd_

  
_Doesn't mean shit to a tree_

  
Looking to the heavens again as you had when the stars blanketed the sky. Noticing every single cloud that slowly flew by, the birds so high they looked like specks on the crisp blue backdrop of the atmosphere. It was a gorgeous summer day, the heat blazing as the sun beat down on the meadow. The sweat beading up on your skin as you bathed in the rays, your sunglasses flashing sparks of light as you swayed your heavy head to the tunes. The lingering smell of dust and ganja filling your nose as you took another drag of the filter you’d been sharing.

  
“Well hello there ladies,” a familiar voice crooned out, both of you following its direction as you zeroed in on a bloodied Flip, his shirtless form showing a sheen of sweat and exhaustion as he looked straight back at you.

  
Ron sidled up between the both of you, taking two cans of beer out as he tossed one to your lumberjack, his knuckles hitting the cold can as he cried out in a groan from the pain.

  
“Can I have a drag of this?” he pointed to the burning bush in your hand as you registered his words.

  
“I-I… Um ya,” shaking your head as you downed the rest of your beer handing the filter to him.

  
“Thank ya kindly,” he took a huge drag, kissing Patrice as he exhaled the cloud into her waiting mouth, followed by a round of kisses. You took that as a signal to find another spot, getting off the tailgate of his truck to walk in the direction of the beat-up man you loved.

  
Grabbing a handful of ice in your hands, you inched your way to him, holding out the chips silently as he cracked his empty to the ground.

  
“T-thanks,” he groaned out, watching as you rubbed the cold over his crimson fingers, the shredded skin hanging off them in a tattered mess as you surveyed the damage.

  
You avoided any kind of eye contact as you tenderly took to his wounds, watching his handsome chest rise and fall from your touches. The grunts and groans leaving his body were enough for you to cross your legs. Your frustrations grew the more your stupid body pined for him.

_Come back baby, baby please don't go_

  
_One more time just before you hit the road_

  
_Come back baby, let's talk it over one more time_

  
_One more time, one more time_

_Let's talk it over one more time_

_Come back baby, let's talk it over one more time_

A set of wolf-whistles penetrated your ears as a group of men walked by, no doubt looking at your ass in the outfit you’d chosen as you rolled your eyes through your sunglasses.

“Hey!” his booming voice called over you, “fuckin’ go do that shit to someone else jack ass!” lifting his wet hand to flip off the small crowd as they shouted curses back at him. He spat on the ground, his hair flying in all different directions as his muscles tensed up even more so.

The mixture of cold water and blood splashing all over your face and shirt as you gasped from the cold, “oh shit! Honey,” he cooed out, still irritated but, now touching your cheek to wipe the concoction from your face, “honey, I’m sorry,” moving to kiss your nose as you sneered away from him.

“You’re fuckin’ what now?” your chest heaving as you gripped your hands into fists, “you’re sorry?! Sorry for what?! For fuckin’ bein’ a jackass today?!” tears spilling out of your face as you grunted frustrated at his dumbfounded face.

“What the fuck has been your problem lately?! I know I’m not the best choice for you! I’m fucking well aware of how capable you are of finding someone else in a heartbeat! I’m so fucking sorry I’m not enough for whatever you think this shit is!” pained sobs leaving your chest as you kept with your speech, “I love you though! I’d fucking do anything for you! For your stubborn, grumpy, fuckin’ insufferable ass! And I don’t even think for a damn second you think that of me!” wiping the blackened tears as they came in more waves while you hyperventilated in the heat.

“If you have something to fuckin’ tell me then just fuckin’ do it, Phil!” gesturing with wide eyes as you watched him in complete shock slowly gather himself for the rebuttal.

“Fine!” he threw his hands up in the air, “you know what I have been dying to tell you, Y/N?!” sarcastically yelling in your face as his level was reached. The bags under his eyes as an indication of his exhaustion along with the blood loss from his hands.

_Dear landlord_

  
_Please don't put a price on my soul_

  
_My burden is heavy_

  
_My dreams are beyond control_

  
_When that steamboat whistle blows_

  
_I'm going to give you all I got to give_

  
_And I do hope you receive it well_

  
_Depending on the way you feel that you live_

  
_Dear landlord_

  
_Please heed these words that I speak_

  
_I know you've suffered much_

  
_But in this you are not so unique_

  
_All of us, at times we might work too hard_

  
_To have it too fast and too much_

  
_And anyone can fill his life up_

  
_With things he can see but he just cannot touch_

  
“I would fuckin’ love to know!” dishing it back as you threw your hands into the wind too, boring your eyes into his as your chests rose a fell from the frustrations.

“You know what?!” moving to hover his face over yours, your noses practically touching as his lips formed a pout, “I fuckin’ hate this! I hate all of this shit!” he yelled, tears forming in both your eyes as you readied yourself for the end.

“I hate this! But…” he paused, biting his lip as he took a heavy shallow breath, “I fucking love you! I love you so goddamn much, Y/N!” the words coming out in a painful yell as he broke down. He got down to his knees, embracing your waist in his arms as he pushed his face into your belly, the heaving sighs coming over him as his bloody hands gripped your hamstrings.

You stood there in shock, slowly placing your hands in his sweaty hair as he cried and cried into you. Finally bringing yourself together as you shushed his wails.

_Seems I've got to have a change of scene_

  
_Every night I have the strangest dreams_

  
_Imprisoned by the way it could have been_

  
_Left here on my own or so it seems_

  
_I've got to leave before I start to scream_

  
_Won't someone lock the door and turn the key_

  
_Feeling alright (oh, no)_

  
_I'm not feeling too good myself (on, no)_

  
_If I feeling alright (oh, no)_

  
_I'm not feeling that good myself, yeah (oh, no)_

  
“Flip,” you whispered hearing his sobs as your kept trying to steady him, “Flip, honey, everyone is looking,” hoping he’d snap out of it and pull himself together.

A small crowd was eavesdropping on the conversation as Joe Cocker played in the heat of the sunny afternoon. The noise from the stage luckily was drowning out the sobs coming from him as well as the screaming match you’d both been having.

“Fuck!” he yelled out, pulling himself away from your waist to wipe his hands on his face, “why dontcha take a picture asshole it’ll last longer!” getting up to his full height again, chest heaving as he stared down the culprits listening in on his problems.

“Honey,” putting your hands on his chest, “just ignore them they aren’t doing anything,” petting the sweat that had built up over his emotional rollercoaster.

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about Y/N?” eyebrows furrowed as he gestured to the now several people looking in his direction, “everyone is fucking doin’ somethin’! There’s no fuckin’ privacy here and I’m sick of all of this! I just want…” he drifted off huffing at his own thoughts as angry tears filled in your eyes again.

“You need to take a fuckin’ chill pill,” lowering your own voice an octave as your grit your teeth together.

 _“Oh!? I need to take a fuckin’ chill pill, huh?!”_ the sarcasm emitting from him as he chuckled deeply, “What so, ya wanna drug my ass again so I’m _easier to handle_?” puffing out as he looked into your glistening eyes.

“P-Phil,” you cracked out, “I-I said I was s-sorry! I didn’t mean for that to happen! I-I didn’t,” you broke out in a sob again, mad at him and yourself for even coming to this place, to begin with.

_Let's go get stoned_

  
_Let's go get stoned_

  
_When your baby won't let you in_

  
_Got a few pennies, a bottle of gin_

  
_Just call your buddy on the telephone_

  
_Let's go get stoned_

  
_Let's go get stoned_

  
_Let's go get stoned_

  
_When you work so hard all the day long_

  
_And everything you do seems to go wrong_

  
_Just drop by my place on your way home_

_Let's go get stoned_

  
“You know what?” wiping your tears away as you tried to succumb to his woes, all for nothing but pain to your own feelings, “fuck you! I apologized and you forgave me for that! All I wanted to do was make you feel relaxed! I had zero fucking clue you’d react the way you did on them and I felt fucking terrible the entire day! But fuck you. Fuck you for bringing it up again because your sorry ass hates everything about this place! And you know what else?” squaring yourself up to him as his eye twitched watching you lay him out.

“I fucking love it here! I do! And I know it’s not your vibe, but you said you’d follow me anywhere! Any fucking where! And I wanted to see everything and do everything with you! All you do is fucking complain though! If it’s not your thing you shut yourself out!” pointing your pretty fingers at him as he watched your face flood with anger and sadness.

You took some deeps breaths and finished the rest of your monologue, “I know I’m not the type you ever wanted to be with! Trust me I fucking know! But, I love you! And if the tables were turned around on me, I would do anything you wanted me to! I would hike with you, go fucking hunting even though I don’t love the idea of it! Hell, I would learn how to shoot if you taught me to! I would go to the ends of the Earth and back if it meant you’d be happy! And I would do it with a goddamn smile on my face even though I hated it! Because I know you love it, and your happiness matters to me!” backing away as you finished up with him.

“Don’t chastise what I love because you can’t understand it, Phil,” shying away as you headed back towards Patrice who grabbed you in the biggest hug as she led you down to the crowd of people swaying to the music.

_Oh, have you somethin' to say, say it for me, please_

  
_Oh, have you somethin' to say, say it before I leave_

  
_Oh, have you somethin' to say, say it from your heart_

  
_Oh, have you somethin' to say, say it before I part_

  
_And so, what can I say, I thank you, dear_

  
_For sharing up the few things you have_

  
_And oh, I'd like to say, I'm glad you're here_

  
_And hope your leaving is not sad_

  
_Soon I'll have to go an' get back on the road_

  
_Then I'll have no reason left at all_

The rest of the day was quiet on the home front. Flip and Ron stayed up on the tailgate, not much being said between the two of them as they gazed amongst the masses of hippies listening to the majority of the bands performing one after the other.

 _Country Joe_ came back on with his band _Country Joe & The Fish_, performing a similar set as they had earlier that weekend. Flip smoked on his third pack of cigarettes, nursing his self inflicted wounds as he had finally settled into a dull roar with his emotions.

The skin of them completely shredded at the knuckles as the bleeding had subsided for the most part. Being in the military and the force had taught him to rig up bandaids of sorts and survival techniques, so he fashioned some cloth from his shirt that hung from his pocket and doused it in ice-cold water to numb the skin.

The flesh was turning all shades of reds, crimson, and bluish purples, and he was surprised to find that he hadn’t successfully broken any of them with the velocity he had destroyed that tree trunk with.

Examining for splinters, he picked them out one by one, cigarette in his mouth as he winced from the slight pain of digging out the deep-set wood spikes. He’d take a few seconds every minute to glance up and make sure you were still in his line of vision, contemplating how he’d rightfully apologize.

That box, now burning a hole in his pocket as he gulped down the possibility that you’d actually say no now from the stunt he’d pulled today.

He kept going over in his head the words you’d spoken. How you felt you weren’t enough, that there wasn’t a chance from the start because of your statuses in life, how you felt second class to him always.

The visions clouding his mind were of your pretty eyes filled with tears, your strained voice as you told him your innermost feelings, and how your lips quivered speaking every syllable to him.

His heart ached. He knew he wasn’t the best with words and emotions in general. He knew he didn’t deserve you… It had never been the other way around. No matter who you were before, he thought you were perfection. The moment he met you he had that feeling. You were all he had ever wanted and more, and here he was, acting like the biggest fool over a damn concert.  
The sun had begun to set again, the golden hue painting the landscape in a gorgeous effervescence as it cast over the crew performing onstage.

 _Janis Joplin_ had been one of the main reasons you’d trekked across the country to see, and the anticipation was more than your little heart could handle as you watched her join her mates on the main stage.

_Live your loving life,_

  
_Live it all the best you can_

  
_And if you pay no attention darling_

  
_To what you might ever hear from your man,_

  
_I think you're just like a servant_

  
_And try to keep it all to yourself._

  
_Don't you know it makes the world go round,_

  
_You gotta go and honey share everywhere else._

  
_Come on, come on, come on!_

  
Her words echoed through the crowd, hitting your ears drums as a cascade of goosebumps erupted on your skin. You shut your eyes as the last bit of sunlight glimmered over the hills, spinning in the evening air as she sang her bars into the sea of people.

  
You finally felt calm. The notes washing over you in a cleansing bath as you twisted and swung your arms in tune with Patrice and Janis.  
“Ya finally feelin’ okay?” she nudged you as you took each other’s hands in a twist.

  
You nodded inhaling the clouds of smoke, dust, and debris from the other people joining your spinning sessions.

  
_Summertime, time, time_

  
_Child, the living's easy_

  
_Fish are jumping out_

  
_And the cotton, Lord_

  
_Cotton's high, Lord so high_

  
_Your daddy's rich_

  
_And your ma is so good-looking, baby_

  
_She's a-looking good now_

  
_Hush, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

  
_No, no, no, no, don't you cry, don't you cry_

  
And boy did you cry your eyes out. Her lyrics hit your soul to its core. Bringing out every single emotion you knew you had and ones you didn’t even see coming. It was cleansing and magical the way the guitar wails hit your brain.

  
Patrice and yourself were internally combusting at the seams. The sensory overload of the weekend had finally washed over as the stars aligned in the sky and the heavy feeling in your bones set in from exhaustion.

  
_Didn't I make you feel_

  
_Like you were the only man_

  
_Yeah, didn't I give you nearly everything_

  
_That a woman possibly can?_

  
_Honey, you know I did!_

  
_And each time I tell myself that I_

  
_Well I think I've had enough_

  
_But I'm gonna show you, baby_

  
_That a woman can be tough_

  
_I want you to come on, come on_

  
_Come on, come on_

  
_And take it!_

  
_Take another little piece of my heart now, baby_

  
_(Oh, oh, break it!)_

  
_Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah_

  
_(Oh, oh, have a!)_

  
_Have another little piece of my heart now, baby_

  
_But you know you got it_

  
_If it makes you feel good_

  
_Oh, yes indeed_

  
The sobs came heavier as her words speared into your soul. The thought of losing the only person who truly mattered to you. Who really loved you and treated you the best you had ever thought possible. It was all being chipped away. You weren’t even sure if he was still here. Wondering if your little speech successfully scared him away for good as you glanced back up with watery eyes to the top of the hill.  
There he was. Sitting on his tailgate. Cigarette in hand. Staring. Not at the crowd, but you. Menacingly boring into your eyes as you met his. He was still there. Unchanged from the entire day. Looking exhausted and sleep-deprived as you felt.

  
A pang of guilt spread through you as you turned back to the main stage. The lights glimmering in your tears as they fell down your face again.

  
 _‘Y/N, don’t be so damn hard on him,’_ that inner voice scolded, _‘he’s here. And he’s sucking it up the best he can for you,’_ the guilt causing and nauseous feeling to rise in your stomach, _‘he drove thousands of miles for you, slept in a dirty tent, tried drugs, and sat through every guitar solo… all for you,’_ biting at your lower lip as your conscious clouded your thoughts again.

  
 _‘Yes he’s a fuckin’ grump, but he’s your grump dammit,’_ closing your eyes as more tears came out, _‘and you love that fuckin’ asshole no matter how much you try to tell yourself it’s not going to work out,’_ feeling a sense of resolve as _Janis_ finished her tunes out.

  
_Sitting down by my window_

  
_Honey, looking out at the rain_

  
_Sitting down by my window, looking out at the rain_

  
_All around that I felt it_

  
_All I can see was the rain_

  
_Something grabbed a hold of me_

  
_Feel to me, oh, like a ball and chain_

  
_Hey, you know what I mean that's exactly what it felt like_

  
_But that's way too heavy for you, you can't hold them all_

  
_And I say, oh, whoa, whoa, oh, that cannot be_

  
_Just because I got oh, your love, please_

  
_Why does every_

  
_Oh, this can't be just because I got to need you, daddy_

  
_Please don't you knock it down now, please_

  
_Here you've gone today_

  
_What I wanted to love you and I wanted to hold you, yeah, till the day I die_

  
_Yes, I did, yes, I did, yeah, hey, hey, alright_

  
“Y/N?” hearing Patrice call out in almost a whisper, “come on girl I wanna go back to camp,” she grabbed your hand to rub circles on it.  
“Ya gonna be okay? I think Flip is still here,” wrapping an arm around you as you both shivered from the unexpected cold coming on.  
“I’m gonna be okay,” patting her hand as you meandered through the sweaty crowd into the clearing, “ thank you… for being my rock today… I-I,” you could even finish as she waved her hand at you.

  
“Honey, that’s what friends are for,” she chuckled out, “I’ll kick his goddamn ass if I have to… for you,” bopping your nose as she and you hugged tightly while walking back up to safety.

  
 _Ten Years After_ had just come on the stage and a frenzy of moshing was happening and just in time. The darkness had finally set completely as they came on with an array of lights and spectacular guitar and drum solos to please the thousands of people gathered.

  
_Good morning little schoolgirl_

  
_Can I go home, home with you?_

  
_Good morning little schoolgirl_

  
_Can I go home, home with you?_

  
_Tell your mama and your papa_

  
_Big be schoolboy, too_

  
_I won't bore you, yeah_

  
_Baby, I won't bore you all night long_

  
_Yes, I do_

  
_Baby, I wanna ball you_

  
_I wanna ball you all night long_

  
_Tell your mama and your papa_

  
_Baby, baby, doing nothing wrong, child_

  
“Well howdy there ladies!” Ron came off the truck to help both of you with some comfortable blankets on the ground and some much-needed drinks to quench the thirst.

  
Flip didn’t budge one inch. He hesitated only because he thought you may want some more space after everything today. So he kept his wits about him as he honed in on your profile watching the glint in your eyes as you sat with a blanket wrapped around you swaying in tune with Patrice to the lyrics.

  
He so badly wanted to scoop you up and tell you he was so sorry, wanted to beg on his hands and knees so that you’d just forgive his stupidity. He knew you were worth more than begging though, and he wasn’t about to make you forgive him for the stunts he had pulled.  
He stewed and stewed through the entire set, not even paying the slightest attention to the legendary wails from _Alvin Lee_ in _I’m Going Home._

  
_Goin' home, my baby_

  
_Goin' home, my baby_

  
_Goin' home, to see my baby_

  
_Our baby, how good_

  
_My baby, be good_

  
_I'm goin' home, my baby_

  
_Home to see my girl_

  
_Oh baby, baby, I'm coming home_

  
_Baby, baby I'm coming home_

  
_Tell me mama, baby, I'm coming home_

  
_Gonna see my baby, see my baby fine_

  
_Gonna take my baby, want to take my baby mine_

  
_Hoping my woman treats me real kind_

  
_I'm goin' home, my baby_

  
_I'm goin' home, to see my baby_

  
_Goin' home, my baby_

  
The rest of the sets played through the dead of night. _Johnny Winter_ captivated the audience with his electric blues rhythm as well as _Sly & The Family Stone_ with their hit single _I Want To Take You Higher_. All of it washed over in a trance for the both of you as you avoided eye contact the rest of the night.

  
Patrice and you had fallen asleep after _Blood, Sweat, & Tears_ had ended around three in the morning. Flip and Ron had fallen asleep as well, sprawled out on the truckbed in a fumbled mess of blankets and snores.

  
All of you as exhausted as you were, unphased by the remainder of the loud rock music playing in the wee hours of the morning.

  
You roused awake around the early bird time of eight in the morning. Stretching your tired muscles as you squinted from the first signs of sunlight peaking over the East. The music was still going strong even though no one was paying any mind. The hoards were dropped dead like a warzone scene from the movies. Camped out in blankets and some of them completely nude sprawled out over each other.

  
It was quite a sight to behold at this time of day. You shuddered, the thought of finally heading back home had been in your brain since the big squabble. You turned to make sure he hadn’t picked up and left since you’d crashed, finding his sleeping form slumped over the tailgate, snoring and hair tousled as you cocked your head at the sight.

  
His precious eyelids twitching underneath, his plush lips pouting as he usually does when he’s grouchy, his raven locks falling in every which way, and his poor beat up hands, dried blood, and cloth-covered as he held them in a cross on his chest. His breaths were low and heavy as he snored softly, his jeans tight to his muscled legs as you noticed the bulge that formed his morning wood.

  
You laughed, knowing his dream was probably about you, but then again, you didn’t truly know what was in that head of his.

  
You huffed yourself up on your feet, stumbling like a baby deer in the woods as you made your way to the bags near your tent. Grabbing your effects you headed down to the river for the last time, hoping to avoid the people as you found the solace you desired on the bankside.

  
You stripped your cares away, wading into the coolness of the water, dunking your whole body in the cleansing current. You exhaled, floating your body on the surface for a few minutes to meditate in the stillness. The hues of pinks, blues, yellows, and whites dotting your vision as the morning came on over the sky.

  
You washed yourself, shaved, brushed, and polished. Feeling finally a sense of calmness, you exited the sweet waves clouding yourself in a soft towel. Shaking the wetness out of your hair as you slowly brushed it sitting on a rock, truly feeling like the closest to a mermaid you could get.

  
Placing soft lavender lotion on your skin, rubbing it into your muscles and joints with slow languid movements as you listened to the birds chirping overhead, and the wind whispering in the pine trees.

  
You finally dressed, making sure to place the fabrics with the softest touches as you soaked in the relaxing morning you’d given yourself. Strapping your heels on with the slightest of effort, inhaling and exhaling in timed rhythmic breaths.

  
This was perfect. You wished to escape to here forever. Be stuck in this moment with blank thoughts and the sunrise. It was the only comfort you had felt besides being cradled in Flip’s arms… _‘oh fuck,’_ you snapped out of it. Flip. What the hell was going to happen today? The reality was about to hit you and him the hardest. You prepped yourself for the worst, feeling at peace with whatever was to be. Taking another series of deep breaths as you gathered your clothing to head back to the masses.

  
You heard the hum of the crowd already gathering, the last act of the entire weekend was about to play. A sound check rang through the pit, causing rounds of hoots and hollers as they waited for the excitement to unravel.

  
You trudged up to camp, noticing the tent was being rustled down by Flip as he tampered with the stakes in the ground. His fresh wounds just clotted enough for him to move his hands, but not dexterous enough for bending them the ways he really needed to to get them out.  
“Phil,” you sighed, seeing his frustration build up from not being able to grip the metal, “here,” shooing him away as you bore down and pulled it up with your heel and hands.

  
You helped him with the rest as he folded the canopy and put it in its place in the truck, handing the spikes over to his open palms, “thanks,” he grumbled, avoiding all eye contact with you the best he could.

  
“You’re welcome,” whispering as you dropped them in his big fingers, “those look really bad,” examining the cuts that had been festering in the dirty cloth all night. You went to touch them and were met with a fast pull away from him, followed by a grunt.

  
“They’re fine,” he huffed, not necessarily irritated at you, possibly, but the pain he’d felt from a whole slew of things.

  
“Oh, okay,” rubbing the side of your arm as you placed your things gingerly in your duffle bag, zipping it up and lifting it into the truck bed along with his too.

  
“Do you need any more help?” timidly asking as he lit a cigarette in front of you, “I can lift the cooler and all the heavy stuff for you if you tell-” not even able to finish as he squared up to you.

  
“I’ve got it, honey,” gritting out through his filter as he exhaled a puff of nicotine in your face, “go finish up,” waving a hand towards the stage that was moments away from history.

  
Nodding you cowered slightly, really wishing you could fit in the cab with Patrice and Ron to go home at this point. Clearing your throat you turned your body around to find your friend to head down to the crowds gathering.

  
Flip stopped his work of loading, shaking his battered hand as he gripped his cigarette out of his mouth to look up and see your pretty body bounce down the hill.

  
He shuddered at the sight. He knew he loved you more than he could express and come hell or highwater you were going to be his. And only his. Inhaling a very heavy last bit of smoke, he pat the side of his jeans. That box menacingly laughing at him as he spat onto the ground.

  
 _‘Just fuckin’ do it, dammit,’_ he yelled in the back of his mind, _‘you fuckin’ coward, this is the only chance you’re ever gonna get and you’re blowin’ it,’_ rolling his eyes at his conscious mind at being right for the millionth time in his life.

  
_I see a woman comin'_

  
_I see ya layin' on your back_

  
_For the birth of pleasure_

  
_I see you on the right track_

  
_Free is free_

  
_You ain't supposed to be_

  
_Now don't rely on no man_

  
_Try to argue instead_

  
_I said find yourself first_

  
_And then your talent_

  
_Work hard in your mind_

  
_Go come alive_

  
_And prove to the man_

  
_You’re as strong as him_

  
_In the eyes of god_

  
_Everybody come alive_

_Everybody come alive_

_Everybody come alive_

_Everybody love a lot_

_Everybody love a lot_

_Everybody love a lot_

_Everybody love a lot_

It was as if an electric current shocked the entire population of people in the crowd. _Jimi_ captivated the entire audience with his electric and smooth crooning to close out the entire festival with the biggest bang possible.

  
Patrice and you stood dumbfounded in the crowd, watching his hands slide up and down the strings on his purple guitar. Listening to his smooth as silk voice hypnotize the audience as he sang into the wind.

  
It was truly magical to be in the presence of this place. The perfect end to the biggest love fest that the nation needed in the times you were in. Both of you teared up hearing the words being spoken, taking in every single strum and drum beat as they penetrated the very souls of the people.

  
It was perfection. It made you forget every single grievance you had with your life. Made you come together with all the strangers in the crowd as you spun to the beats.

  
_It's very far away_

  
_It takes about half a day_

  
_To get there_

  
_If we travel by my... Dragonfly_

  
_No it's not in Spain_

  
_But all the same_

  
_You know_

  
_It's a groovy name_

  
_And the wind's just right_

  
_Hey_

  
_Hang on my darling_

  
_Hang on if you want to go_

  
_You know it's really groovy place_

  
_And it's just a little bit of a Spanish castle magic_

  
This was the closest to heaven you thought you’d ever come. Being in the presence of greatness as he stared you down from the mainstage. Your jaw dropping when he winked and strummed his guitar in your direction.

  
“Patrice!” jumping up and down as she screamed with you, both of you overcome with the sight of him playing his heart out to every person in the meadow.

  
Both of you shimming and swaying as the tunes echoed out, smiling from ear to ear as the finale continued.

  
_Well, I stand up next to a mountain_

_And I chop it down with the edge of my hand_

  
_Yeah_

  
_Well, I stand up next to a mountain_

  
_And I chop it down with the edge of my hand_

  
_Well I pick up all pieces and make an island_

  
_Might even raise a little sand_

  
_Yeah_

  
_Cause I'm a Voodoo Child_

  
_Lord knows I'm a Voodoo Child baby_

  
_I want to say one more last thing_

  
_I didn't mean to take up all your sweet time_

  
_I'll give it right back to ya one of these days_

  
After the solo and the song faded out, you both sighed in relief and exhaustion. The bags forming under your eyes as the tiredness from the entire dram filled weekend had finally set in.

  
You both trudged back up one more time as Stepping Stone played in the backdrop. Laughing and leaning on each other for support as you wobbled back in a delirious haze.

  
Ron and Flip had packed everything in their vehicles and were sharing a beer and a smoke while they listened to the band play away onstage.

  
“Baby!” Patrice screamed jumping into Ron’s arms, “we got a wink from Hendrix! He winked at us didn’t he Y/N?!” she excitedly took him into a passionate kiss that he was not prepared for.

  
“Yes he did,” you chuckled out, pushing a strand of hair that had lingered into your line of vision, “it was amazing,” sighing as you brought yourself back to that moment again, only to be shaken out of it by a loud huff from the grouch himself.

  
“What,” you snapped, “you gonna comment on somethin’, cowboy?” wanting to knock him into next week for his attitude.  
“I didn’t say shit, honey,” throwing his hands up in retreat, his tone laced with all the sarcasm he could bring out, “good for you,” he nodded, taking another drag of his filter.

  
“Okay,” you placed your hand on your hips, eyebrows furrowed, “you got somethin’ else you wanna tell me, Flip?!” raising your voice to meet his sarcasm, the tears gone as you’d finally cried to your limit for the weekend, so you’d thought.

  
“I’m so fuckin’ sick of your attitude yesterday and today… so if you have something to say just fuckin’ do it already and save me the grief!” tapping your foot on the dirt to create a dust cloud, Patrice and Ron cowering in the corner of your vision as you bore your hopefully menacing gaze towards him. _The Star-Spangled Banner_ blaring over the meadow as the perfect opportunity for a knockdown drag-out fight.

  
He ashed his cigarette out, rubbing his face with his cracked hands, and stood to his full height. Your eyes followed his as you huffed breaths out of your nostrils, the anger boiling in your blood as you prepared for him to tell you to go fuck yourself.

  
He came nose to nose with you, his eyes black as he gazed into yours. Standing there for a moment with his breaths matching yours, he lifted his large hand to cup your throat, bringing your soft lips to land on his in a searing kiss.

  
The shock causing you to try and push him away, only to feel yourself fall into the languid strokes of his tongue on your teeth. You opened up for him, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck, hands tangling in his shaggy hair as he dipped you down further.  
His other hand finding the meat of your ass as he kneaded it and fell into your kisses. It was perfect. For a moment, until you snapped out of it again.

  
“What the fuck is your deal, cowboy?!” pushing him off as your gloss was smeared all over his lips and yours, “now you’re trying to butter me up?!” balling your hands into fists as he pouted his lips in a thin line.

  
“Woman!” he yelled loudly, the bellow seemingly echoing through the entire place as he articulated the word, “I fucking love you!” he yelled even louder so you and the whole world could hear.

  
“I love every single part of you! Good and bad! I never want anyone else to be around my grumpy ass but you! I want the picket fence and the fights with you! I want to tickle you until you punch me in the face! I want to cry and hold you at night if I’ve had a bad day! I want to come home to you and be with you for every mundane thing we do together! I want you, Y/N!” practically crying as he professed his woes to you.

  
_He got down on his knee and pulled out the black box._

  
_Purple haze all in my brain_

  
_Lately, things just don't seem the same_

  
_Acting funny, but I don't know why_

  
_Excuse me while I kiss the sky_

  
_Purple haze all around_

  
_Don't know if I'm coming up or down_

  
_Am I happy or in misery?_

  
_Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me_

  
“Y/N? Will you please fuckin’ marry me?” he puffed out, completely exhausted at his efforts to make things perfect.  
You stood there, in complete shock. Not a muscle in your body moved as you still had your fists balled, and your attacks ready to retaliate.

  
He slowly opened the box as you glanced down, the shimmering of the perfect ring in the white silky box catching your pupils as you honed in on the rainbows bouncing from the cuts of the diamonds.

  
It was gorgeous. More pretty than you thought you’d ever wanted or even dreamed of nonetheless. And he had picked it for you. You.  
He sat there waiting. Watching your hands come unclasped from each other and the tears threatening to fall down your cheeks again.

  
“Honey?” he whispered, watching your sight change from the ring to him, a smile adorning your face as his perfect dimples shown on his, “what do ya say?” waiting as patient as he could for your answer.

  
Your mind tumbled with the pros and cons as you watched the scene before you. But they all ended with him. He was the one. He was yours, and you would always be his. The fights were a part of being together. And the love shined through those tenfold.

  
Pulling yourself together just enough to let out a heavy breath, you smacked your hand across his perfect face. He winced, swearing at the hardness of the blow, but still in the same position as he brought himself back together.

  
“I guess I fuckin’ deserve that,” he puffed, settling himself in the dirt again as the ring glowed in the light.

  
He looked back up at you, wanting so badly for you to either spit at him or say something, but patiently waited for another action as he paused in his position.

  
You huffed a loud breath from your nostrils, the combination of anger boiling over as well as his behavior making you come to your wit’s end. Watching him take that punch made you want to do it again, but your emotions told you otherwise.

  
The tears threatened again as you conjured up the one-word sentence to give him, finally whispering out a pained ‘yes’ as you exhaled your fears.

“Yes?” he chimed out, his toothy grin showing brighter than you’d ever seen.

  
“Yes!” screaming out, “yes you fuckin’ grumpy asshole! I love you!” crying as he stood back up to embrace you and lift you off the ground in a spin.

  
_Hey Joe, where you goin' with that gun in your hand?_

  
_Hey Joe, I said where you goin' with that gun in your hand?_

  
_Alright. I'm goin’ down to shoot my old lady,_

  
_You know I caught her messin' 'round with another man._

  
_I'm goin' down to shoot my old lady,_

  
_You know I caught her messin' 'round with another man._

  
_And that ain't too cool._

  
_Uh, hey Joe, I heard you shot your woman down,_

  
_You shot her down._

  
_Uh, hey Joe, I heard you shot you old lady down,_

  
_You shot her down to the ground. Yeah!_

  
He lifted his head from the crook of your neck, the smear of tears on his tired face, “I love you so much, you pain in the ass,” bringing you into another searing kiss, this time moans emitting from both of you in pent up aggression from the weekend.

  
“You’re the biggest pain in the ass,” whispering on his lips as he chuckled, slipping the ring on your left hand as he lined kisses down your neck.

  
“Get in the fuckin’ truck,” his voice lowering into a growl as he dropped you to the ground and slapped the flesh of your ass as hard as he possibly could, “now, butterfly.”

  
“Fuck you, cowboy,” showing him that pretty middle finger as your newly shining engagement ring glimmered in his pupils, “I’m not gettin’ in any sort of vehicle with you… You’ll have to make me.”

  
Crossing his arms with a thin pouted line on his face, he watched you square up to him in the most menacing way your pretty body could muster. It was almost cute how you tried to look all big and tough when he had at least a foot of height towering over you. But you didn’t budge. Your precious features shined brighter than the sun even with the scowl on your face when you glared up at him.

  
His jeans tightened in the front as he watched you cross your arms over your tits, pushing them together in the most delicious way. He tried not to give the inkling that he wanted to hoist you over his shoulder and fuck the everloving shit out of you in front of the entire crowd, his eyes twitching as he bit his lip thinking about it.

  
The bulge in his pants becoming painful as he hadn’t been inside that velvet pussy of yours in almost forty-eight hours. His balls hanging heavily in his boxers as they tensed up from envisioning you bent over the hood of the truck, that pretty little skirt hiked up over that globe of an ass you had.

  
“Did you even hear what I said?” snapping him out of his fantasy, “no… You just zone out on me all the time don’t ya? Typical fuckin’ man,” snorting as you rolled your eyes in his direction. That was it for him. His limit had been met.

  
Just then he scooped you up over his shoulder, a chorus of screams leaving your lungs as you punched his muscled back while he led you to the front of the truck. He looked left, right, back, and front to make sure no one was paying attention. When the coast was clear enough for him, he landed another harsh smack on your ass, the vibrations causing a ripple under your skirt.

  
His cock was so hard at this point, hearing you wail out his name in irritation, the fact that your ass looked abused from his palms slapping it so hard, feeling that ring dig into his shoulder blades as you tried with all of your might to make him let you go. It was all just too damn much for him.

  
He lowered you down, pushing your front into the hood of the truck like a perp, grabbing the cuffs that he had on hand and situating them on your pretty little hands.

  
“I swear to fuckin’ God Zimmerman!” you cried out, feeling his heavy hand push your hips flush with the truck hood, his other one slowly hiking your skirt up to reveal your pretty pink thong and those handprints.

  
“What are ya gonna do about it, butterfly?” he lowered himself down to your ear, the sound of his voice sending shock waves to your aching cunt as it dripped onto your panties, “ya want everyone in this place to hear you scream my name?” whispering again as he licked a stripe along the planes of your ear, a moan escaping your lips as your body pushed back into his front.

  
“Oh is my butterfly all wet for me?” running his thick fingers over your soaked undergarment to push it aside so he could feel the heat radiating from your throbbing pussy.

  
“Oh fuck, Phil,” whining out a lot louder than you’d intended, causing his other hand to clamp over your lips as he pushed your hips flush with his.

  
 _“Don’t. Fucking. Say. A. Word,”_ he snarled out, pushing a finger into your hole in one swift motion as you nodded up and down, his breaths hitting your ear as he pushed his digit in and out of your sopping cunt.

  
It felt better than you could have imagined. Your pussy begged for every inch of him to fill you, even if it was just a finger at this point. You missed his cock even if you wanted to punch him square in the jaw for everything else he’d done.

  
He felt so good. His thick finger scraping that perfect little spot of yours as you whined in a muffled scream under his other hand. Your eyes welled with tears as he brought another finger in and soon after a third. All of them moving in tandem over your spot as you pushed your hips into him.

  
His cock ached as he heard your little mewls, felt your walls clamp down on him. He loved it when you looked like this. Begging for him and only him. He could bathe in this kind of control every single day of his life if he could. But he loved you. And he knew you needed to have the control too. At this moment, however, he was in the driver’s seat, he felt, for the first time the entire weekend. And he was gonna make you cum as hard as he possibly could. All of the pent-up anger radiating from you both was combusting in between your legs and his and he needed to release it before he drove you home.

  
“I’m gonna take my hand away, butterfly,” he panted, “and you’d better not fuckin’ say anything but my fuckin’ name when I stuff you full of me… you got it?” watching with hungry eyes as you nodded with tears in your eyes.

  
“That’s my good girl,” he mused, removing his hand to hear your pretty little moans emit from your chest as he pulled his fly down on his jeans. He released his rock hard erection from his jeans, the veins angrily bulging on the shaft as he grunted from the textures of his fabrics grazing the sensitive tip.

  
He watched as his fingers slipped out coated in your arousal, the way your cunt begged for them to come back to it. Your ass jiggling slightly as you tried to push back into him, the tip of his dick coating one cheek in his precum.

  
“Such a greedy little thing aren’t we?” he chuckled, watching you beg under him, “I already gave you the damn ring… what makes you think you deserve more after the stunts you’ve been pulling?” poking his tip just at the entrance to your pretty pussy.

  
“Fuck you, cowboy,” glaring back at him daring him to pull away, “I know you don’t deserve any of this you’re getting right now,” your gaze burning holes into his darkened pupils as you watched the smirk slide over his mouth.

  
“You’re lucky I even said yes,” pushing your cunt over the tip of his dick as your face conjured in pleasure as you audibly moaned from the feeling of him.

  
“You’re fuckin’ lucky I even did it in the first place, Y/N,” sheathing himself from tip to end inside of you, the collective sighs coming from both you as he stilled himself inside your throbbing walls. The feeling was more than magical as you drank in each other’s frustrations, his hips picking up a pace as he gripped your hips in a frenzy of hard and fast thrusts.

  
Your breaths becoming more and more erratic as he slid your body up and down the hood of his truck. You both didn’t notice if people were watching, nor truly cared. The aggressions were melting away with every movement, moan, and grunt the both of you made.

  
“Fuck I love this pussy,” he stammered, his hips penetrating your cunt further and further, knocking on your cervix as you tried to stifle the noises wanting to emit from your lungs, “I love my pussy so damn much,” gritting out as he sped up even more over you.

  
“Goddammit I-I love your cock,” groaning out as his hand left one side of your hip to find your stiffened clit, “I fuckin’ l-love it,” sinking into him even more as he encircled the bud with his thick fingers.

  
“You’re gonna cum, Y/N,” his voice lowered back to your ear as you craned your neck back to meet the top of his head, “you’re gonna cum all over this big cock of yours, like a good girl,” the motions on your clit and his thrusts sending that familiar heat to radiate from deep within your body. The warmth enveloping every nook and cranny as you released your orgasm all over his cock, the vibrations sending the shockwaves to him as he became more and more aroused.

  
His cock became painfully hard as he felt you clamp down on him, your pretty little moans sending him completely over the edge as he pumped a few more times into you.

  
“Fill me up, Flip,” you turned your head rubbing his with yours as he pushed into you, his hot cum squirting into your empty cave, filling you to the brim with him as he stilled inside you.

  
 _“Mhmm,”_ he moaned out finishing his last round of pumps as he felt the release coming out of your abused hole, “fuck, butterfly,” panting as he slowly removed his softening cock from you, the mixture dripping out of your spread legs as he stood back to admire the way you looked.

  
He took his thick fingers and scraped up the release on your thighs, stuffing it back into your cunt as you jolted from the sensation, the overstimulation clouding your movements. He placed your laced panties back over your pretty pussy, patting the spot as he heard you whine again.

  
“Keep that nice and safe for me, honey,” he panted, pulling his keys so he could release your hands from their cuffs, “I want ya sittin’ on it the whole ride home,” lowering himself to kiss your already bruising wrists as he removed them from you.

  
He helped you up from the hood, turning you around to see your utterly fucked face gazing up at him. He pushed the loose strands of hair, rubbing the mascara off the sides of your cheeks as he watched your hands grip his. The light-catching that gorgeous ring in his eyes as you both smiled at each other.

  
“I love you, asshole,” you smirked, rubbing your thumbs on his wrists.

  
“I love you too, butterfly,” laughing slightly as the new nickname was fitting for him.

Bringing your lips to his in the softest of kisses as he wrapped his body with yours. The heat radiating from both of you coupled with the humidity from the hot summer day was enough to make you feel woozy.

  
“Let’s go home,” he whispered, patting your sensitive ass and kissing your crown, “I’m ready to take your ass back,” smirking as you stuck your tongue out at him.

  
“Fine,” you lamented, trudging to the passenger’s side of the truck, “but I’m only gonna ride with you because you have a better air conditioner,” pointing your finger to him as he laughed lighting a cigarette and taking a huge drag before hopping in the driver’s side.  
“Whatever you wanna tell yourself, Mrs. Zimmerman,” earning a huge eye roll as you fiddled with the new ring on your finger.

  
“Fuck you, Mr. Zimmerman,” again flipping the bird as he started the truck up, tuning the radio and the AC as it blared in your faces.  
“Already fuckin’ did that, honey,” he smirked, patting your thigh as you snorted out a laugh and watched the meadow fade into nothing, “but if ya want me to do it again I certainly can,” hearing another chorus of sarcastic laughing leave your chest.

  
“Just get me home, Phil,” gripping his hand with yours as he ran a thumb over your ring, “I’ll sit on your face if and when I feel like it… At home,” pulsing your hand on his as you watched his eyes go dark again.

  
“Well, buckle the fuck up then,” he chimed out, speeding faster than the roadsides cautioned down the highway towards Colorado Springs.


	11. Afternoon Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i’m so sorry again for the sporadic posting but i finally got another chapter done this weekend in my “free time”. Enjoy! 🖤

(6 months later) 

The sun peeked through the ivory curtains, revealing the chirping birds and the alarm clock as it sounded through the quiet room. 

“Mmmm,” you mumbled under a mess of crisp sheets and a down comforter, feeling out for the ringing on the nightstand to switch it off, “Ugh, fuck, Phil,” you groaned, knowing full well he had set the alarm so you’d wake up at a better time than you previously would alone. 

Your messy hair appearing from under the clouds of pillows to punch the clock off, rubbing your tired eyes as you stretched out to see the glorious morning showing through your huge window. After the drama-filled weekend in Bethel, Flip insisted you move in. The truck halted at your house in a frenzy as he loaded boxes of your stuff into the dusty tailgate to which you offered help but were snubbed because he was a man for God’s sake and couldn’t have you lift a pinky even if he did need assistance. 

It was both endearing and suffocating to have such a macho man in your presence, but of course, you got used to it as the months trudged on. He was so helpful, making coffee in the morning before the sun rose, chopping wood in the backyard for the gorgeous fireplace in the living room, and you returned the favors by being the doting wife-to-be. Decorating the house with kitschy knick-knacks, throws, pillows, and shifting the vibe to become more ‘homey’ as you called it. Flip had never been one to decorate, nor knew what a down comforter was before you both went shopping for one on his very few days off. 

______________

“Honey, why would we get a white bed?” he gestured to the set you’d been eyeing in the department store for months, the matching sheets a crisp white as well, “this has got to be the worst color to pick,” he groaned, rubbing his goatee as you smoothed out the display, motioning the checker over to ring up the prices for you.

“It’s the style I’m going for, cowboy,” winking at him and looking around for some accent pillows, curtains to match, and a rug to put the whole room together, “it’s gonna go so perfect with the wood in the bedroom honey, I promise!” gripping his shirt collar to drag him down for a kiss. 

“Please?” whining with puppy eyes as you made him feel a furry pillow you’d been holding, “we can stain test it if you let me buy it?” biting your lip as you set the pillow in his arms. 

He rolled his eyes, picking the back pocket of his jeans where his wallet laid and handed you the cash to get whatever you felt would decorate the room the best.

“This,” he flailed the money in your lit-up face, “is your budget honey,” glowing amber eyes staring into your smile as he handed it to you. You squealed, turning around to find the rest of the accents to compliment the bedding and settling on just enough to fix it up just right for you and him. 

This, of course, was how you got the entire house decorated the correct way. Buttering him up with dirty ideas, handjobs in the car rides to various places, the occasional road-head when needed for a large purchase like the sectional couch that adorned your living room. 

“Can I smoke in here?” he panted, sweating from the price tag of the couch, “fuck it I’m gonna do it, holy fuckin’ shit,” grunting as he lit a filter in the showroom, feeling relief as he saw the salesman light one at his desk before approaching you both with the numbers. 

“Honey don’t you worry,” patting his thick chest as he exhaled a plume away from your face, “I’ll give you a nice sloppy one on it once we get it home,” tugging his collar as you kissed that special spot on his ear, sending shivers all the way to his dick. He loved it when you went shopping for this shit, but of course wasn’t going admit it for fear he’d go bankrupt over the carnal sex you were having. It was all a give and take dance, after all.

The wedding preparations were also going fairly smoothly. You’d both decided the best place to ‘do the deed’ would be in an outdoor setting, booking a gorgeous Cheyenne Mountain campground for the hoards of guests who had been RSVPing since the invites had been sent out. 

The wedding dress you’d picked was found out of the blue when walking down the street past a local shop. The gown was a perfect ivory tone, the lace cinching just right in the fitting for alterations. It was a vision and it made you and your mother cry when she visited from out of town to see her daughter try it on. 

Things were just perfect. Flip was perfect. The house was perfect. The wedding was coming together in every way. A sigh of relief since the Woodstock incident.

_______________

You finally got out of bed after your second round of coffee, enjoying the spring morning as you sipped and read a few chapters of a book. You had put on The Led Zeppelin album via the record player in the living room. The echoing of the guitar riffs floating in an effervescence through the home as you danced on the hardwood floors. 

You went to turn on the shower, singing along to Stairway To Heaven, seeing the steam emanating from the glass box as the water heated to the perfect temperature. You loved your morning showers, taking the time and effort to wash every nook and cranny as it had been most likely railed the night before in a sweaty fervor of teeth, tongue, and inevitable cock shoving. You had to make sure you were perfect. Not just for him, but yourself. That’s the one thing your relationship with him had brought out. 

In the previous years, you were always worried about the pleasure and satisfaction of everyone around you, bowing and catering to every whim a boyfriend asked for. Losing yourself in their personalities and suffering as you cowered in your low self-esteem. But with Flip, it was wholly different. 

He was as independent as one could get. Survived on very little and bowed to no other person to get ahead in life. He was tough, rigid, and knew what he wanted out of life. His tenacity struck a chord with you. His drive made you want to be better for him and even more so, for yourself. Whether he knew it or not, he changed how you saw yourself. You would wake up in the morning feeling a better sense of purpose, shying away from the temptations of being absolutely rebellious, and focusing on things that made you happy and a better person. 

Hell, he even changed his stubborn ways… mostly. He learned to be patient with you, to take you as you were, and to love you with everything he had, which wasn’t hard for him.   
So, you cherished being life partners. Loving the cozy little home you’d made together, the laughs, the love, the sex, and the very few fights. It was just kismet. 

“What should we do today, Y/N?” sipping your third cup of coffee as you glazed over the guest list, making sure to check off the people who had mailed in more RSVPs the day prior. 

You picked up the ads in the paper after going through the list for the final time, folding it so you could look for a decent catering company to go up to the grounds and serve the wedding. You glazed over them, looking for signs of any restaurant offering deals when you came upon something. 

“Oh my god,” putting a fingernail in your mouth to bite it, looking at the ad staring you in the face, “Y/N don’t fucking,” grabbing the scissors to cut the thing out of the newspaper. 

You stuffed the paper in your purse, getting up to dump your coffee out and place it in the dishwasher as you grabbed your shoes to rush out of the house.

_____________

The car screeched to a halt in the parking lot, your tinted sunglasses shimmering in the bright sunlight as you slammed the door. Platforms hitting the pavement as you pulled your top down and adjusted your purse on your shoulder. 

Looking in the rearview mirror to place a little more gloss on your lips, and fix your windblown hair as you went to your full height to walk into the building. 

“Good afternoon ma’am!” a happy clerk greeted you as a chorus of howls cascaded through the hallways, “what can I do for you today?” he smiled, placing his hands gingerly on the counter as you fumbled through your purse for the paper. 

“Hello there, sir,” smiling a bit uncomfortably as you rummaged through your bag like a crazy person, “I am here to see these,” handing him the crumpled mess as he cleared his throat to unfold and read it. 

He paused, looking at the print on the page, finally nodding as he read the information regarding you being present, “oh of course ma’am,” he stuttered, coming around the counter, “follow me this way!” cheerfully fast walking to the end of the long hallway, hearing the howling become even louder as he led you to a private room. 

“Take a seat right here Miss...?” he gestured to get your name as he inched towards the door.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I’m Miss Y/L/N,” extending a hand out to the man before he shook it vigorously. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you! I’ll go get them right away!” shutting the door behind him to leave you bouncing your thigh on the bench, looking around at the small room as you set your purse down to pat your knees. 

A few minutes went by before he returned with them, putting them down on the floor for you to see, touch, kiss, and feel. Instantly falling in love with them as you gripped their cute little faces, and baby licks. 

“So, what are we thinkin’?” bending down to grab a little ear in his fingers as you wriggled with the other in a fit of giggles and kisses. 

“I-I love them!” practically being suffocated by the little thing as he gave you lick after lick, “I’ll take ‘em!” a huge grin spilling from your face as you grabbed the sweet little things in your arms to walk out of the small room. 

“Wonderful!” he chimed, leading you to the counter as you bounced them in both arms, not a care in the world as you paid for their shots and effects to go home with. They continued their licking and whining as their little tails wagged in your hugs, their puppy breath sending you into overdrive as you cuddled them at the counter.

“Thank you so much!” waving with both babies in your hands as the man saw you off, placing them in your car. They loved the ride, getting attention from you as well as many other people passing by at lights and stop signs. They were so precious, whining and barking as they toppled over each other the entire way home. 

The second they arrived you made sure they pottied outside, having bags ready to pick up any poop before Flip came home to step in it and gripe. Bursting through the door in a fit of leashes, bowls, beds, food, and other groceries you heaved it on the counter, watching your little angels rummage and sniff through their new home.

“Oh my sweet boys!” pandering as they waddled towards you, giving your fingers kisses and loves as you pet their baby-soft fur, “your daddy is gonna freak the fuck out when he sees you both,” speaking in baby-talk as you squished their little faces. You went to put everything in its place, resuming your activities like emptying the dishwasher, taking the trash out, switching the laundry, and keeping an eagle-eye out for any signs of an accident waiting to happen with your pumpkins.

Luckily the day went as smooth as you could have hoped, taking them outside to do their thing while you sipped on some lemonade, perched on a lawn chair while reading a book. They finally tired themselves out, taking a big sigh and plop under your chair to get a nap in the shade while you finished your book. 

Glancing down at their cute little bodies entangled with each other as they rested. Your heart was so full, wanting to scoop them up and cuddle them like children, but wanting them to get some good rest before the grump got home. 

_______________

“Y/N, honey, I’m home!” his booming voice echoed from the front door, the sound of his boots hitting the mat as he shrugged his jacket off.

“Honey?” looking around the empty living room as he searched for your pretty face, wanting to fuck the shit out of it like he’d been dreaming of the entire day. His dick straining in his jeans as he conjured up the images of your mascara running down your face while he held your head flush with his pelvis, plunging his seed down your open throat. 

“Butterfly?” looking in the kitchen to smell the roast cooking in the oven, still no you to be seen. He ducked into the fridge, grabbing a Coors as he cracked the cap open, hearing your melodious voice in the backyard of all places. 

“Y/N?” he opened the back door, seeing you standing on the deck, looking out into the yard. 

“Hey honey!” cheerfully smiling as he descended to wrap his arms around you, wondering what on Earth you’d be looking at back here. 

“Hey, cowboy,” grabbing the back of his head as he pulled you flush with his front, rubbing his hard-on on your ass and dipping his head to kiss the side of your neck. 

“Well, someone’s excited to see me, huh,” whispering as you turned around in his arms to see his handsome face, “I missed you too,” running your hands on his chest as you kissed him passionately. 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing you again as he wrapped his arms around you even more.  
“I love you too, honey,” whispering on his lips as a faint jingle penetrated the air, followed by a light scratch on his boots. He looked down to see four pairs of puppy eyes gazing up at him. The sight practically making him jump out of his pants. 

“What the fuck are those?!” the babies cowered, whining as they ran behind you. 

“Honey! You’re scaring them!” going to whisper sweet nothings to the angels as you picked them up in your arms, their kisses covering you as he watched in shock.

“Y/N? Who’s fucking dogs are those?” gesturing as you looked him dead in the eyes, “and why are they here?” 

“Their our babies honey!” laughing as his jaw dropped to the floor, “I got them for us… aren’t they adorable?!” nuzzling their little faces as they licked you even more. 

“Honey,” he rubbed his temples, completely dumbfounded, “why the hell did you get not one but two dogs? And why did you even get them in the first place?” placing his cold beer on his head as the migraine had begun to set in. 

“I wanted some company at home and I saw them in an ad this morning and… well I bought them!” bouncing them in your arms, “look at these faces and tell me they aren’t the cutest babies?” kissing their soft heads as you pet them. 

“Butterfly, we don’t need them though,” sitting down as he pulled a filter from his pack, “it’s like having two kids in the house,” exhaling a much needed plume to rub his temples again. 

“Well, it’s practice for when we have kids running around this house then!” putting them down to go sniff his boots as he stared them down. Their cute little bodies wiggling as they took in his scent, jumping on his jeans while he smoked the rest of his cigarette.

“Why am I even asking this,” he sighed, knowing the answer already, “did you name them already?” not even wanting to hear the inevitable answer as you lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Mhmm!” so giddy knowing he’d obviously approve if you were attached already, “this one here,” lifting the spotted one up as you gave him a pet, “is Checkers, because he looks like a checkerboard, and this other one I named Waddles… because, well, look at how he walks all over,” the baby running towards you in a wobbly direction as he flopped into your lap. 

He chuckled, finishing his cigarette as he watched you love and kiss on them, his cold heart melting over the affections you were giving them.

“Here,” plopping Waddles on his lap as he smelled the bottom of his flannel, then propped his tiny front paws on his midsection, “love on him daddy,” winking as he choked on the nickname. 

“I’m sorry, what did you just call me?” grabbing the baby to pet his little head with his huge hand, to which the puppy immediately cuddled into his arm, making Flip feel all warm inside. 

“You heard me… daddy,” whispering as he shuddered from the words. 

“Bedroom,” he darkly asserted, getting up with the dog to bring him in the house, you following sheepishly with Checkers as you placed them both in the training kennel in the laundry room.

“We’ll be right back boys,” he pointed, slapping your ass as you raced upstairs with him right behind you. 

The second you were in the room he lifted you from your ass, throwing you on the bed in a fit of sighs and moans. 

“You must really like the new name, huh?” gripping his flannel to unbutton it as he tore your clothes off of you. 

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you since the second I woke up, butterfly,” gritting out as he shed you down to your bra and underwear, running a finger down the length of you as you shuddered from his touch. 

“Then fuck me, daddy,” moaning as his eyes turned even darker. 

“Get on the fucking bed,” he pushed your ass as you crawled beginning to lay down with your pussy facing his front, “not tonight, honey, daddy’s gonna fuck your face,” forcing you down so your head was dangling just enough for him to line his cock up with your pretty mouth on the edge of the bed. 

“I want you cryin’ on my cock tonight,” gripping the sides of your head in fistfuls of hair, hearing the moans emit from you mouth as it opened for his weeping tip, “afterall, you’d obviously been a very naughty girl today, huh, butterfly?” circling his tip with your waiting tongue as you gulped his precum with all the effort you could muster. The sight only causing him to edge you further as you pushed your hips up into nothing.

“Such a greedy thing,” whispered as he slapped the side of your face with his erection, the wail emitting sending shockwaves through his spine, “you love my cock don’t you, mama?” the name going straight to your cunt as you whined for him to enter you in any way. 

“Answer me,” slapping your face again with his tip, the precum smearing all over as he lined himself up with you again. 

“I always want your cock, Flip,” kitten licking the underside of his tip as he rolled his head back in pleasure, the streams falling from the opening like a faucet. He couldn’t take it anymore, finally shoving head to hilt down your throat, the imprint of it seen in your windpipe as he grunted out a feral moan. 

The gag emitting making him hold you for a few seconds before he punished your throat relentlessly. Your tongue brushing his underside as his balls hit your face in utter pleasure. 

“Good G-God, I love your dirty fuckin’ mouth,” he panted, speeding up as he heard your muffled cries under him, feeling your nails digging into his thighs as he pummeled your gaping throat. 

“Fuckin’ love this perfect m-mouth,” gasping as he came closer and closer to the edge, “I-I’m gonna cum down this pretty throat of yours honey,” gritting as he sped up even faster, “touch yourself for me,” a pained cry emitting from you as you lowered a hand to push away your panties, thefriction from the fabric had rubbed you almost to the edge as he pulled and pushed your body on the bed.

You encircled your stiffened bud, feeling your mouth tighten even more around his painfully hard cock, the tears streaming in pools down to the hardwood floor as he mercilessly face fucked you. 

The pleasure of it all becoming too much for the both of you as you rolled your eyes back in an Earth-shattering orgasm. The stimulation pushing your hips up as he felt the release emit into your esophagus. He pushed in until there was no more to squirt out, the cries from under him causing him to pull out as you gasped for air. A string of spit hanging from his tip to the edge of your mouth while you coughed and brought yourself to the upright position on the bed, knees shaking as your arms found the sheets to grasp. 

“Holy shit, honey, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me I-I,” you held a finger out as he tried to grab your waist to pull you into the fetal position on his lap, petting your head while you both tried to come down. 

“I-It’s o-okay,” stifling as you gulped the air down, the tears coating your cheeks in black as he pushed your hair back, “I-I was pretty n-naughty,” chuckling and coughing as he did too. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” whispering as he kissed your forehead, rocking you in his arms like a child, “we don’t ever have to do that again.” 

“No, honey,” you shook your head, grabbing his face to look into his eyes, “that… was fucking amazing,” smiling as you kissed him deeply. 

“You sure?” searching your face for any kind of lie. 

“One hundred percent certain,” smiling as he placed more kisses on your cheeks, wiping the smeared tears off while you wrapped your arms in this thick midsection. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head. 

“I love you, Phil,” in the same tone while he rocked you again for a few seconds, only to hear maul wails chorus through the house. 

“Told you it’s like having two kids,” he chuckled, patting your thigh as you smiled up at him. 

“But they’re our kids honey,” moving to get up as you kissed his cheek. 

“Whatever you say, butterfly,” he shook his head as you both walked down to save the babies from their prisons, giving them kisses and cuddles until it was bedtime. 

______________


	12. Super Bowl IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Super Bowl Sunday everyone! Historical fact: Super Bowl IV was played in New Orleans on Jan. 11th, 1970, Chiefs vs Vikings and was the first ring for the Chiefs besides the second one in 2020. So, naturally, being the huge football fan that I am (not sarcastic in the slightest I love football and I live and breath it, my favorite team is and has always been the Packers and I will never waiver from that) I had to make this chapter to fit the theme of these two lovebirds! I hope you all love it and yes the play by play is accurate to the quarters and the names mentioned are players on the Chiefs and Vikings as well.

“Honey,” you called from the garage, your puppies whining as they begged for you to put the scoops of food in their bowls while you scrambled to get the snacks ready for the big game. 

“Yes, butterfly,” he echoed back, his tone slightly condescending as he was getting an entire thirty rack to fit into the outdoor fridge, cigarette flailing from his mouth while he lifted his head to knock it on the top of the ceiling of the cabinet.

“Mother fucker!” rubbing his skull as he sucked another cloud of smoke into his lungs, exhaling to lift himself up to his full height. 

“Did you remember to get ice?” yelling from the kitchen while you clanged platters to set on the island, placing gloves on your hands to cut the fresh jalapenos for some poppers, “I don’t think we have enough for all the drinks people are gonna want.” 

“I got three huge bags in the freezer right now honey,” he boomed, shutting the chest with a hard slam as the clatter of Banquets in his thick fingers echoed from the chilly garage. 

“Okay, I’ll call Patrice and tell her to bring two more just in case,” picking up the line from the wall and setting it on your shoulder as you slathered some bacon cream cheese spread in the peppers. 

He stumbled in, nursing the back of his head while he ashed out his cigarette, your babies running to sniff his boots, “Y/N, we don’t need more. It’s already cold as fuck in the garage and I bet we won’t go through that much with everyone here,” hissing as he tripped over Waddles, begging to be picked up and loved by his daddy. 

“Well, it’s better to be prepared than not… Hey! It’s me, can you and Ron pick up two more bags of ice to bring over?” pushing the receiver under your chin and glancing up to see your man cuddling one of your babies in his big hands. 

“Yeah… I think that would be just fine… Oh, we bought a huge rack of that, but if you think you wanna bring more I’m sure the boys wouldn’t hate having a surplus of beer around,” chuckling as you watched him litter Flip’s face with kisses and licks, Checkers now crying to get the same attention as his brother. 

“Oh, I got you, trust me… I have two huge bottles of wine for us girls,” gesturing for him to fill a glass for you upon remembering, “I think we’re good so far… and it’s gonna be a packed house,” silently thanking him with a peck as he handed the glass to you, patting your ass and giving it a squeeze while he slid into the garage again to pop open a beer.

“Well, I know that Phil and I have our Chiefs gear on and ready to go,” looking down to make sure the oven was preheated enough for the poppers, sliding them in and shooing little noses away from the door as you set the timer, “I think Bridges and his wife are Vikings fans though,” sticking your tongue out in a playful way. 

“Either way it’s gonna be a good time,” bringing the line to the fridge to grab the veggie and fruit trays out, removing the saran wrap while you heard him turn the TV in the living room on, the pre-game show blaring. 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon babe,” placing the receiver back on the wall before taking a huge swig of wine again. The puppies moving from the kitchen to the couch upon hearing his big ass slump down on it. 

_“Cowboy,”_ he rolled his eyes again, finally settled with the kids on his lap. 

“Yes honey,” he cooed back, wondering what you needed him to do now. He had been running all over town with you the entire weekend. So much so, the people at the grocery store knew him by his first name and grouchy face, which he despised at this point. 

“You wanna do a shot with me before everyone gets here and drinks our booze?” leaning on the entryway to the dining room with a gorgeous smile when you saw him light up like you were naked in front of him. 

“What do you think?” he raised an eyebrow, straining his thick body to his full height before setting his beer on the coffee table. 

_“Nuh-uh,”_ you raised a finger, his hands throwing up in protest, “coaster, Phil… you know better,” his eyes rolling and staring into your soul while he produced a disk from under the table, slamming it on the wood and dropping his beer on it in a thud.

“What a good boy,” you pandered, flaunting your way over to the bar in the dining room while you heard him huff and puff behind you. 

Making a show of bending down to grab a whiskey bottle from the cabinet, elongating your legs as best you could, pushing your ample ass out to press on his pelvis before lifting your upper half back up again. 

“What the fuck are you tryin’ to do woman,” he grunted, running a thick hand down your side to grab a handful of ass while you placed the bottle on the large table, “we have people comin’ over and you want me to sit with a tent in my jeans all fuckin’ night?” ghosting his face in front of yours as he strained his neck down to barely meet your lips. 

_“I might be,”_ whispering as you snuck one hand around the back of his neck, the other grabbing the two shot glasses that sat on the bartop, “you deserve a lil’ teasing every now and then, cowboy,” kissing his plush lips softly before his tongue licked the font of your mouth, his hands smoothing your lower back while he dipped you lower to plunge down your throat more. 

“Tease me all you want, butterfly,” kissing your exposed neck before lifting his face to meet your gaze, _“just know that karma’s a son of a bitch and it comes back tenfold,”_ smirking at the sight of your jaw-dropping and your eyes pouting from his words. 

“I would never,” petting the side of his head, his chest vibrating a deep chuckle before bringing your back upward, hand resting on your hip as he popped the top off the bottle. 

He filled the glasses with one thick paw, grabbing one to hand to you and the other for him, his golden eyes glistening in comparison to the liquid, “let’s go Chiefs,” he cooed, clinking yours with his before you both tapped the bottoms on the wooden table, throwing back the stinging liquor down your gullets in a fit of shivers and soured faces. 

_____________

“Fuck yes!” a huge fit of cheers from the living room ringing out, Robinson had recovered a fumble from Henderson, putting the Chiefs on the offensive before the halftime call. The entire crowd now very much buzzed from the drinks flowing and the snacks being served in a fury of hoots and hollers for the prevailing team as the minutes advanced. 

The puppies in a state of shock as they hadn’t heard this kind of noise from both their parents since they came home from the humane center. 

“Oh, Y/N,” Patrice pat your back, seeing Waddles cowering under Flip’s boot from his booming voice yelling at the incomplete pass Dawson had thrown to end the drive for the Chiefs, “that poor baby is scared outta his boots!” cackling slightly as she took a sip from his glass. 

“Honey,” you whined at your man, “pick him up he’s crying for you,” pointing at his shivering little body as he looked with large eyes at his dad. 

“Ugh, butterfly, I’m a little busy watchin’ the game,” throwing his hands in the direction of the TV as the 50-yard-line came into view. 

“But, cowboy,” pouting your lips only to see his face become more and more annoyed, “please?” popping a chip in your mouth before breaking his stare. 

“Fine,” he growled, picking the sweet baby up in his lap before another recovery by Prudhomme sent the Chiefs in the driver’s seat again, “better now?” he cocked his head, only turning after you’d been satisfied by his actions. 

“Thank you, baby,” leaning in to kiss his cheek as he grunted again, gritting his teeth while he deadpanned the screen, “I love you,” cooing in his ear while he took a heavy swig of his beer. 

He muttered under his breath, “I love you too, butterfly,” a slight smirk covering his lips when Garrett ran a five-yard TD to put the Chiefs up 16-0 at halftime. 

____________

By the end of the fourth quarter, the entire room was screaming at the top of their lungs. Bridges and his wife had left after Kapp threw his infinite incomplete pass of the night. Their soured demeanors frowning in shame as they bid their goodbyes to go to bed early. 

The remainder of the game ensued, the end result 23-7. All of you cheering and whistling in complete excitement as you took victory shots with the group, Flip completely plastered by the end of the night. 

After the crowd had dispersed, making sure the cabs had been called and the food removed from wet noses shuffling around the coffee table, you both sat down in a collective sigh. Both of your heads buzzing from the excitement and the booze of course. 

Your babies pawed at your feet, Flips glancing down as his thighs were spread wide open, his hands rubbing the tops of them while he gazed at his prized baby. 

He jumped slightly, whining for help while he drunkenly laughed in his face. 

“You’re the cutest fuckin’ thing,” he pandered, watching Waddles’ little paws grip his denim in a fervor. 

He strained over, lifting him in the air with his big hands to lift him level with his face, “you just know you are, huh,” talking slightly higher than normal, making you stifle a laugh while you cuddled Checkers in your arms. 

“I just love my pudgy boy,” nuzzling his big nose with his wet snout, reveling in the kisses he was getting, “yes I fuckin’ do,” his demeanor so different from what you’d seen. 

“Honey,” pressing the baby to his chest as he slurred your way, “I love you, but I’m writing in my will that he gets the majority of my shit,” his plastered eyes boring into yours as you gasped a laugh from your lungs. 

“Oh is that so?” rubbing a soft ear in your fingers, “and what about this one?” egging on his speech to see what other stupidity he’d spill out. 

“He can have some of it too,” blinking his eyes slowly to get his vision squared up, “but this one gets most if not all of it,” hugging him tight in his pectorals as he received another round of licks on his neck.

“Okay, cowboy,” patting his shoulder and putting Checkers down on the floor, “I think someone needs to go to bed before he writes off the entire house to a dog,” laughing as he vibrated his top and bottom lips together. 

“Come one honey,” helping him stumble off the couch as his huge frame leaned on you, “I’ll clean the rest of this up,” trudging him up the stairs to lay him down on the plush bed in a grunt. 

“Aren’t you comin’ to bed?” he whined, his eyes closed as he reached for you, nuzzling into his pillow while you slipped his shoes off and put the covers over him. 

“Yes honey,” you whispered kissing the side of his face, “but I have to get stuff put away and the babies situated before I do… I’ll be right back, Phil,” hearing his heavy snores radiate from his nose before you could finish your speech. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF ITS GARBAGE! thank you so much for the support! 
> 
> find me on Tumblr: @finn-ray-nal-beads if you love my shit!


End file.
